Strawberry Fields
by Orion The Arch Angel
Summary: You know sometimes in life you could swear that you were high. You just couldn't believe what you see. I move half way across the world and I see a dude with naturally orange hair. Like seriously orange. I, the so called soulless ginger, seeing this. ( IchixOC non Mary-sue with other mainxmain character couples to come! )
1. The Soulless Ginger

**Note: I am redoing some chapters. Fixing bad grammar mistakes which I can see and putting in words I may have left out or missed in these beginning chapters. Enjoy the touch up! **

**Hellllllllooooooo everyone! Orion is back once again and updating her stories along with releasing a band knew one! Now I notice something... every time I try to be serious with my themes people stay clear so i come to learn that all of you like my witty humor. So Now I plan to give you more of it in the form of a bleach fanfic! **

**Now do not fear. As this may be a IchigoXOC fic you will not be handed some goddess like being who is so powerful she is like old man yamamoto mixed with grandma Tsunada from Naruto. I refuse to do that! **

**So I hope all of you will come to love Rei. A girl we can relate to personality wise. Who has a slight ability (Like everyone else in the bleach world) and teenage issues. **

**Also do not fear. I do not plan to hack the bleach story line to pieces. You shall get your bleach and your romance too. **

**Enjoy! **

**P.S. Your reviews get you chapters. I tend to delete stories that get no reviews. XD **

**This is rated M for violence, cursing, and future... well why spoil the surprise.**

**Please note this chapter is short only because its the introduction chapter.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: The Soulless Ginger<strong>

Ever had those parents who force you to read a book, believe in the book, and worship that book? I do. I have religious parents who see it fit to force me and my twin brother into reading and re-reading the bible. Now I don't have a problem with religion I in fact welcome the thought of a sweet after life with god and my many relatives; just... let me explore the world a little! I love religion; the study of religions anyway way, but I don't want to be force to study one thing. I like to voice my opinion on this, my brother on the other hand… he likes playing the good son because he wants to protect mother feelings. My thoughts… he's a little suck up who finds it necessary to be over protective for no damn reason.

My name is Rei Thomason; your average American 15 year old who is often called the soulless Ginger. Yes I am a ginger thanks to my grandmother who happened to be Irish. My hair is a Dark red; no I do not look like freaking Arial from the little mermaid my hair is not insanely intense; and I have the whole green eyes bit; they are one shade of green, I am not like those lucky bastards who eyes change color based on clothes or emotion; I am freaking too tall for my liking; about 5'8; and my breast are my worse enemy. My talents include making a person's ears bleed when I sing, getting hurt every two seconds of my life, never being on time, and getting into trouble. I one weakness is ugly looking things… like moths… oh how I hate them.

My brother however… is a total asshole. His name is Patrick Thomason and he's what everyone would call a black Irish. Black hair, blue eyes, tall, and acts cool for no reason. He's a prick I tell you! Ok, maybe he's not a prick but really. He sucks up to mom; because he looks like dad, also his teachers give him passing grades because he is such a joy to have in class, then because he plays sports every girl sees it fit to chase after him and he dates every single one of them; but yet he has the nerve to downright tell me what to do and who I can date! Just because he was a minute early! This leads to being a day early! I was born Oct.26 at 12:00am and my brother, Oct 25 at 11:59pm; a big old minute turn into a day difference!

Anyway; besides my clear anger at being the youngest I have a dad complex. Weird yes but when your dad died at an impressionable age it kind of leaves you with a bit of anger, depression. Don't get me wrong, I am not one of those emo kids who cry at the drop of a dime. I just don't like talking about my dad. Anyway moving on! Mama, mama is your classic American beauty; white hair, blue yes, short but figured. Yeah my mom is classical not in the old sense but in the traditional sense. There was something about Dad's death that made her turn to religion strictly so we wouldn't corrupt our chances into a bright utopia aka the religious parent I talked about earlier.

But now my mom is on a new trip… the whole "America isn't a safe place to raise children with values." And the whole "It's much too dangerous no matter where you go." So now she has sights on someplace outside the U.S someplace quiet that crime is relatively low. She picks Japan; now I am super cool with that! Anime where ever I go, Asian clothing; j-pop; Tokyo! I was all excited…then she told us where; some god forsaken town known as Karakura town. Where the hell was that located? I never even heard of that being a town in Japan! It most likely has cows or chickens! I fear this move! I don't want to go! Some Japanese Hicksville! I know it! I'm going to be the total freak there with red hair and my brother will once again seem to be like a god!

"It isn't fair!"

"Rei! Shut up already!"

Did I mention that I often talk out loud to myself? Oh there is just one more tinny little thing. Something I enjoy having and using against my brother. I can see spirits. Well, not like a whole person but figures passing by and fazing in and out. My brother is deathly scared of ghost and unfortunately for him he can also see them and I love teasing him about it. You should see him scream like a girl, makes me happy. My mom however if she hears the word ghost she freaks out so fast it's not even funny. She thinks all ghost are evil spirits and if we see one we are being hunted down by demons. She has serious issues but its whatever. I still love my mom.

"Rei; hurry with your packing sweetie! Their picking up our things in an hour."

"I am mom!" My mom is sending our stuff a day ahead. My whole life is moving forward and all I want to do is stay here and try to fight back but I know its use less. I can't stop what's coming to me. I am moving away from friends, family, and the way of life I am use to.

"What a depressing thought."

"Well you're a depressing person."

"Shut up you jerk!"

"Ow! That hurt you brat!"

"Both of you stop fighting!"

"She threw a book at me!"

"Rei!"

"Mom!"

Yes this was usual in my life. To always be fighting with my brother, mom be jumping in the middle. Ah the life of a normal teenagers and a single mom.

Looking out my window I stared at the big city life going on. This will all be gone. Tomorrow this will all be a memory away.

* * *

><p><strong>There is Chapter 1. Chapters one and two usually always come out the same time. So please continue reading and enjoy.<strong>


	2. Home Coming

**Note: I am redoing some chapters. Fixing bad grammar mistakes which I can see and putting in words I may have left out or missed in these beginning chapters. Enjoy the touch up!**

**Hellllllllooooooo everyone! Orion is back once again and updating her stories along with releasing a band knew one! Now I notice something... every time I try to be serious with my themes people stay clear so i come to learn that all of you like my witty humor. So Now I plan to give you more of it in the form of a bleach fanfic!**

**Now do not fear. As this may be a IchigoXOC fic you will not be handed some goddess like being who is so powerful she is like old man yamamoto mixed with grandma Tsunada from Naruto. I refuse to do that!**

**So I hope all of you will come to love Rei. A girl we can relate to personality wise. Who has a slight ability (Like everyone else in the bleach world) and teenage issues.**

**Also do not fear. I do not plan to hack the bleach story line to pieces. You shall get your bleach and your romance too.**

**Enjoy!**

**P.S. Your reviews get you chapters. I tend to delete stories that get no reviews. XD**

**This is rated M for violence, cursing, and future... well why spoil the surprise.**

**Welcome to chapter two. This one is a hell of a lot longer in my book. Personally I think it is, I worked on this chapter for a week. Anyway.**

**If you have made it pass my crazy humor then power to you. This time our main character makes it to her new home. Now as I said before she will not be Mary Sue... in fact her relationship with our young hero will not start off all peachy.**

**Why I am telling you this...oh yes to make you read excitedly. Now the first two chapters are usually my slowest. If you have read my other stories you know they tend to pick up faster around chapter 3-4ish.**

**Anyway enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Home Coming<strong>

You know what's weird; being on a plane and everyone next to you is an American tourist while people in the other rows are natives going home. It's like we were grouped into these seating arrangements just so we can fit in with the people we're around. I don't know how many times I had to explain I wasn't a tourist or how I managed to learn how to speak Japanese within a year or how I still can't read Japanese symbols yet. Yes I can't read symbols; I don't even know how to write them correctly! But if it's in English letters I can read it even my speech isn't completely correct. Yeah sorry I am not some wiz at Japanese after all this was all forced on me.

As all of you may already know I am moving to Japan for safety issues; my mom is insane on using that as a reason for moving; and I am on a God forsaken plane with a whole bunch of tourist and people chatting away and I have to deal with this for two days. A two day flight of this; someone! Help me!

Okay maybe the flight wasn't all that bad. I happened to be able to pass out during much of it due to the boring movies they decided to give us a choice on watching. Landing was simple enough; we hit the ground, parked, and slowly got off. Not much too it expect watching a grown women hug a huge pillar inside the airport for a whole ten minutes. That woman was my very own mother. Did I mention she's afraid of heights; funny really. Now much to my surprise this wasn't farm country. I thought I would be seeing cows go by once I stepped out of this place and I saw roads. Telephone poles. Houses that aren't made of wood panels. Okay this I can deal with; looks like a suburban normal place. Maybe I won't stick out as much!

Well so much for that idea. As we loaded the cab with the few pieces of luggage that we did have people kept staring at us; namely me. Maybe red does stick out in a town filled with blacks and browns. So I stood out like a sore thumb; awesome. Maybe I should nickname myself cherry and put on shows twice a week; I am sure I'll get a good crowd. After the long ride of the cab driver staring at me and my beast through his mirror; I told you they were my worst enemy; we finally made it home. My mom seemed to conveniently moved across the street from a doctor's office. Well, there goes me playing sick.

Unpacking was uneventful but finding our bedrooms was. My brother and I just happened to want the second biggest bedroom and we just happened to get into a huge fight and then we just totally start insulting each other but in the end I won the room. Why? Because I was a girl. Now I know that sexist but hey, as a girl I have a lot of things which I need a place for. Now after we got most of our packing done the next step was to sit on the floor and eat dinner. It wasn't our choice; our furniture wasn't going to delivered till next week and we wouldn't go food shopping till Friday so we had take-out!

"Now I am sure you both are wondering about school." How my mom loved to talk about education.

"I know it's hard for us since we are in a new country and the language will be difficult to fully understand but I found a public school that promised to treat you both equally and help with the language barrier."

"Mama you are so thoughtful! I don't know what Rei and I would do without you."

What a god damn suck-up!

"Thank you Patrick. Now the high school is the local one about five blocks or so away. I figured public school would help you socialize better." Why is she staring at me as she says this? I am sociable…sometimes.

"Oh mom, we won't let you down! I promise we won't!"

Rolling my eyes I took a bite out of my sandwich. "Suck-up"

"I may be a suck-up but at least I don't talk with my mouth fill."

So my manners aren't classy? I am with family damn it! I will do what I want!

The doorbell ringing stopped me from sending an insult to this moron. The look on my mother's face told me she wanted me to asker it so I did. Only to be greeted by… nothing?

"Welcome!"

Looking down I saw a short girl. Her hair was...brown? Dirty blond? I wasn't sure. "Hello?"

"Welcome to the neighborhood!" She held up a cake which I gladly took. It looked good!

"We are your neighbors from across the street! I am Yuzu Kurosaki! I welcome you on behalf of my family." Awwww she's cute. That smile and innocent glow. I could hug her to death!

"Tha-nks." I still wasn't use to speaking Japanese.

She just smiled brighter, bowed and left. Guess from my accent she could tell I was a foreigner. I watched her cross the street and greet a boy walking her way. She hugged him; most likely her bro; but dude; his hair. It's freaking orange! Like not a red-orange or a pale almost blond orange it was freaking carrot orange! Like… the orange from a candy carrot you get on Halloween! Was it a dye job gone bad? I couldn't tell from where I was. All I know is that it had me staring with intense interest.

He then turned and our eyes met. Well… I was still amazed by the hair. He seemed to notice that and glared. Ok so maybe it wasn't a bad dye job and meant it. Ok I am all for it. I then gave him the rock and roll sign and nodded. He looked confused but who cares. This was my way of saying "Screw the norms of society your hair is cool!" and walked inside. Rock on orange boy, rock on.

There are some things I would never understand about Japanese culture and society. I am going to a public school. P-U-B-L-I-C….public; why do I have to wear a uniform? Haven't they heard of freedom of expression? I can't even wear a boy's uniform; I have to wear some weird mini skirt that I am going to freeze my ass in during winter and they act like it's no big deal. How crappy. My brother however seemed to love his new uniform. I can understand why, this bastard was making every girl go hearty eyed and follows him like lost puppies. One day I will break that bubble of his. Its Tuesday, we spent Monday shopping and getting ready for school. My brother and I will be in different classes and to that I am grateful. Last thing I need is having girls asking me questions of my prick brother.

"Well I leave you here Rei; I have to look good for the ladies and let them know I am the new single cool kid. So catch you later."

I think I just developed an eye twitch. Yup I did. "Jackass."

Getting to class was fun. I got lost like twice and when I got to my homeroom the teacher or sensei… which ever told me to wait outside. Looks like I have a fun teacher who wants me to introduce myself once the whole class is settled down; oh goody!

"Class today we have a student joining us all the way from America! She's not use to our culture and hasn't spoken the language very long so I want all of you to help her."

Yay I sound like a hopeless sheep to all my classmates. "Please welcome Thomason-chan." Chan? Dah hell? Oh never mind.

Walking in I felt the stare of every student. It started from my height, to my eyes and lastly my hair. "Thomason-Chan, please introduce yourself."

Now I never bowed before and I wasn't about to. Hell if I did it wrong I am sure it would offend them. So standing up straight I took a deep breath.

"Hi, I am Rei Thomason; please call me Rei for I am use to my first name being used not my last. I hope to get the pleasure of eating all of you."

That's when they all looked…scared? What? Did I have a bug on me or something? Did I come off scary and loud?

"Tho-Rei-Chan." Even the teacher seemed nervous. "Eat all of us?"

I nodded. "Yeah, I want to eat and get along with everyone."

"Don't you mean meet?"

I blinked and thought about it for a second. Digging into my pocket I took out my Japanese to English translation booklet. Don't judge me.

"Ooooh I got the words mixed up." I said this in English which threw more people off.

"Sorry, my Japanese still sucks." I tried my best to explain in their language which they seemed to understand for a few nodded.

Clapping the teacher went back to her happy self. "Now that's cleared up! How about we sit you next to Orihime Inoue. Inoue-Chan please raise your hand."

She did and I went to the sit next to her-HOLY CRAP! I thought my boobs were huge! She freaking beats me! Well then…note to self, the breast problem could be worse then what I first thought. But at the same time I was depressed, I was no longer the champion of cleavage. I have finally been beaten. She smiled and waved to me once I sat down. Being nice and putting aside my defeat I waved back with a smile. This won't be so bad after all. But then I noticed something orange behind Orihime. A ball of fluffy orange. Two desks down to Orihime's left was Orange boy! We're in the same class! Sweet! Maybe I find the reason behind the hair! Damn! From this far I still can't tell if it's dyed or not! Orange boy…I will find what is up with that hair! Oh hey! There's a ghost hanging outside the window next to him. Damn, I wish I could tell if it was a girl or boy. I hate seeing these burry shades.

Shrugging it off and started paying attention to the class. I had to focus extra hard. Hmmm what kind of math of this? Oh I seen this math before; it was in my dad's old college math books. Wait…college math?! Don't tell me American's are that far before behind! Oh Damn. I know what I am failing.

Want to know something cool about Japanese schools? They have twenty minute breaks between every class! I always wondered why their days were so long and hey I don't mind! It's lunch time now and thankfully I have lunch with me. I have to say I really stick out. Everyone else has that lunch box thing. I have a poptart, a ham-sandwich, and a Pepsi. I feel like a dork.

"Good afternoon Thomason-Chan!" Whoa! Where did the preppy voice come from? Oh; its Orihime.

"Hi Orihime, please call Rei. As you can tell I am not familiar with Japanese formals…" I spoke as slowly as possible. I really didn't want to screw up this time.

She just smiled and sat down next to me with some girl with short black hair. "It's ok. We understand. This is Tatsuki Arisawa. "

The girl named Tatsuki sat next to me with a grin. "Hi! So what's it's like in America? What are the sports like?"

"Hello Tatsuki" always make it a point to say a name so you can remember. "Sports are very big. Like what you call football we call soccer and there's a channel for every sport."

Tatsuki seemed to be enjoying the thought of having every sport at her fingertips. I hope she doesn't ask me more about them because I really hate sports. I find them very boring to watch and annoying to play mainly because I suck at all of them.

"That has to be cool." She mumbled to herself.

"So Rei-Chan!" Please don't use chan. Makes me feel like a kid; but I guess I'll just leave it be. "How do you like class so far?"

"It's different. In America classes are back to back unless you're in college. We never get breaks like this; only for lunch."

They both looked scared of that idea and who wouldn't be if they're not use to it. Ah the culture gap. Isn't it wonderful?

"Wow; so what did you bring for lunch." Before I could answer Tatsuki Orihime answered.

"I brought bread and red bean paste!" She was seriously holding up a loaf of bread and a huge tube of what I guess to be the paste.

"Your lunches are as weird as ever Orihime."

Would it be odd to say I wanted to try that?

"Oh, hey, Ichigo!" Tatsuki waved her arm over. "Stop being a stick in the mud and come say hello to the new girl!"

And there he was. The boy who's hair was as orange as well…an orange! Up close and personal! I could get a good view of it now!

"Ichigo; this is Rei. Rei; this is Ichigo Kurosaki."

"Oh hey, your that girl I-HEY!"

I had to do it! I stood up and grabbed his head. I had to see if it really was what I think it was.

"WOW! Your hair is really orange, orange-boy!"

Well…this won't end well.

* * *

><p><strong>As you can see Rei... is not so bright... at all. And she has a comment about everything. XD Chapter 3 will be out shorty do not fear. I have many ideas and I want to get them out quickly before they fly away.<strong>

**Thanks for reading and please, your reviews and crits are always welcomed and used.**


	3. The Nightmare

**Hey! I am back with chapter 3! I really have a ton of ideas so I am planning to get the chapters out until I am bone dry on ideas! Now i worked really hard on making this chapter better and longer.**

**Also please note I want to stick with the story line as much as possible as for if I am going to add every filler or stick to the manga only I have yet to decided. I might skip a few like a bounts but I love the Zanpakuto Arc so yeah. Still thinking on that.**

**Anyway i would love to thank everyone for the reviews. You guys got this chapter out faster than I would usually take. lol**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: The Nightmare<strong>

Walking home I felt shame. It was rather late in the day and I was just returning home. The reason? Well let me take you back to lunch.

"Wow! Your hair is really orange, Orange boy!"

He jerked me back to hard that by back hit the desk. It hurt… it hurt a lot! Rubbing my back I glared at the bot. "What was that for?!" I shouted at him.

"You grabbed my head and wouldn't let go!"

He had a point. "I had to see if that was your real hair color!"

"You could have asked you dye job freak!"

"Dye job?! This is my real hair color you Orange look alike!"

"Who the hell you calling Orange?!"

"The fruit with the mouth!"

"Why you-"

"QUIET! Kurosaki! You should know better, Rei-Chan! You are a new student and shouldn't be fighting but making a good impression on others!"

It would have seemed through our yelling and insults the bell rang. We totally missed it, we just continued yelling when the teacher-erm…sensei walked in. Not good!

"Both of you; after school; cleaning duty!"

What?! I don't clean! I never clean! Cleaning isn't my thing! "But-but!"

"Class is starting, get to your seats."

I couldn't even eat my lunch. I was starving and now I had class AND cleaning duty. This Orange-boy; it's his entire fault! If he didn't freak out for no reason I would totally be cool with this teacher! He ruined my chances of kissing up and finally getting ahead of my suck-up brother! Ichigo I'll get you… wait… Ichigo… isn't that Japanese for…

"Ichigo means strawberry! You're also a strawberry! That explains the hair!"

The whole classed laughed while the teacher scolded me. I thought I was going to die in seconds with those glares this strawberry-head was giving me. I really need to stop thinking out loud.

Cleaning was not fun. It was putting a ton of pain on my back. Like seriously; I was mopping a floor, washing off desks, cleaning up papers. Like really! Don't people get paid to do this?! Why am I doing this?! This is totally uncool! Couldn't I just sit in a room with no windows for thirty minutes to reflect? Even that would be more fun than this!

"Hey! Pick up the slack! I don't want to be here all day because of you."

My eye twitched. Was he really talking to me like that? "Listen you jerk! I am doing the best I can! And how about you?! You aren't innocent in this!"

He just shot me a glare and pointed to his half of the class room. It was spotless. "What…how…?!" He just sighed and started to help me on my end of the room. Jerk. Trying to make me feel guilty. I won't allow this. "Whatever! I can handle this!"

I slammed the mop into the bucket which turned out not to be so smart. The water shot up, splashed me in the face, I fell backwards and landed right on my ass. Awesome. I am now soaking wet, and made a bigger mess to clean up.

"And I thought Americans were cool."

"Screw you too Orange-boy!"

"Don't call me that!"

"Berry-head!"

"My name is Ichigo Kurosaki!"

"Ok Strawberry!"

"Cherry-head!"

Throughout the whole thing we argued. We argued till our throats were dry and all we could do was glare at each other. Yes he was my enemy. I would defeat him in everything, sports (even if I suck at them), class work, everything! I will win!

"Could you stop staring at me?"

"Nah!" I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Psssh! I am leaving! We're done here anyway."

Jerk. Well at least he put his cleaning stuff away. It was kind of disappointing though. I wanted to make friends my first day but as usual I blew it.

So here I am walking home completely a mess; the sun was even starting to set. I love sun sets; their so pretty. The deep blue that starts to fill the sky, then going into a purplish pinks; leading into a brilliant red-orange while reflecting their colors on the white clouds. How it could easily take me into a different world. I wonder if in heaven I would be able to see the sun set as well and how beautiful it would be.

Shaking my head I continued walking till I reached my house. Taking a glance across the street I could see into the house/clinic. Ichigo Kurosaki my new rival. I wonder if he saw me as one too. I let out a sigh and went inside.

"Mom, the trouble maker is home!"

Trouble maker…oh no. Don't tell me my brother knows; and told my mom!

"Rei!"

Tears ran down my face. My life was hell.

After mother's scolding and my brothers laughing I was finally given my dinner and somehow made it through my homework. Have you ever had to Google translated a whole freaking chapter so you could understand what the hell it was saying? If you haven't be damn grateful! It hurts the brain and gives you a reason to punch a bird. Not that I did, just saying it was annoying.

Falling onto my bed I hugged my pillow. I thought of the students I met, the classrooms, the teachers, and the whole town I was living in, how I still didn't have a real bad and was laying on a mat. All this change in such a short time; I just wish I had my old friends. I mean the only reason why I attacked that guy was because he reminded me of my friend Lou. He was an Asian kid with green hair I hung out with and was super cool.

"Jerk, super touchy about his hair. If he didn't like the attention it brought him he should just dye it!"

Damn it! I have to stop thinking about what happened! What happened, happened so I have to stop feeling guilty. I know how to stop this.

"Mommy! Did you get ice-cream?!"

All of you thinking something mean…go to hell.

I had a horrible nightmare that night. Orange Japanese symbols were chasing me screaming they were going to eat my cherry head. They were chasing me around a classroom with huge buckets of soap water in my way. It was crazy!

Waking up was no pleasure ride either. My lovely brother took it upon himself to hold a fake moth over my face as I opened my eyes. I screamed bloody murder and crash ran into a wall. I swear this is world has it out for me. Thankfully my shower went undisturbed and I was able to dress in peace. Breakfast consist of me and my brother throwing cereal at each other while mom wasn't looking.

"I'll be right back. I am going across the street for a moment."

"Huh, why?"

"Well one to return plate the cake came on, and second they had a huge accident last night! Their whole front of the house got hit by a truck! So I made breakfast for them."

My mom the angel. She really is a kind woman. "Mama you're the best!" Both Patrick and I shouted. Then it appeared; that devilish grin. "You'll both be coming over too to help. As for Rei however, you are also coming to apologize to the boy."

"WHAT?!" You got to be kidding me! I really had to say I was sorry! I didn't start the fight between us! But I knew I couldn't fight it or I would be grounded.

So off we went across the street where the small family gathered outside. Hmmm where's the mom. Wouldn't se be out here? How odd.

"Hello I am Mrs. Thomason. I heard about what happened last night. Is everyone ok?" My mother spoke in broken Japanese.

What seemed to be the father beamed with light for some odd reason; you could tell he was a ball of energy. Then there was the cute little one. She looked so adorable in her PJ's! OOOH! I want to hug her! Hmm, oh look there's another one! She… looks like her brother but cooler. Heheh that was to suck having a cooler younger sibling.

"My daughter here would like to apologize to your son."

Huh what? It was already time to say sorry?! Mom, you suck big time.

"Please Mr. Kurosaki, forgive my younger sister. Although I try hard to be a good example with my manners and such, its de-"

I elbowed him in the gut. He really needed to learn to shut up.

"Apologize… Ichigo! What happened in school yesterday?"

Aha! So Orange-boy didn't tell his father what happened! Go ahead! Lie! So I can look good again!

But he didn't lie. He told what happened word for word. That surprised me. He even apologized when his dad told him too about how he pushed me. I couldn't help but forgive and say I was sorry myself. Maybe I shouldn't have been so free with myself. But it was a surprise to meet someone who was honest. It made me feel bad.

After the whole…thing I and my brother were allowed to go to class but I had to take notes for Kurosaki until he came to school. Yes I am calling him by his last name. Yes I hate the last name thing among people my own age. Yes I am doing this because my mom told me too…

We somehow manage to get to school on time. As soon as we stepped into building I was shoved into a locker by a crowd of females. The hell?!

"Looks like I have to go little sis. It was nice walking with you. Now Ladies, let's go to class."

THAT PIG!

"Rei-Chan!" I hear a bubbly voice. Meaning…

"Orihime good morning." I said while I straighten myself.

"Morning! How was cleaning duty yesterday? Did it take very long."

I shrugged "It went alright. But I don't think me and carrot top will get along very well."

She frowned. "Don't say that. I am sure you'll get along soon."

Well isn't she positive. Well, I guess it's better than having someone think on the down side. Like me. Hmmm maybe I should be more optimistic.

"Only time will tell about that Orihime. Let's get to class. We don't want to me late."

"Alright, oh! Did you hear we're getting another new student."

My eyebrows went up as I shook my head. I hope they were American. That way I wouldn't be alone. "Who?"

"I don't know yet but I am sure we'll find out soon!"

"Then let's go!"

I wasn't going to be the new girl anymore. All the attention would be taken off me! I would be free from what I have done! I no longer have to watch where I stepped or feel awkward. YAY!

Much to my disappointment the new student wasn't American. She looked like a normal Japanese girl with black hair and gray eyes. She was rather short…like really short. So I'm still the American newbie; great. She sat next to me, she didn't wave, didn't say hello. She was quiet and looked determined. Maybe she was one of those over achievers. As she pulled out her book I saw drawings on the cover… what the hell is it… it looks like… an angry bunny. It really sucks but at the same time, looks a little cute. I felt my eyebrow twitch from just trying to figure out how that's possible.

During our break I took it upon myself to introduce who I am; I wanted to make at least one other friend and why not the new girl? I'm sure she'll like someone talking to her rather than stare at her. So, I walked over to her and smiled.

"Hi, I am Rei Thomason. I'm new here myself and from America. I Japanese kind of sucks and I were hoping we could get along and be friends." I hope I didn't sound like an idiot.

She smiled…it looked a little too sweet. Maybe she was nervous. "I'm Rukia Kuchiki. Your Japanese is fine, and I would like to make a friend." YES! I successfully made a friend on my own without looking like a total ass! I am in a happy place now.

"I saw you liked to draw." I mentioned towards her notebook. She smiled. "I do on occasion." So we spent the break talking about bunnies and art. Even Orihime and Tatsuki joined in and showed their art work. Now I…I can honestly draw but I didn't want to be a show off. Not yet; I do enjoy showing off what I am good at. Soon lunch came and so did the carrot top. His friends seemed to be telling him about the new girl and he didn't look too excited. I guess after one leaves an awful impression he learned to be careful.

I got out of my seat and started walking over to him. Hey; I had to give him the notes I made for him. "Hey, Berry-head. You're notes."

A pressure point appeared on top of his head and his expression was a glare… I think it was a glare. It looked kind of funny. "Stop calling me that!"

I rolled my eyed. "Listen, I can't call you by your first name, you don't like Orange-boy, and I refused to call you by your last name. So get use to the name Berry-head."

His brow twitched as he grabbed the notes out of my hand. "You're real annoying." "I am only annoying to those who don't understand me."

"Why hello my American beauty." Who's this? Why is this boy super close?

"Who are you?"

Ichigo stepped in. "You don't want to get him started." "That's not cool bro!"

I laughed. Well, isn't this interesting. "Hello there, I'm Rukia." Huh? Where did Rukia come from? She's looking dead at Ichigo and Ichigo looks really pale. OooooOOooh, is this a reunion of old friends, or old lovers. Only time I saw a guy that pale was when my brother saw his Ex when he brought his date home and she happened to be in the house! She held out her hand to him and he looked horrified. Maybe she had something written on it. She suddenly grabbed him and they ran off.

I'll admit, I love gossip, and I am extremely nosy. So I silently followed them and out in the school yard they were. They seemed to be arguing over something. Maybe they were a couple and now they found each other! Holy crap! She just chin palmed him! Eh…

I think I am losing my mind. I really think I am losing my mind. I-I just saw Ichigo come out of Ichigo. I blinked a couple of times. Ichigo, the school uniform Ichigo was on the ground and looked almost dead. Then there was the other Ichigo, the one dressed all in black and had a sword on his back. What the hell was happening here? Rukia dragged off uniform Ichigo into a room a closed it then they both started running. I hid behind a trash can and waited till I couldn't hear them anymore. Quickly I got up and ran towards the door. She locked it. I glared and using every bit of strength I kicked the door open. There is was, Ichigo. I walked over slowly and knelt down. I carefully I felt his pulse. Nothing. I put my fingers on his neck. Nothing. Startled I jumped back. He's dead. He's dead. What I saw was his spirit. I paled and bolted out of the room. That boy was dead! I ran the way till I saw my brother. He was talking to Orihime. I didn't bother to listen to or wait for them to stop. I grabbed hold of him and didn't let go.

"Hey! What, Rei! Don't you see I am busy?! Rei… why are you shaking? Rei?"

"Rei-Chan? What's wrong."

I could feel the warmth coming off my brother. So what I saw, what I felt was real. This isn't a nightmare. I saw someone's soul leave their body. What kind of world is this? This made no sense.

"Rei!"

My brother he's screaming now. But I can't… I can't speak. I am too scared to speak. This is just too much. I. I fainted.

I woke up sometime later in the nurse's office. Blinking I looked around and saw Orihime in a chair looking a bit worried along with Tatsuki. Awww they were watching over me. Maybe I already made some new friends.

"Oh good! You're awake! Your brother was real worried when you fainted." Orihime told me. She told me how he carried me to the nurse and how Tatsuki took my notes for me since I missed the rest of the classes. I told them both thank you and started to get up. I didn't want to keep them waiting I am sure they want to go home. They walked me out and waved as we went our ways. They wished me better health and off I went. They were real nice.

But it still startled me. How could someone leave their body but what scared me most was that this was the first time I ever saw detail. I saw Ichigo, orange hair and all. I never saw detail, only shades. It frightens me to see everything. What if I saw other people and saw how they once looked like. For once I know what my brother feels. It has to be scary seeing someone in death as they were in life. It makes it too personal. I shook my head. There had to be a reason. There had to-

"Hey Cherry, I heard you passed out."

My body froze. My feet rooted itself to the ground and I felt my hands shake. How could I hear his voice? Slowly I turned my head and saw him in his uniform; in his body. I felt my face drain of color. He was alive and walking.

"What's wrong with you? You look like you just seen a ghost."

"I have." I whispered softly.

"Huh?"

"Nothing, nothing at all!" I held up my hands in defense as my legs finally learned how to move again. "I have to go home! Bye!" I ran off. It took every drop of energy I had inside me and ran off like a bat out of hell. As soon as I got home I bolted up the stairs and locked myself in my room.

"Rei?! Is that you?" My mom shouted. She keeps calling to me but I ignored her and started going through my box filled with books. I looked at every spiritual book, every horror, everything related to ghost, souls, and the afterlife. I was going to get to the bottom of this! I had to find out what the hell he was! What was his connection to that girl? I couldn't let this go. It scared the hell out of me but I had to know what he was. I'll research everything if I have too I don't care! I will find out and when I do I'll confront him!

Hmmm, why am I getting a feeling that I read something like this before. Oh right twilight. I snickered. Sparkly vampires. How silly.

Hours. Hours I spent looking at every book I had. Nothing. Not one thing on this. It was 12am and I couldn't find a thing. It annoyed me to no end. I who always had an answer for everything couldn't answer this. Sighing I looked out my window and looked into the sky. I wasn't going to be able to sleep tonight. I knew it.

"Ichigo Kurosaki. I'll find out what you are. I swear I will."

Hmmm? What's this? I have a missed call on my phone. It arrived at 8pm. Oh its Orihime inviting me to dinner tomorrow. Maybe if I just rest my brain I'll figure it out. Smiling and decided my search will continue later and that tomorrow I will focus on making a good friendship.

Little did I know that this dinner would send me on a crazy ride.

* * *

><p><strong>Yes our character is developing herself. I hate those characters that stay the same throughout a whole story. Change is very much a theme I enjoy as you can see. So i decided to make the OC friendly with Orihime, why? cause Orihime is the easiest character and kinder character. So its easy to make that relationship positive for usually most of Ichigo's don't start out positive lol.<strong>

**Next week its that dinner with Orihime and her brotherly hollow.**

**Chapter 4: Demons aren't beautiful seducers.**

**Please review!**


	4. Demons Aren't Beautiful Seducers

**Hey everyone! Sorry for the wait, college and all. ^^ You know how that goes. Work on essay like every minute of your life. x.x Anyway! I just want to thank everyone who commented on the last chapter! Here are some shout outs! **

**Shinkaboo - I am glad you enjoyed the chapter I hope you like this one as well! **

**Hotaruchainmaster - Thanks for the support! Believe me it is much needed!**

**Magic chopsticks - ****I am glad someone doesn't want to bite my head off for the Orihime friendship thing. Believe me when I say it pains me to think of her as a friend since I find her too... bubbly. **

**Shannyrox101 - That seems... like the best awkward position and I will consider it XD **

**This one might not be as long as the one before it but it basicly deals with Orihime's brother when he was a hollow. As I said before I am trying to do my best with sticking to the story line but will add my own twist and turns even though this one is pretty much general. **

**You know, I've come to see I love using the word "Anyway" alot in my little memo's... hmmm So**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

**Title: Demons Aren't Beautiful Seducers**

Getting ready for this dinner was rather annoying. I wanted to look good to make a good impression. Being in school is one thing but being able to wear what I want and make a statement is another. I needed to find something that just screamed hello. However before I could even finish my evening outfit I was called.

"Yo Rei! Mom wants you to run to the store."

I glared at him. "Could you learn to knock?"

He just shrugged and threw a twenty on the box along with a list. "Just go before you get ready to go out. Mom doesn't want to wait for hours." Patrick said as he walked to his room.

I grumbled and threw on some sweatpants and a put on a bra. Hey I was in my room alone, which meant a t-shirt and undies. I wasn't going to be all dressed up in my room. Anyway, I headed outside much to my dismay. I hated going to the store; buying food and crap was so annoying. Why I don't know, I just never liked it. On my way there I was surprised to see Orange-boy playing baseball with the Rukia chick. I raised my eyebrow at and walked over. If I was going to find out what he was I had to be a little social and try to dig out information. So I walked over with fill intent to learn what was going on.

"Hey Orange-boy; practicing for the big boy league?"

I saw the pressure point appear on his forehead. Whipping his head around, he glared at me. "Do you ever have anything nice to say?"

"I did but you took it the wrong way and shoved me into a desk." I shot back.

"If you call what you did compliments then you have issues."

"Why thank you, I rather have issues than dirty tissues."

"What the hell?"

"The hell indeed."

"Ichigo, who is this?" Rukia asked as she popped up beside Ichigo. Ichigo? I thought in japan you had to use a prefix after everyone's name unless two people were really close. How close could they have gotten in a few days. Hmmmm, interesting. After all, they were together when Ichigo went ghostly so maybe they know each other from way back and just acting like they just met. So many possibilities.

"This is Rei, she's in our class." As soon as he said that Rukia's muscles relaxed and she came up to me.

"How do you do?" She bowed in a… weirdest way, like she was addressing some kind of queen. Weird. So I bowed back and greeted her.

"So Rukia, I hear you transferred over here too. Where are you from?" She didn't answer right away, most likely thinking of an answer to I played along.

"Sorry I didn't use a prefix or… honor title, whatever they are, I am from America and I don't know how to use them just yet." Play it smooth, that was my plan.

"Oh don't worry. I am from the north part of Japan." Nice save Rukia but I know something was up. Now it was time to ask the question that would lead to an invitation to her home.

"Hi everyone!"

Huh? What? Orihime? No! She couldn't be here! My investigation! I couldn't dig for answers with her around. Damn this would just have to wait much to my dismay.

"Hi Orihime! What's up?" I asked cheerfully, after all she really didn't do anything wrong.

"Oh! I just got back from shopping for tonight! You're still coming over right Rei-Chan?" And there's the "chan" I told her she could drop it…

"Yup, So expect me there soon right after I do some of my own shopping for my mom."

She smiled and nodded. "Wait, you two are hanging out later?" Ichigo asked a bit worried. Why was he worried?

"Yeah Kurosaki-Kun." She replied shyly. Oh? Am I sensing a crush or is she scared of his mug face?

"Well if that's the case…make sure you don't pick up any bad habits like yelling from her, or her rudeness."

THIS JERK!

"What the hell does that mean?"

"I think you know what it means or did the hair dye poison your brain and made you stupid?"

"This is natural ORANGE-BOY! Or does your thick skull keep you from remembering anything you hear?"

"Stop calling me Orange-boy! My name is Ichigo you cherry head!"

"Bite me!"

Rukia cleared her throat loudly drawing both of our attention. We shot each other one last glare and I started to stomp off.

"I'll catch you later Orihime, I can't stand the smell of bad fruit any longer!"

I heard yelling coming from behind me but I choose to ignore whatever it was he said. I would get the last word even if it killed me.

Later that day I was dressed and ready to have some fun. I was not going to let the fight with orange boy ruin my day. No way in hell. I was putting on my sneakers when I heard my cell go off. Looking at it I saw it was from Tatsuki saying she was on her way to Orihime's house. Looks like we were leaving at the same time; I just hoped I wasn't going to be late. I took a bit of time getting dressed; yes I dressed up a little, I never know who I am going to meet. First impressions are the biggest.

So off I headed, and finally I found her house. Japan was odd. You had numbers on houses but they don't go in numeral order but the older they were built. So weird I am use to the odd numbers being on one side of the street and the evens on the other. Anyway, upon my arrival I received a hug from Orihime and a wave from Tatsuki.

"So how was it like getting here? Did you get lost?" Tatsuki asked after taking a taste of the tea Orihime made for us.

"Only once and that's a miracle for me." I laughed and took a sip of tea. "Wow! Japanese green tea is good!"

"I am glad you like it. I hear American's drink a lot of coffee usually."

I nodded. "Yes we do; why do you think we have cities that never sleep."

They laughed and I grinned. I think this friend making thing would be easier than I expected. That was good, it helped relieve some stress I had. Before I knew it we were talking way into the evening and Tatsuki almost freaked as I ate Orihime's cooking without question; I think she really freaked when I asked for seconds.

"Hey Orihime; who's that guy in the picture?" I motioned towards the picture on a kind of stand.

"Oh that's right. You don't know; that's my brother he passed away years ago." She smiled weakly. I kind of feel bad I asked. She had this lonely look in her eyes even though she was smiling.

"I understand your pain. I lost my father recently." I put my hand on her shoulder and smiled. "Best we can do is living the life they would want us to live."

Her smile grew a bit stronger and I could see Tatsuki nodding in agreement. Having people to relate to and help you grow stronger. Yeah, this was the kind of friendship I was hoping for and I think I found it.

Just then we all heard something hit the floor and turned to look. It was a stuffed animal with… a rip across its face. My hair on the back of my neck stood up. Something wasn't right about that doll.

"Oh no! My brother gave me this!" Orihime almost flew to the doll which was creeping me out. Holding it in her hands she stared at it longingly.

"Can it be fixed, it's pretty old maybe the fabric wore out?" Tatsuki asked as we got up and walked over to her; I stood up at this point.

Then Orihime was quiet for a moment before whispering a 'no way'. She was knocked back harshly at that very moment. Tatsuki was right by her side screaming if she was ok. I was stuck frozen solid at what I was seeing. It was a huge monster. It had a body of a lizard but too arms and a head like a human almost due to its black hair. And it was…was…

"TATSUKI! LOOK OUT!" But it was too late. First it attacked her shoulder then presided to knock her down. I looked around and what else I saw startled me. There were two Orihimes but unlike Ichigo when I saw him she still had her clothes she was wearing on with a chain coming from her chest to her body. She looked so scared…I had to do something! So I picked up the train and threw it at the monster the best I could.

"You…you dare try to keep me from her?" It turned to me letting go of Tatsuki. Its voice was like nails scraping against a plate. "You will not take her from me!" It howled and charged. I put my hands up in front of myself and closed my eyes waiting for the impact but it didn't come. Opening them I saw the orange head I was starting to get used to seeing. Ichigo Kurosaki was in front of me, a large sword between him and the monster as he wore that black outfit. I sank to the floor and stared at him.

Him and the monster started talking to each other. This made my head spin so slowly I started to claw over to Orihime. I had to help her, she still looked so scared yet happy at the same time seeing how it was Ichigo who saved us. Before I could reach her the monster had knocked Ichigo out the house and grabbed Orihime. I heard Orihime scream my name; a wave of pain hit through my body as I was knocked into a wall. Every part of me ached in pain as I tried to sit up.

_Damn, damn, damn! _

I was finally sitting up my breathing was heavy and my put my hand on my side. I was bleeding. Whatever that tail was made of it had to be hard and sharp. Shaking my head I made my way towards Tatsuki to check on her. Every bit of movement hurt like hell but I had to make sure she was ok and she was. She was knocked out and bleeding a bit but other than that I thought she would be ok. I took my jacket and pressed it against her shoulder trying to stop the bleeding while using my hand to press on my own. Soon her bleeding stopped and I moved slowly away from her to a wall again so I could support myself. Whatever was going on outside I hope it would end soon with Ichigo as the victor. The howls were driving me crazy and I was growing weaker. Soon however the howls stopped and my vision was going blurry.

"Rukia; let's get her back into her body!"

Orihime, they are talking about Orihime. I hear them rushing to her. I heard a pop as well. I wonder what's going on; I could hardly hear anything. Next I heard them talking about Tatsuki and making sure she was ok along with another popping sound.

"So they won't remember."

"No, now to take care of her."

"Cherry head…I think she saw everything. She was ready to defend herself from a hollow and all."

"I don't think so, she could have felt wind."

"Maybe."

These assholes. "When you talk about someone make sure they can't hear you." I looked up and I could see a blur of orange. "My name is Rei Orange-boy. How many times I got to say it?"

I heard Rukia gasp and before I knew it I saw total darkness.

I woke up with a later. Well, more like I bolted awake and found Tatsuki and Orihime looked at me with a smile. What the hell? Why were they smiling? Then they asked me if I was ok and told me some stupid ass story and Tatsuki agree to it! What the hell? Didn't they remember the monster! The demon? What was going on? I said farewell to them and headed home.

It was too weird having this happened. Maybe that pop was a memory replacement thing. I shook my head and when I made it towards my block I just happened to look up. Ichigo. He happened to be looking out the window; this, was no going to end. I would figure this all out.

"Hey Ichigo."

He looked at me and raised a Orange eyebrow. "Since when you use my name?"

Maybe, maybe I shouldn't tell him I know just yet. So I just smiled at him and said. "Since when do you look cute? Nice hair. It's better flat." He was confused with a light blush on his face. So he's shy, how cute. I walked off and frowned.

_I will find out the truth of everything Kurosaki; but as long as Rukia is near you finding out won't be easy. That memory thing might not have worked this time but it might some other for now since you both saved me I'll let it go. _

Yes today I would let it go but I now knew that this town wasn't anywhere near boring nor will my life be normal from this day on.

* * *

><p><strong>Anyway I hoped you enjoy and thank you once again for all the support and for even taking time to read. ^^ Next chapter will have a little more R&amp;R<strong>

_**Chapter 5**_

_**Oranges and Cherries**_


	5. Oranges and Cherries

**Hello everyone! Heres another update! ^^ I am glad I got this chapter out before the New Year. Cutting it close but hey, something to read while recovering from hang overs or while waiting for a party. X3 Anyway I liked how much I wrote on this chapter and I started to heal the relationship between Ichigo and Rei however agruing is what they do best and that will not change. XD **

**So heres a little mush and fluff and this chapter leads into chapter 7 of the manga. Yes. I plan to leave no important character out and I have been decided on what kind of power she will have. I am leading towards the "Fullbring" that we learn about in the latest chapters of the manga. That way Rei is not god modding and it fits into the bleach power types. As for her brother I am not sure yet.**

**So Tell me what you guys think of the idea. I love to hear from you all!**

**Enjoy the chapter! **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

**Title: Oranges and Cherries**

Maybe it was because I was bored; maybe it was because I wanted to do something stupid; or maybe because I wanted to totally be myself. Whatever it was it possessed me to dance my way to school. Moving my hips to the beat as I walked down the streets toward the school only every once in the while would I hop in the air or walk backwards while crossing the street. I was in a pretty good mood considering what I had witness in the past weeks. Maybe because I finally slept on a bed and not a cold floor; I don't know, I honestly don't care. All I want to do is party like mad. As I walked into the school I was still moving with a song on my hips. Even getting out my books was a dance event. Then I saw him. The Orange-boy who surpassed death' once again he is companied by the girl, the only other person besides me, who knew of this.

They sat down without many words spoken to each other so I walked over. Over the week I realized that if I wanted to learn anything I would need to keep them apart. So I was going to have to swallow all pride I had and hold back all witty comments in order to accomplish this mission. Keeping my good mood up I just thought of all the information I might gain. I danced over and grinned.

"Ichigo!"

"Kurosaki…" He corrected.

I of course ignored this. "Want to hang out tomorrow after school?"

"What?" He looked completely confused. Also he looked at me as if I was completely nuts. I don't blame him we been fighting since day one after all. "What's with the sudden invention?"

"Well I been thinking; we got off on a really **really**bad foot but talking to Orihime and Tatsuki they tell me you're a really nice guy once I get to know you. So…why not start over?" I smiled.

Ichigo started at me for a long while as if deciding; he looked down at his book once or twice then at me. The moment was starting to get awkward.

"Alright, I'll hang out with you tomorrow. It's not like I have to travel very far any way. You're right across the street; so if we don't get along I can just go home."

"Fair enough! You don't mind American dishes for dinner do you?"

Shrugging he answered. "I'll go for anything. What time tomorrow?"

"An hour after school? That way you can change and crap."

"Fine."

"Okay! See you then." Mission complete! He agreed to come over! Now I can dig my claws into him and find out what he truly was!

"Mom please! It's just for dinner and we so we can study!" I whined. Seems my mission wasn't completely a go; I forgot to ask my mom for permission.

"You just lay this on me without any warning; how do you expect me to say yes?" She shot at me and I bit my lower lip. She was right. I didn't even warn her yesterday I was planning on inviting someone over.

"I'm sorry mom… it's just…I…I… I was so sick of the tension in the classroom that I just wanted to try and end our fighting. After all we are neighbors." I sniffed and wiped my nose. This use to always work when I was a kid; hopefully I still got the magic.

Mother just stared at me for a minute and glared. "You know that stopped working when you turned 13 right?"

Damn it.

"But you do have a good point. It would be good to end the bad karma between you too." Yes! She is giving in! "However" oh no. "You have to leave the door open, lights on, and only play an hour or two with video games. You said he coming to study then study! Now I have to go make more sauce." With that she went into the kitchen.

So that plan was all set and ready I now had to change. I nearly leaped up the stairs and into my room only to see my brother on my bed, playing my game.

"Get out!"

"Hold on I am almost done."

"Is that my game file?"

"Didn't want to start a new game. Damn this bitch won't die."

"GET THE HELL OUT OF MY ROOM!"

"Chill I am almost done!"

Stomping over I pulled out the plug to the T.V. "I said out."

Now Patrick got up about to attack me but I grinned. "Also I have guest in here at the moment. Why not turn around and say hello?"

Going pale he nearly ran out the room. "I have crap to do anyway." I almost fell over laughing. What a chicken shit he was.

I changed quickly into a black shirt that appeared to be a t-shirt but had long white sleeves stitched into the t-shirt part and a pair of ripped up black jeans. Plugging the T.V back in I prayed my brother didn't save the game; hell I wanted to be the first to beat the new DMC. Stepping back to the door frame I wondered if my room was too girly. My new bed was covered with a rainbow and white patterned comforter with a light wood bedpost. The dressers were a snow white with splashes of deep colors on it along with the T.V. and computer stand, my book self also blend in with this mix and my rug was a light peace color. Posters of my favorite bands and rather gothic images of death hung on the walls giving a strong contrast from the furniture. I love mixing and matching, the furniture was a mirror of my artistic self and the posters of my darker half. Nodding in approval I went into the living room waiting for my guest to arrive.

It didn't take long for the doorbell to ring and I nearly flew to the door. Opening it I saw Ichigo where just a t-shirt and a pair of jeans; he looked almost bored and that didn't surprise me.

"Hey Ichigo!" I smiled and all he did was scratch his head. "Ummmm Rei I kind of have a friend with me." I blinked a few times and then saw Rukia pop up behind him. Mother fucker… Putting on the biggest smile I could I tell him it was alright with me but I had to check with my mother.

"Well I guess its ok. I am sure he is just nervous." Sometimes I could just hate my mother. First she gave me crap about inviting him without asking now she's saying "It's okay". I mumbled to myself and left the kitchen back to the front door.

"She said its okay; come on in you don't need to take off your shoes. " Ichigo looked at me weird and I think Rukia appeared disgusted. Sorry but we're Americans with American habits. "Up this way, we can hang in my room until dinner is ready." They didn't hesitate to follow and looked around as they did.

"So I am guessing that you don't use chop sticks much." I nodded to Ichigo's statement. "We tried learning but we just found it too difficult so we just brought our knives and forks over from the U.S. We don't eat rice much either unless it's Spanish or mom tries to cook a Japanese meal. It's pretty funny watching her cook rice." I could have sworn I heard Ichigo snort as Rukia stayed quiet.

Opening the door to my room I invited them in and to make themselves at home. Ichigo walked in and sat himself on the floor while Rukia stood in the entrance staring at my massive collection of stuffed animals.

"You know Rukia, if you look carefully you will see I set them up so they form a chair and you can sit in them." With that she dove into the stuffed animals with a slight blush on her face I couldn't help but giggle.

Sitting down on the bed I pulled out my notebook. "So Rukia, I never really got to talk to you much; what's up?" I sometimes thing my Japanese isn't all that great with my New York accent because Ichigo had to tell her what I meant; it sucked being a foreigner.

"Oh! Sorry but sometimes I can't make out what you say." I shrugged at her. "I understand I know I'm the odd ball." I laughed and she smiled while Ichigo watched us. He looked almost nervous about something and I knew why. I knew he was some kind of demon/spirit hunter and Rukia was his little teammate. They didn't know I remembered what happened at Orihime's but that was fine. I wasn't willing to give myself up just yet.

"Well I am just studying and watching the reality shows here. The shows are the most enjoyable. " I thought to myself for a moment then ended up getting a whole list of shows from her, hey, T.V could help improve my Japanese.

"You got to be kidding; half those shows she watches are stupid." Ichigo, being the only male in a girlish room, complained and who can blame him, we kind of forgot he was there. "Sorry Ichigo, which shows do you watch?" He blinked a few times and shrugged. "Don't really watch T.V besides the news and stuff. Yuzu and Karin usually control the T.V"

"Yuzu and Karin?"

"My younger twin sisters; Yuzu was the one who greeted you when you first moved in." Oh yeah, I remember that name now. "That's right, she's the one who brought the yummy cake… didn't even last two days it was so good." Just thinking about that cake made my mouth water. "Yeah she's the cook in the family. Can I ask a question?" I blinked and nodded. "Why is everything a rainbow but… your posters… are rather out of place?"

Should have seen that coming but before I can even answer the asshole of my life entered the room. "Little sister I see your guest have arrived." Patrick grinned at Rukia. What a dirty pig he could be.

"I thought you were just having a guy come over; you never told me you were having a lady friend." Rukia looked confused as he smiled and winked at her while Ichigo and I had huge pressure marks on our heads. Glad to know Ichigo also finds my brother annoying.

"So Rei, are you going to invite me to join you three in your study group?" Patrick was already walking in looking for a space next to Rukia. "No, I will not and don't you have that girl calling you in a few, you know the one you ditched me for countlessly." He frowned and glared at me, yeah I screwed up his game.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

I wasn't going to let him get away that quick. "You know the girl with the dyed hair, big bust, kind of tall."

"There is no girl like that in school…"

I grinned at him. "Who said this girl even goes to our school, I just always see her hang around you." He went pale getting the message and cleared his throat. "I have homework to do; I just remembered. I'll chat with you all later." With that he left and I grinned in triumph.

"What was that about?" Ichigo asked as he unpacked his books from his bag. "My brother is a horn dog and was targeting Rukia. I had to stop that." I replied. "That I get; I meant that girl thing." Oh shit; I didn't think he would pick up on that. "Oh Just a stalker ex he has from the states; it was just me saying if he didn't cut it out I would personally have her come here." "Ah."

"Hey Rukia…Are you going to study or keep assaulting my stuffed animals?"

She laughed. It was weird here I been wanting to crack the mystery between the two of them but at the same time I realize that even thought they had secrets they also were pretty normal. Maybe they were super heroes or agents of God, I really didn't know but I was having fun.

We studied for a good hour and a half before dinner was done. Going into the kitchen and seeing their expressions were interesting. Rukia looked down right clueless on how or what a fork was and Ichigo looked disappointed that there was no rice. Mom had set everything up, the noodles were placed in the center of the table next to a large steamy bowl of red Italian sauce and in the glass bowl next to that were fried meatballs that were lightly coated with cheese and sauce and the garlic bread smelt divine. I couldn't help but lick my lips and run to my place at the table. I was so ready to eat all this up!

"Ichigo you can sit next to Patrick and sorry dear I don't know your name." My mother spoke as she looked at Rukia.

"My name is Rukia Ma'am."

My mother smiled. "Rukia you can sit next to Rei."

Taking their place at the table I sighed as my mother began her prayer. Afterward we started eating. I had to help Rukia with the whole how to use a fork thing; Ichigo was rather good but it was clear he was uncomfortable. As soon as Rukia put the meatball in her mouth her eyes lit up and complimented my mom; Ichigo didn't have to say a word, he attacked the bread and had a second plate of food. Although some parts of dinner did get annoying, like when my mom asked Ichigo and Rukia if they were related or dating…sometimes mother could be so forward.

After dinner we headed back towards my room. "We can play a game if you both want. I have enough controllers." Ichigo looked like he was more than happy to agree but then Rukia's cell phone suddenly went off and her expression turned serious.

"I'm sorry but we have to go." Ichigo didn't ask why, all he did was say something important had just happened and went to get their stuff in a hurry. So the cell phone told them they had a job to do? Was someone reporting the hunt to them? I just told them it was about and waited for them to leave. Then I followed.

I tried to stay in the shadows as much as I could as I followed them. Once again Ichigo was in that weird outfit and Rukia was helping him on what to do. The creature they were fighting was again a huge beast wearing some kind of mask. He looked so determined to win and then I saw why; like when he was protecting Orihime, Tatsuki, and I he was protecting someone else, a spirit this time. I watched as he killed the beast and turn to the boy. Gently he hit the boy in the head with the handle piece of his sword and then in a flash of light the boy was gone. Was Ichigo Kurosaki an angel of some kind? Quietly I turned to leave when I heard them say something that caught my attention.

"Hey Rukia was it me or did you feel anything weird when we were at Rei's house?"

My house? He felt something weird at my house?

"I don't know Ichigo, my power hasn't returned yet, its rather difficult for me to tell. Why do you ask?"

Turning back I watched the couple. Ichigo was scratching the back of his head with a puzzled expression. "Just something didn't fit; I don't know what though." "Well don't worry about it; you might have just sensed a hollow nearby."

Hollow? Was that what they called those things they just fought? I kept listening hoping to gain more information from them.

"Well she was able to hear us when we saved Orihime; that's been bugging me."

"Yes about that, maybe because she was injured she was close to death so she was able to hear us that way."

So they don't know why I can see or hear them that night. Interesting; I guess I am not normal then. "Maybe, let's go home; I want to go to bed." At that pointed I knew it was time for me to leave.

When I finally got home I went on the computer and searched the whole hollow in spiritual text but nothing came up. Then I got a little curious and looked up death gods. That gave me a whole list of crap that I found useless. This was just stupid now, I was starting to think directly asking him would work out better somehow but I pushed that aside. I wouldn't ask him yet, not until at least I had someone else agree that there was something weird going on with him. Not till it wasn't just me seeing all this crap. Getting up from my computer I changed and went to bed.

The next day I happened to leave the same time Ichigo did. Waving I walked over to him.

"So are we on good terms now?" I asked with a sly smile.

"You seemed to enjoy my home and company yesterday." Ichigo get out a snort and grinned a little.

"It wasn't as bad as I thought it would be but your mom is pretty bold. Can I ask you something?" I nodded. "Where was your dad?"

I frowned and stopped walking making Ichigo stop and turn to me. "My dad, he passed away a year ago. I don't know the details only mom knows but it was enough to make us move here." I smiled weakly.

There was a look of sympathy in Ichigo's eyes that seemed to make me feel understood; as if I wasn't the only one missing a parent. "I see. Sorry for your lost." "And I am sorry for yours."

Ichigo looked rather startled by my statement but I just put a hand on his shoulder. Heh, he was only an inch taller than me. "You're eyes tell everything Ichigo." We didn't speak the rest of the way home but for a little bit I felt a little connected to him.

When we finally got to school we went our own ways. I went straight to Orihime and Tatsuki. We all started chatting and I greeted Rukia when she entered. Everything was going good when lunch came around. "Hey I am going to ask Ichigo and Rukia to join us. Their cool peoples." Tatsuki approved and Orihime blushed horribly. "Be back in a few."

Finding out that they could eat on the roof was cool. You never got to eat there in America; at least in the schools I went to. Once I got there I saw Ichigo was with three other boys. "Yo!" I waved. But they were all focused on something else. "What's going-" I stopped short. They were all looking at a cage with a bird…a very odd bird…a very possessed bird.

* * *

><p><strong>Well there's yet another chapter completed! I hope you all enjoyed it! Please review and have a Happy New Year!<strong>

**Chapter 6 **

**The ****Giant, The Cage, and The Berries.**


	6. The Giant, The Cage, and The Berries

**Hey guys and girls! Yet another chapter! I know! 2 of them within a week! Why? Because college winter vacation means I like to write more since its all free creative writing without someone grading it! :D Anyway heres the newest chapter!**

**This chapter was by far my longest written. I think it was due to the whole Shibata (The bird) being around 1 and a half mangas long that I did not only want to focus on that. So of course I added some Ichigo and Rei moments along with a startling ending with a little foreshadowing. XD I notice too that I will be nearing the soul society arc in no time if I keep up this writing. I am looking forward to it.  
><strong>

**I hope everyone has enjoyed their New Year and I hope all your plans come through.**

**Ghost2113 I hoped I answered your question in the review you left me. **

**Everyone else who reviewed I thank you. This chapter is for you. ^-^**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

**Title: The Giant, The Cage, and The Berries**

"My name is Shibata Yuuichi! What are your names?" This bird was completely possessed. I mean it just gave a first and last name to be called by and then asks for everyone else name! Ichigo's friends just went nuts over it thinking it was super trained and even tried to the large friend to tell where he got it. I was even curious about that.

"Hey Ichigo! Rukia!" I spoke up louder this time plastering a huge grin on my face.

"Huh?" Ichigo blinked and turned towards me. "When did you get here?"

"Oh I just got here soon enough to see that adorable birdy talk!" Walking over I knelt down to the cage. "Hello little guy! I'm Rei."

"Nice to meet you Ms. Rei." Well wasn't he a polite little ghost.

Looking over towards the largest member of the group I waved. "Hi, I am Rei."

"Hello." Whoa! Now his voice was deep; and that tan! Was he really Japanese?

One of Ichigo's friends, he had brown hair and looked… slow, ran up to the tan giant and patted him on the back. "This person, little lady, is Chad! Don't be afraid; he might be as tall as a sky scraper but he's gentle." Ah, now I know why I didn't remember this guy's name; I found him to be annoying.

"Well it's nice to meet you Chad." Chad just nodded. Well it was clear he wasn't much of a talker. Looking over at Ichigo and Rukia I saw they were talking but not loud enough for me to hear. It was most likely about the bird and the spirit within it.

Sometimes I just wanted to call them out on what they were but then I realize if I do they'll deny it or try to make me forget. It might have failed once but I didn't want to take that chance. I needed someone else who was able to see what I saw; I thought about bringing my brother along and having him witness it but knowing him he would faint and force himself to forget everything. But…this guy name Chad had a bird that was possess so most likely they would come after the bird right. Maybe I could come up with a plan.

"Hey, Hey…dude she's totally ignoring me!"

"Ah-Oh!" I snapped out of my thoughts.

"Finally realized I was calling f-"

"Hey Chad, do you have everything you need for your little bird? Maybe I could help you pick up the kind of bird seed and such. I use to have birds before my old cat ate them."

This earned me a few sweat drops but it was clear I had Chad's attention. Then he started to reply, please allow me to stay close to that bird!

"Can you repeat that please; you talk to half and some of was in English."

First there was Spanglish* and I how I have invented Japlish…

Nearly everyone fell over laughing at my sad attempted of Japanese and all I could do was blush darkly. Getting up, clearly embarrassed, and crossed my arms.

"It's not funny! This is the last time I come up here to ask you guys to eat lunch with Orihime, Tatsuki, and I!" I turned around and started walking off. Well I just made a damned fool of myself.

"Wait! Orihime wants to have lunch with me?" And I come to believe Ichigo needs to beat that girl crazy friend of his…

Going back to the classroom I nearly stomped all the way there. Orihime was the first to notice the puss on my face followed by Tatsuki who asked if she needed to beat the crap out of any of the guys there. I shook my head and pulled out the lunch I had made at home.

"Don't worry about it guys. Hey Orihime, I'll trade you half my Chicken Salad, cheese, and ketchup sandwich for half your red-bean paste sandwich." I offered her; we had started to trade lunches and even though her cooking sounds weird it's pretty good.

"Sure!" Orihime almost leaped at my food while Tatsuki's face turned with disgusted. "How you both can eat that crap is beyond me."

I shrugged. "I like living on the edge of sanity when it comes to food."

She laughed. "I can tell."

The rest of the day went on without much fuss. Ichigo and Rukia stood all day in class; we had a pop quiz it was eh. Walking home would prove to be a different event. Ichigo wasn't with Rukia. Rukia had gone off somewhere. Perfect timing; let's see if I can get anything out of him. Running up behind him jabbed his back.

"OW!" His orange head whipped around so quick I thought I heard a snap. "What was that for?"

Keeping the best poker face I lied. "I tried calling you but you didn't answer."

"Oh; well what do you want?" Well isn't he pleasant; at least I got to jab him.

"We leave across the street from each other; maybe I wanted to walk home with you?"

With an orange eyebrow raised he looked at me skeptically. "Why would you want to walk home with me? This morning was weird enough but now home too?"

"So dis' morning was weird? I thought it was nice walking together even thought it was quiet."

"Dis' morning?"

"Hush up and answer me."

"Well for one, I thought it was a little awkward. "

"What's awkward is when a girl flirts with you and clearly likes you but you're too clueless to realize."

Ichigo's face turned red as I stared at him. Then the strangest thing happened…he turned a bright pink and had to cover his chin and mouth with his hand as he stared back at me.

"You…like me?" What was that? Did I just hear what I think I heard.

"What?"

"This… is a weird confession…I would never…"

Wait… confession… THIS CLUELESS SON OF A-! He is so clueless about Orihime's actions that he thinks I am talking about myself? Since when do teenage boys not pick up the signs?

"You moron!" I nearly screamed. "You have to be the most clueless teenager ever!" I was turning red in the face. I wasn't sure if it was from being embarrassed, mad, or…when he said 'I would never…' that sounded like a rejection to a confession that never was!

"Who are you calling a moron? You just confessed! I am not that clueless!"

"I wasn't talking about myself you dumb nut! Jesus Christ! Why would I ever confess to a boy like _you_! I would never pick someone who couldn't tell the difference between a come on and a friend zone line!"

Now he was red…but it was anger this time. "Oh yeah, like I would want some loud mouth female who can't even speak correct Japanese as a girlfriend! Nor one that can't even do their homework and says that her brother used it as paper towel!"

"First off I am not loud, second he really did do that Orange-Boy!"

"As if you FAKE GINGER!"

I gasp and grabbed my hair. "I AM NOT A FAKE GINGER YOU STRAWBERRY!"

"My name means one who protects! Ich-"

"I don't care!"

"Who says I wanted you to care!"

"Why don't you go kick rocks?"

"How about you bite me!"

With that we both stomped away from each other. I walk across the street from him glaring at the sidewalk. He dared think I would confess; like seriously, I don't even know the guy! What an ass! What a clueless asshole! But now I was back at square one. Things would be to awkward to go try to patch it up just to find out a few secrets besides…I will not give him the joy of having me say sorry twice! This was his dumbass fault!

Getting to the block I saw that Ichigo's house was in uproar. People were being rushed in from ambulanced some gravely hurt. I wondered if something happened nearby because a lot of people are being brought in to such a small clinic. Then I saw a familiar face; Chad was being brought in! He was holding his bird in one hand as Mr. Kurosaki and Ichigo brought him in. Part of me wanted to go and ask how he would be but I figured I could stop by tomorrow that way he could get treated. It's scary seeing people from your school hurt; sometimes I forget just because we are in the school's walls during most of the day doesn't mean we're totally safe.

But I had to say being home was bliss for once. Patrick was out with a girl so I was free from his annoying ways. As I laid on my bed ready to take such a nice well-earned nap my mother came to my door.

"Rei dear." Ah, hearing English was bliss to the ears. "When is that young man coming back over? I was warning for next time. "

She just had to kill the wonderful mood I was trying to get myself in. "He's not going to come back mama."

"Oh? But I thought you were trying to get along with him honey. " She came over to the bed and the smell of sweet basil filled my nose.

"We fought again. We aren't meant to be friends." My mother just giggled at this. Did she really just giggle? "What's so funny?"

"Oh nothing sweetie. You just remind me of the good old days. Don't worry." Her hand landed on my head giving it a soft rub. Ahhh; I liked having my head rubbed. "Everything will turn out fine." She gave me a quick pat before leaving. Sometimes I just love my mama.

The next day came by quickly. I happened to have walked to school with my brother who informed me he just got a job so he could save up for a car. He's 15, and he's already thinking about getting a car. Such a guy. As we went to our own classes I was greeted by Orihime and introduced to their friend Chizuru who was rather confusing.

"Oh wow Orihime! Her boobs rival yours!" Chizuru went to attack my defenseless breast but Tatsuki just punched her away. I wasn't sure if she was just hyper or truly gay. "You know some colorful people Orihime." Orihime laughed agreeing with me. So far the day wasn't going so bad.

However the peace did not last long. Ichigo stormed the classroom like a bat out of hell. He was nearly screaming at his friends asking if they had seen Chad at all. He looked scared and pale; like something terrible was about to happen to his friend. I wondered if it had something to do with that bird. I excused myself from the classroom and went into the staircase climbing a flight. Just as I thought would happen Ichigo came flying out of the classroom and down the stairs. If Chad was in danger because of a spirit maybe those hollow things were involved too and maybe…just maybe… I had someone to confront Ichigo and Rukia with.

I ran after him, keeping against the walls and around corners; good thing I did too. Rukia suddenly jumped down from somewhere above and landed next to Ichigo like a freaking Ninja! It almost scared the piss out of me! Ducking behind a break fence I looked through the crack listening quietly.

"I can't seem to find them. " Rukia began and Ichigo was almost ready to flip out but Rukia continues. "Zero information how hollow activity from the soul society as well."

Soul Society? What on Earth? What is the soul society? Some organization or something. But Rukia went on to explain to him about how these Hollows hide between dimensions. That's when it hit me, the soul society was heaven and where the hollows were…wasn't hell? So they're not demons. What the hell are they then? I was so caught up in my thoughts I didn't realize they go quiet till I felt something weird…it made me snap back to the scene before me. Ichigo was surrounded by ribbons, hundreds of ribbons. Suddenly he grabbed one and off he went. I wanted to continue following but for some reason I just wasn't feeling well. My chest was tight as if someone was pulling at it.

"Damn it!" It was almost ten minutes before I could move again without feeling the stress. As soon as I got to my feet I ran off trying to find them. I had to get to chad before Ichigo did and before the hollow so I could warn him if he didn't already know. Then I heard it, Ichigo calling Chad. It was faint but I was close and only getting closer. The next thing I ran into was Chad and he was carrying that bird as if it was his only life force.

"Chad! Are you alright?" He looked almost scared yet determined.

"You…the girl from yesterday."

"Tell me; are you and the bird ok? Did that thing get you?"

His visible eye went wide. "How did you know-" A loud roar caught his attention. "That sound."

That bird-no Shibata started to go nuts in his cage. "That lady is being attacked! The one who was running after us!"

"You mean Rukia?" I suddenly felt the cage being pushed into my arms. "You can see what's attacking us can't you?" I nodded. "Take care of him."

"Take care of him-Chad you can't be serious?" Was he seriously going to go fight?

"I have to go help."

"Mister no! You can't! You can't see ghost you'll be killed!" Shibata screamed. However it was too late, Chad was already running down to his death and I was stuck here protecting this spirit.

"Ma'am, you can see ghost can't you?" Looking down at the cage I stared into his sad eyes and nodded. "I never meant for anyone to get hurt…I really didn't…" If he could I would swear he would have cried.

I smiled at him. "It's alright. I am sure Chad and Rukia will be fine. After all they got this far."

Shibata looked down as if not being in the hope I tried to give him. "Mama." My heart sank…he was a child spirit. This had to be one of the hardest things I ever witness. "It's alright little one."

The flapping of wings from above caught my attention; looking up I screamed in horror for it was a hollow and it was heading right towards us. With little effort it dived down and the cage was ripped from me as I was sent flying until I was stopped by the mailbox.

"Red-head!" He did not seriously call me that in a time like this.

Getting onto my knees I looked to see a Chad and a very beaten up Rukia. "I see you had no luck with killing it huh Rukia?" My cover was blown. I couldn't act stupid now not when Chad knew something was going on. Rukia however looked shocked for a moment but her attention quickly went back to the hollow.

"So you were only trying to escape so you could get to the Parakeet!"

Chad looked so heartbroken; failure in saving this poor child's soul was the last thing he ever wanted. "I'm sorry mister…I've been captured."

However Rukia had other ideas. She made a mad dash for the bird but had to dodge these slug things being spat at her making her go in a different direction. I wasn't sure what she was doing until Ichigo made his appearance. So the mighty duo is united. I wondered what kind of kickass they would do to this monster. It was clear to see they worked perfectly together. As the hollow attacked Ichigo left his body with his sword drawn ready to attack. A grin on his face; like a total badass I had to admit he looked good like that.

"Hey red-head! Rukia is hurt we should help." I blinked but nodded. Chad got up quickly and grabbed Shibata and I followed until we were next to Rukia.

"Ichigo; what's happening to him?" Chad asked worried. Hmmm I wondered if he was close friends with Orange-boy.

"Perfect timing, take that bird and the girl and go someplace safe. Ichigo is fighting right now and you three here will only make it difficult."

"Really? Looks like he's kicking ass if you ask me."

"You…just how much do you know."

I grinned at her. "Let's worry about that later and save the boy."

"It's my fault all of you got hurt." But before we could leave Shibata spoke up about his involvement with the hollow. That's if you could even call it that. It sounded more like he was taken hostage and being such a young child at death of course he would be fooled into wanting to save his mother! How that beast lied to him! Saying he could bring his mother back! I couldn't help but let a few tears slip for him. So much suffering for one innocent child.

Looking back at the battle it was easy to see Ichigo was enraged. I wondered if he got the story out of the hollow. I wondered if he knew was he fighting this demon not just for the boy but for every child that lost a mother or parent. Whatever it was it clearly put Ichigo into his frenzy. Then he sliced the mask. I don't think I was the only one with wide eyes when two huge doors appeared. Each door had a skeleton coming from it and slowly they started to open.

"Rukia? What is this? This never happened before!" So this wasn't a usual thing. This was new to him as well. Well it always seemed as though Ichigo never knew much.

Rukia went on to explain what a Zanpakutou does, I could only assume she meant the sword then, and how it cleansed the sins hollows make. "However Hollows who've committed terrible sins during life… are doomed to go to hell."

My heart little stopped as I looked at her. She was seriously telling us that the gates of Hell were opening up. That this was the true punishment for the greatest sinners. Looking back at the gates they suddenly swung open and a knife stabbed the Hollow right through its body leaving blood everywhere before dragging it back into the depths of hell. And so we watch the doors close…

Nightfall came swiftly as it came to finally address the issue of the child. Rukia sadly did not have good news for us. The child was out of its body far too long and in short he was dead. A wave of depression went by but Rukia tried to cheer up the child telling him how great the Soul Society was; the Soul Society aka heaven. This did not please the child however; who would want to be dead?

"At least you can see your mother." We all gazed at Ichigo. "She can't come back but if you go there you can find her."

This did the trick and Shibata spirits were raised again. I smiled; maybe there was a silver line to everything. You just had to find it. It was touching to see the child and Chad say their goodbyes to each other and like a zap I started tearing up again. Once the child was sent off I heard a loud bang and Chad…was knocked the hell out.

"Oh no.." I backed up. "Not again! It didn't work last time!" I kept backing up until I was stopped by a firm body. I was totally screwed.

"Don't worry, you remembered for far too long to have your memory cleared without clearing every memory you have."

"If that was meant to make me feel better it didn't!" I went to move but Ichigo grabbed my shoulders stopping me.

"Do you remember what happened at Orihime's house." Rukia asked her arms now crossed her eyes cold and serious.

I nodded. "But I knew before that anyway."

Rukia's big violet/blue eyes widen. "Before?"

"At school, I ummm saw Ichigo's reaction to seeing you and well…I thought you were his Ex come to make his life hell…followed you both…"

I felt Ichigo's grip tighten. "You nosy moron! You really thought something like that and followed?" He totally screamed into my ear…it hurt like hell but I knew this was a punishment for being a gossiping fool.

"Okay so I had no right! But right now I don't think that matters!"

Rukia rubbed her temple. "This would explain so much right now…Have you followed us?" I nodded. "Does it excite you?"

"What…" I asked almost shocked. Even Ichigo seemed a bit confused by the question.

"I mean did you ever get a rush of energy from it."

"I don't know-"

"Ichigo tickle her."

"What-?"

Before I knew it I was laughing and trying to get away from Ichigo. "Ichigo stop…" When he stopped I almost fell into a lump of nothing. Tickling took the stuffing out of me.

"That's not it…I figured it wouldn't be anyway."

"Please…..explain…."

Rukia stared at me as if debating if to tell. "Ichigo did you feel anything?"

"Only her all over me and it wasn't pleasant."

I shot him a glare over my shoulder. "If that wasn't pleasant I got a club for you called the rainbow runners. They'll have some interesting news for you."

Ichigo glared back at me. "Shut up."

"If you felt nothing its ok. But you…you cannot breath a word of this to anyone! And from now on you are to stay out of our way!"

"Hell no!"

"What was that?" Rukia looked pissed that I would challenge her but I came this far!

"I want to know! I want to know what you are, what's with Ichigo and how come souls can touch me and about hollows! I want to know!"

Rukia was about to protest greatly but Ichigo cut in. "She already knows enough to bug us until well tell her the rest. We're better off anyway. She can be a messenger or something." Gee thanks Ichigo. Now I am a carrier pigeon.

"Maybe you're right Ichigo. Alright, tomorrow at Lunch meet us near the gym. We'll discuss everything there. Now go home, we have enough to do here." Ichigo let me go and I nodded.

"I'll see you both tomorrow." I started off on my way home. My mom was gonna kill me; I ditched school, I know my brother would rat me out, didn't call, its nightfall, I am so dead at home. Looking up at the moon I signed. But I was successful right? I would finally find out the truth.

A smile was about to spread on my face when I suddenly got cold chills. Looking around the only other thing near me was my own shadow. Eh, most likely the wind after all wearing a skirt means a cool breeze can be a cold one. Deciding it would be best to run home I was ready to meet my maker.

* * *

><p><strong>Ha ha! The ending wasn't what you thought it would be! Hahah! I worked really hard and long into the night on this story. First thing i did after coming home from vacation. I am really looking forward to chapter 7... why? Well guess who comes in by looking at the preview title. :D <strong>

_**Chapter 7 **_

_**Title: Will the Real Ichigo Kurosaki Please Stand Up**_


	7. Please Stand Up

**Alright, new chapter! Only took me 4 days. XD such a long wait right. I am really trying to get to the Soul Society Arc by Mid-late Feb. So far I think I am doing good. Now as for this chapter I am glad and really proud, its even longer than my last chapter. **

**I had fun writing this one because personally I am a fan of Kon and also Rei's story comes out a little more. This also happens to be the chapter( in the manga) before we learn about Ichigo's mother. I however am not going to jump right into that. I figured I would give one or two chapters learning more of Rei's family and become more personal with them. **

**I hope all of you enjoy this chapter and I am glad so many of you are following this story. it really brightens my day when I see that people are interested in this story. Makes me want to write more for you guys. :D **

**Again thank you everyone who faved, alerted, and reviewed. I am happy to know I please your interest and your love for bleach.**

**Enjoy**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7<strong>

**Title: Will the Real Ichigo Kurosaki Please Stand Up**

I am so excited; today is the day, the day when Ichigo and his side kick Rukia tell me everything I want to know. My first question of course would be what are hollows and where do they come from. I always make it a point to learn about the dangerous first. The dangerous can always kill you in the middle of anything and take the longest to learn about. So once I learned about them I could protect myself somehow. Then I would learn about the heroes who defeat said dangerous; find out what kind of powers they had and if anyone can join their forces. That would be so cool; having a big sword slashing and killing anything that dared tried to harm me or my family.

For a second I started day dreaming about being a kickass hero; kind of like Sailor Moon. Being able to have your clothes transformed fighting evil and winning the hearts of all who gaze at you. Then it hit me; no one really knew about Ichigo and Rukia's job; and anyone who found out had their memory erased. Maybe only the elite could learn the truth or those dimed worthy enough-or there could be some kind of cult that knows the truth of them and the soul society. So many things where playing through my head as I got dressed. As I slipped on my shirt I wondered something else, was Ichigo truly a dead boy who could only cling to his human life if he worked for the powers that be.

_Does that mean Ichigo can never live a normal life? _

My heart sank a little for him; how awful that would be. I shook my head; I was thinking way too much now. I was better off waiting to hear the answers before coming up with all these made up reasons and answers. It would only drive me crazy. As I zipped up my skirt I looked in the mirror deciding this was as good as it was going to get and headed downstairs. My mother was setting breakfast out; she didn't look at me once and I don't blame her. I ditched school to run around with Chad, Ichigo and Rukia trying to save a possessed bird and totally forgot my brother would rat me out. On top of that I came home super late and she was worried sick; so when I got home I got majorly yelled at and it seems she is still mad at me. I sat down next to my brother and began eating my breakfast silently or at least I tried to.

"Look who it is; our little ditcher. Still not going to tell us where you went yesterday?"

I stayed quiet trying to ignore my brother's taunts.

"Did you want to hang out with friends or something? Maybe you just wanted to go shopping. Did looking at clothes really pay off? It got you grounded and all."

I bit my lip. If I answered him he would only feed off it.

"Or were you doing something illegal? Wasn't drugs was it? Did you sell or get high?"

This asshole was really about to get it. Looking at my mom I saw the worry on her face. I didn't come up with any lie on where I was and I could tell that the reasons for my absence made her worry.

"Or maybe you were shacking up with some guy?"

Grabbing my plate I smacked him in the face with it, leaving eggs, home-fries, and bacon all over him. Patrick went too far with that one and I wasn't going to stand for it!

"Rei!" My mother shouted.

"You bitch my uniform!" My brother got up ready to get into a fight.

"Patrick your language!"

"That's what you get for making up all those lies!" I shouted at him.

"How do we know if it's a lie? You never told us were you were!"

"It's none of your business!" I countered.

"Mother has a right to know!"

"It's nothing she should be worried about! So drop it! I am taking the punishment!"

"That's an easy way out of answering a question!"

"STOP IT! Both of you stop it!" Mother looked close to tears and I couldn't handle it. It was hurting her; I wasn't telling her what was going on in my life but I knew she would never believe me anyway.

"Whatever, I am going to school." Grabbing my bag I left the house. It was pretty warm out but I it was expected. Summer was coming soon and with that so would summer break. Time few by so quickly but hey, when there's excitement going on of course it went by quickly.

I would shake off what happened at home-I had to. Mom would get over it and my brother would find something new to hold over my head. Today on this nice pre-summer day I would learn the truth to the mysteries around the Orange haired boy who lived across the street from me. Just wish I could get to school quicker!

When I finally did get to school I was greeted by Chad's bird. This time the bird spoke normally like it should. Chad and his friends seemed confused on what happened. Chad didn't even seem to recognize me at all, wondered if it was because of that memory thing Rukia did. It would be awesome to get my hands on one of those. All the things I could get away with. I went to my seat and greeted Orihime and the others.

"Where were you yesterday Rei? You suddenly left without a word."

I smiled awkwardly at Orihime. How do I answer this without giving up a poker face? "Well yesterday I was a little unprepared… you see… I got my… you know."

Something every girl can relate to; the "oh so horrible sudden period attack". Hopefully they all buy it.

"Ick, I know how that feels." Tatsuki replied. So they bought it; score one for me.

"Yeah it was awful! What did I miss and can I please copy your homework!" I nearly begged. Orihime laughed and gave me her notebook and I almost cried for joy. I couldn't afford to miss any more homework. I quickly copied them down and hugged Orihime with all my might. She was a total life saver and pretty book smart too.

Class started without a delay. Half the time I was doodling in my note book. Funny, in pencil I make ton of mistakes but with pen I was pretty damn nice. Looking up at the chalk board I saw even more math than I would have liked so ignoring it I just let my pen take flight as I tried to pay attention. When I finally cared to look at my notebook my eyebrow twitched. I had drawn Ichigo Kurosaki…but as a chibi…an angry chibi…grinning a little I drew his way too big of a sword smacking the head of a chibi hollow that had anime tears and giggled. I had too much time on my hands.

First period carried on forever before it finally ended. During that time, not only had I drawn into my notebook till it was filled with chibis but I also thought of a very good question for Rukia. Before I came here I only saw shadows of ghost, now I see everything. Could that be because I saw a hollow or because of her and Ichigo's powers?

"So much to ask so little time."

"So much to ask?" Tatsuki voice rang. I snapped out of my thoughts and realized I had talked outloud.

"Oh nothing. Just talking to myself about this stupid math I hate." I laughed. I think I'm getting good at lying.

"Math is the worst thing in the world. We're never going to use it in life unless we become math majors in college or something. Why make us take it?"

Orihime jumped on the answer. "Because Tatsuki; it helps us think faster!"

"Think faster? If anything it hurts the brain and makes me think slower." I replied and Tatsuki nods in agreement.

Soon they started talking during the free period and I glanced over at Ichigo. He was talking to his usual group of friends, Rukia wasn't there just yet, and even talked to Chad's birds. I giggled once or twice as he made the same epic expression I happened to draw. I wasn't sure if this meant he was goofy or very predictable. It was rather funny. Then we caught each other's gaze. We held it not one of us looking away and I felt my heart quicken a bit. It wasn't until Orihime called my name did I look away.

"Yeah Orihime?" That's funny; I sounded rather breathy. Maybe I was a bit intimidated by Ichigo's stare; after all he did kill monsters with what looked like little effort.

"I asked you what's your favorite type of guy?" I blinked, she wasn't really asking this was she?

Leaning back in my seat I scratched the back of my head. "I really don't know. I mean who doesn't like a guy who treats a girl right."

Orihime smiled. "Someone who is kind right… someone like." She looked over at Ichigo and I felt my eye twitch.

"Oh please!" I couldn't help but feel annoyed. "Someone who is nice yes, but no one who is loud, rude, clueless as a rabbit, or can't even do something nice without shouting an insult or looking like a goof ball!" My voice got louder with each word. "A girl needs a nice quiet yet strong man who isn't a downright idiot when it comes to love." Am I getting defensive?

Orihime and Tatsuki stared at me, along with half of the class. Was I really that loud just now? Looking down at my skirt I couldn't help but blush feeling a little embarrassed at my outburst. I really needed to learn to keep my voice down. I also missed the grin on Tatsuki's face as well.

"Sounds like you are crushing on some guy. Who is he?" I heard my neck crack as I snapped it upward to look at Tatsuki. Glaring at her I folded my arms.

"I don't like anyone and I never will."

She laughed. "Sure, don't tell us. But we'll figure it out."

Before I could put her curiosity to rest and tell her it's no one I liked, Rukia's voice made me stop. So she finally decided to show up; I was getting worried she wouldn't keep her promise. I watched as she greeted everyone with a fake politeness before sucker punching Ichigo in the face. Nice shoot Rukia! She looked at me and nodded and I knew that was my sign to leave and meet up with her. Getting up I told my two friends I would return before the next class bell and left the room. I ended up following them to a quiet place near the gym.

"Alright, I promised you that we would tell what's going on; but we want you to promise us your silence." I watched as Rukia spoke to me and giggled when she dropped the stunned Ichigo to the ground without care.

"I promise I won't tell anyone. It's not like anyone would believe me anyway." I reassured her.

"I don't see why we have to tell her anything. Can't we just make her forget again?" Ichigo spoke getting off the ground and dusting himself off.

"I told you Ichigo; she has known for far too long, if we do that we'll have to erase every memory."

"And I would like to keep my memories thank you very much."

"Alright I get it." Ichigo leaned against the metal fence lazily as if this was the last place he ever wanted to be.

"Good, now Rei; tell us what you know and what you want to know." Rukia sat on the ground ready to hear from me.

Sitting across from her I began. I told her first about my family to explain how I was able to see Ichigo and how it wasn't this clear till I saw Ichigo. I told her about where I saw them, about the hollows I saw; I sang like a canary. Rukia seemed most interested in my family part; even Ichigo seemed to listen on that part. Then I started to ask questions on how this was all possible and I even blurred out my whole hero theory to them. I think that amused Rukia a little because she made a jab at Ichigo not being hero material. When I was done she explained everything with…picture boards. The drawings weren't even that good! They all nearly looked the same! I happened to make a comment on that and it earned me a sharp hit to the head.

"So, now you know about the soul society and hollows; we now have a job for you." Rukia continued.

"Huh? We do?" Ichigo finally bothered to join us in a little triangle.

"Yes we do, we can't just leave her now; after all a hollow was after you before you became a soul reaper." Rukia shot at him.

"So what are we going to do?" He asked her. I hated this; I felt like a toy no one wanted to play with but someone had to do something with it.

"Do you mind telling me what you plan on using me for? I would really love to know." Cutting in I really wanted to know what I was in store for.

"Well I was thinking you could help us find hollows and souls." Rukia started.

"Hold up. I am not hunting those monsters! I have no weapon or those kiddo tricks you can do!" I explained without screaking.

"No, you wouldn't be fighting them, but you can see them. If you come across one I am reported of its location but if it's let's say going after you; you can call and tell us what it looks or what abilities it has. You have a cell phone don't you?"

I raised an eyebrow. "Yeah; but how come this is sounding a lot like life bait."

"I got to admit Rukia it really sounds like it."

"As much as I hate to admit it; it is really but I don't want you going out of your way to find hollows what I truly want you to look for is lost souls so Ichigo can send them to the soul society. My phone doesn't tell me where they are."

"Well that sounds reasonable enough. I can do that." So Rukia and I exchanged numbers that way we would always be in contact if needed at that moment the bell rang and I got off the ground.

"We better get to class before we're late."

"You go on ahead of us; I have to talk to Ichigo about something."

I blinked a few times then shrugged. "Alright; I'll just take extra notes if you guys are late."

I walked off leaving the two behind. When I got to class I was over joyed to see it was our English lesson. It was the only subject I was damn near prefect in; why; cause English was and always will be my first language. It was mid period and the two soul reapers were still not in class. I wondered what had been taking them so long. Maybe another hollow showed up and they had to go take care of it. Sighing I got back to my class work trying to keep my new role among the three of us out my mind; it was failing. I now had to keep my eyes extra open and my senses in top gear. I was excited, scared, and a little stressed about my new responsibility. I hoped I wouldn't let them down. Soon enough the bell rang and lunch started; no sign of Ichigo or Rukia could be found.

"YAY! Lunch!" Orihime cheered as she pulled out a whole loaf of bread and some honey. Odd; never tried bread with honey-usually just corn bread.

"Relax its only lunch."

"Please Tatsuki, as a girl lunch is most important meal of the day-it's when we all gossip." I explained while taking a bite out of my mac & cheese with apple sauce. We were joined by Chizuru and two other girls. Subject of where the food goes when Orihime and I ate was clearly decided it went to our breast with Orihime in the lead. During our so fabulous lunch Chizuru made yet another pass at Orihime and Tatsuki nearly kicked her ass. Lunch was always amusing here. We were all startled however when Orihime jumped from her seat and ran to the window.

"What is it Orihime?" Tatsuki called out as her and I walked over to the window.

"I smelled Kurosaki-kun!" You got be kidding me. What she a freaking blood hound or a damn stalker?

"How when we're on the third floor?" I asked her but she didn't need to answer. Ichigo came flying through the classroom window scaring the holy shit out of the two of use. Orihime just stared at him like he was superman. Pulling us both back Tatsuki started to demand how he was able to do that. The rest of the class which witness this started calling it a prank.

Ichigo didn't answer us instant he just stared at all of us. When I say all of us I mean the girls. It was like he was dazed by the sight of us or something. That wasn't the norm from the clueless orange-boy I knew. Did his hormones finally bust and unleash a pervert if so…that explains why Rukia wasn't with him.

"Kurosaki-kun?" Orihime called out in a dreamy tone. Boy did this girl have it bad for him.

Ichigo turned to us and his eyes landed right on Orihimes breast. Yup; he finally cracked-he unleashed his bent up male hormones and joined every other guy on earth-holy crap! He did not just jump from the window to the desk in one leap. Now this just got a little freaky.

"Why hello my pretty lady." He kissed Orihime's hand and I knew I had a huge pressure mark on my head. He had taken his too far now.

Grabbing his collar I made him face me. "Hey! Don't you think you're taking this too far Ichigo? Tatsuki is about to kick your ass and Orihime is about to faint! Knock it-"

"Wow; you're really cute too when I look at you. I love your hair." I turned a thousand shades of red in that moment; this boy has lost his mind. I went to tell him to knock off the jokes when…

He kissed me…

He kissed me-wait let me correct that. He is KISSING ME! What the hell? What the hell? I don't know what to do! I never-ever been kissed so randomly!

Thankfully Tatsuki recused me as she punched the crap out of him. Before I knew it Ichigo was dodging flying desk and I was still shell shocked. I could hear the faint sound of her screaming about stealing kisses and how she was going to kill him. It was only when a window was scattered did I come to. Whoa, this place looked like it saw world war three in a matter of seconds.

"That's enough!" Everyone turned to see Rukia. She looked perfectly ok but Ichigo looked like he saw a ghost. What the hell was going on?

"Ichigo! There he is!" I blinked and turned to the window. There was Ichigo…and there was Ichigo. There was two Ichigo's. In the words of the might internet people all I have to say is

"WHAT THE FUCK!" And I shouted that no less. Ichigo was in his soul form which meant something was in his body which meant…a total stranger kissed me. The guy possessing Ichigo's body however made a mad dash for the window and jumped! It would appear he lived cause Ichigo looked freaked out and Rukia looked worried as hell. Well this wasn't going to be good.

Ichigo jumped out the window to follow and Rukia left the classroom. I was right behind her. No stranger was going to kiss me and get away with it so easily! I be damned before I let that happen!

"Hey Rukia; what's going on with Ichigo's body? Why is it moving?"

"I'll explain later! Let's just meet up with Ichigo!"

When we finally did meet up with him he was sulking.

"I lost him-erm myself…oh man! Rei! Tell me what did he do! Why was Tatsuki attacking him?" Ichigo looked ready to pull out his hair.

"Well first he jumped in from the window and eyed every girl like a horn dog." I watched Ichigo go a sicken pale.

"Then he stared at Orihime's boobs and everyone noticed." Now Ichigo looked scared.

"He then kissed Orihime." His jaw dropped. Well I wasn't about to tell him where he kissed Orihime; this was too much fun. His horrified expression was priceless.

"Then he lip locked with me before Tatsuki punched him then he kissed her." I think Ichigo just turned into a stone statue. I would so have been laughing if I wasn't pissed.

"Get over it Ichigo. Locking lips is nothing; young people have no morals now a days, so I have read, so it's just like saying hello."

"How can you say it's nothing? You don't suddenly kiss people! For years I have built a solid image of myself." I could have sworn I saw a cloud hanging over his head as he began to sulk deeper into a depression. "I can't face my school tomorrow…"

I snickered as Rukia sweat dropped. Ichigo was funny sometimes.

"Hey Rukia you called him a "Mod-Soul" right? What is that?" Ichigo's was soft; as if he wasn't sure he wanted the answer.

Rukia hesitated a moment but spoke up. She told us how the Soul Society had an operation called "spearhead." How souls created for combat would enter dead bodies and be used to fight hollows; how they were prefect in every way with super human strength, their named were "Mod-souls." She went on to explain that soon after their creation the Soul Society ordered them to be destroyed since bring back dead bodies would surely scare and upset the world of the living.

"Rukia for a place known as heaven the Soul Society is rather cruel. To create something that has emotions and personality only to destroy it? That isn't fair." It wasn't and I was going to make it damn clear I told her I felt that way.

"Orders are orders; what the Soul Society commands is absolute." She was joking right?

"You can't be okay with that!" Ichigo was on my side with this one. Good; he should be or I would have kicked him in the shin.

"I told you what the Soul Society commands are absolute; they do what they have to in order to protect human spirits! Now let's go."

That didn't settle over well with Ichigo and me. It was clear that Ichigo was thinking about the "Mod-Soul" life and how he has to be feeling. Ichigo just had one of those faces that told everything that head was thinking. If there had to be one thing I liked about Ichigo it would be that. It's nice to know someone who can't lie or try to hide how their feeling.

On our way we came across an old man. Rukia took it upon herself to ask him if he saw a jumping high school student. I couldn't help by laugh, my anger settling down.

"It's not funny!" Ichigo pouted but I kept laughing. "Yes it is Ichigo."

The old man got us nowhere and tried selling us melons. Ichigo looked ready to kill as he dragged Rukia and I away from him mumbling something rude most likely. Then Rukia's phone went off.

"Don't you dare tell me we have another order?" Ichigo shouted.

"It is." Rukia turned to me. "You keep looking for the "Mod-Soul." Call me when you find him, we'll try to be quick."

I nodded and ran off before she could say anything else. That "Mod-Soul" had a good kick in the balls coming to him! I was not about to let him off his punishment. Running around I soon saw a blur of orange. There it was.

"Hey! You! Guy who is jumping!" I called out and he stopped. Turning towards me he grinned and I shivered. What a perverted expression.

"Well look here." He jumped off a roof towards me. "Liked the kiss so much you came looking for me? How sweet."

I glared at him. "No I came here to-Hey get off!" His arms were around my waist pulling me against him. "Whoa, you got some nice ones yourself. My advice to you is wearing a tighter shirt."

Oh this pervert was going to get a quick knee to the cock. But just as quickly as he had me in Ichigo's arms(Well they weren't his), I was out of them. I watched as the expression on Ichigo's face became serious then I felt it. It felt unpleasant and made my skin crawl.

"A hollow." I spoke mainly to myself but he heard me.

"You feel it; then you have to be." Before I knew it I was lifted off my feet.

"I'll get us there faster and you can kill it." I couldn't even ask what he meant by that because I was clinging onto him for dear life. He ran like a bat out of hell and suddenly stopped at an school.

"Quickly lose the body and fight it before it attacks." I blinked completely confuse. This annoyed him. "Get your soul reaper ass out there!" He shouted.

He thought I was a soul reaper… well this is going to suck. "I can only feel them, but I am not a soul reaper."

I watched as eyes widen and panic spread across his face. "You're not a…" Looking at the school field I followed his gaze. There were children and a hollow that looked about ready to attack. I gasped; they were going to be killed! I wanted to call out to them but my voice was stuck. It was it I was frozen.

The Mod-Soul however took action. Moving with the speed he was given he ran towards the children and grabbed them. I stared in amazement. I watched him as he told the kids to get to safety and dodge a near fatal wound from the hollow. I watched how he lured the hollow away from the kids and towards-

"You idiot! Not over here! Not over here!" I ran to the other side of the roof trying to get away from hollow. If I was impressed before I sure as hell wasn't now. That asshole had brought that hollow where I was and I had no way of defending myself.

The hollow spoke to the mod-soul in a creepy voice about how its meal was stole from him and we were going to make up for it. I kept backing away till I hit the rail of the roof. We were so dead. I mean even the mod-soul looked scared. If that didn't mean we were screwed then I don't know what did. As the monster went to attack with one of its legs a heavy sword slashed it in half. Good thing number two that I like about Ichigo; he had awesome timing.

"You idiot! Look what you did! You got my body injured." Well gee; doesn't even ask if we're all ok just gets mad about his body. It's not like Rukia can't heal it.

"If you can't fight trash like this don't get involved or drag others into the fight!" Without looking Ichigo slashed the Hollow in the gut.

The Hollow was now pissed off. "I'll eat both of you!" As it charged both Ichigo's looked at the Hollow as if they had better things to do. Together they attacked the Hollow, the Mod-Soul did a kick as Ichigo slashed its mask. I had to admit once again; that was pretty badass and slightly hot.

As the Hollow was falling backwards the Mod-Soul jumped off the roof and kicked it back upward. My eyes widen as Ichigo caught him before he fell to his death-erm or crushed Ichigo's body.

"You idiot! Once you break the mask they vanish! What was with the kick? It's as if you didn't want it to fall there."

I looked where the hollow would have fallen. Now I was confused. "Ants?" I looked at the Mod-soul and watched him stare at the ants.

"Don't…don't even get all saint like and tell me you didn't want them to be crushed."

Personally I say kill all insects…that includes ants but I stood quiet and watched the scene before me.

"I won't kill anything!" Was all the Mod-Soul said and that's all he needed to say in my book. Those words meant a lot however he continued to explain to the confused Ichigo. His strong views on life and death along with his experiences were touching; anyone with a heart would feel sorry to him.

As he talked to Ichigo a tapping noise started drawing closer. Looking pass the two Ichigo's I saw a man with a white and green hat walk over. Blond hair was sticking out of it and dark shadows were casted over his eyes because of his hat. He also had a large green coat and wore what I think are sandals.

"We finally found you." The tall man remarked when he finally reached the two. "This makes the equipment we brought useless." Before anyone of us could say something the man hit Ichigo's body with his cane and out came a small gum ball looking thing.

"Well let's go home guys." I shook my head when I finally noticed the people he brought with him; there were two kids, a boy and girl, along with a large man.

"Hey, hey wait! What's going on? Who are you?" I asked moving closer.

"What are you going to do with him!" Ichigo shouted.

The man just turned his gaze at us casually. "Destroy him of course." He was looking right at Ichigo which freaked out the poor orange boy.

"You can see me?"

The man just scratched his hat and started playing with the Mod-Soul in his hand. "How to answer, how to answer."

Rukia took that time to appear and stole the Mod-Soul as it was bounced out of the man's palm. "He's a greedy sales-man."

I was a bit skeptical. "Sales-man; he looks like a hippy. The 60's are over dude." The man ignored my comment and yelled at Rukia saying how she couldn't have that. Rukia quickly countered how it was her job to deal with Mod-Souls not his and also how she bought the soul. If I wasn't fond of Rukia before I sure am now.

She walked over and handed it to Ichigo. "Here, lets go."

I leaned over and looked at Ichigo's hand. "Awww we have a new friend!"

"We?" Ichigo asked. I nodded. "Yes, the fourth member to our group! We need a name for him and a body."

Ichigo just stared at me for a moment before shaking his head. "You are either really stupid or really crazy."

"I take offense to both…"

"Just saying the truth." I pouted. How rude!

Rukia healed whatever wound Ichigo's body had and inside Ichigo went. As we started walking back to the houses we started talking.

"So what do we do with him?" I asked.

"Once again with the we. This isn't a game you know or some social group." It kind of sounded as if he were speaking to me if I were a child now.

Narrowing my eyebrows I gave him a dirty look. "If I am helping you two-well three, then we are group. So stop talking to me like I am a kid."

"You shouldn't even be involved but being nosy you are."

"Well I am sorry if I like knowing everything."

"Please; you just wanted gossip. Expected of an American."

I am now annoyed. "Stop blaming everything on me being an American!"

"Then what do I blame it on? Stupidity? You got yourself into a world of danger and all you do is follow us and get yourself in danger.'

I stopped walking at this point. Ichigo was right and by Rukia's silent stare I could tell she agreed. How come I always end up being the useless one.

"The job Rukia gave you was to keep you out of trouble so stop looking for it." His words sounded so harsh even though they were true.

"Hell, I bet you were only nice to us because you just wanted to worm yourself into this."

I looked up at him now. "You're right; I did worm my way into this. At first I was complete scared of you two but…you both…"

I felt tears of frustration build up in my eyes. "It's not fair. If he was still around I could talk about ghost all I wanted and learn more about them. With you two I thought I could…"

I thought I could get the connection I lost. I thought I didn't have to stay quiet anymore and just avoid the subject at home. Ichigo looked panicked on what to do. He didn't expect tears; and he shouldn't have. I was just being weak.

"I'm sorry; I really am. I didn't mean to use you both as a replacement of him." I ran; I ran away. I ran away from them. I didn't even stop running once I got home. I heard my mother call my name but I just ran straight to my room and locked the door.

Throwing myself on the bed I wrapped myself in my blanket and tried to fight the many tears on their grand escape. I had this coming. I signed myself up for this the moment I decided to get involved. I knew it would anger them and they had right to be angry. Looking at the wall of my room I saw my shadow. Lifting my hand I touched the cool wall and smiled a little.

Times like this when I feel so alone I can always think and remember. My shadow is always with me.

* * *

><p><strong>Well who didn't see that coming? It was expected. I hope you all enjoy my little cliff hanger and I will work hard on the next chapter. Thank you everyone :)<strong>

_**Chapter 8**_

**_Title: My Happy Family_  
><strong>


	8. My Happy Family

**Hello everyone! Sorry for the late chapter. I was really having problems with this one. I wanted to get some background story on Rei's father but I wasn't sure how I would do it. I went through deleting, rewriting, and replacing parts of this chapter in different areas multiple times over just trying to get it just right! Then today it finally came to me what I wanted to to! **

**Now I want to start to develop a more friendly relationship between Rei ( the OC ) and the other characters of the story. I am not sure when I will add romantic bits but I am leading towards the beginning with it. After all at this point of the story no big romances are shown but points of interest are. So I hope all of you are please on where this story is heading. **

**I really would like to thank everyone who reviewed the last chapter. At one point it was rather difficult to write seeing how I wanted to put real honest reactions into the story while keeping everyone in character. In this chapter it was even more difficult but I feel as if I caught Ichigo's personality right. If anything I would just want your opinion on that. **

**Now I am sure most of you have a clear image of what Rei looks like in your minds but I happen to be an art major in college and doodled my idea of Rei one day and colored it. If you are interested in seeing how I vision her heres a link to my Deviantart page. **_Ice queen oblivion . deviantart. com _**click on it and it gets bigger. Had to only put my name, and yes without spaces. Site won't let me post link. **

**So please enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8<strong>

**Title: My Happy Family**

I ditched school the today. I told my mother I wasn't feeling well and that my throat was bothering me so she let me stay home. Honestly I was use to staying home. During my time in the schools of America I hardly went to class, maybe three times a week; four if I felt like it and never a full day of classed if I went for a full week. So much for starting a new leaf.

"Are you really going to stay home?" Patrick asked as he walked by the room; I didn't answer him.

I heard him sigh as I crawled into a tighter ball. "Rei sometimes you just have to let things go." I heard him walk away.

So he thought this was still about father. Yeah; I ditched school a lot after he passed away and suffered with a slight depression but that was my father of course I wouldn't handle it well. After all I was his little girl. Once I had heard everyone leave the house I went downstairs into the living room. Stopping in front of the T.V. stand I bent down and open the cabinet, there 2 photo albums; one of which was a wedding album of when my parents got married and another of the family. I pulled out the blue album that was decorated with moons and stars. Opening it I smiled a little; there was a picture of all four of us during Christmas on the first page. Patrick's arms were crossed pouting, my mother looked pleasantly unhappy, however my father and I were grinning like goofs. All that because my dad picked some cheesy light up horrible Christmas sweater for all of us to wear.

He was always doing something stupid like that. That was just who he was; he loved bringing a smile to all who met him. If you weren't smiling by the time my dad finished talking to you he would feel nothing but failure. What I loved most was that I could always talk to him about anything. I'll admit, I had always been is little girl and I missed him dearly.

As I turned the pages of the photo album I stopped at a very old picture of my mother and father when they first met. I frowned and closed the book. That image is what made my mother think that she was a sinner. That she had doomed father to his death and that she most likely doomed us. Putting back the album I got up and went over to the couch. It was now nine a.m. and I was still in my PJ's. Sniffing my clothes and stuck out my tongue; I smelt like sleep sweat. Getting up I went into the shower.

After I took my shower did my hair and got dressed it was eleven a.m. I was bored out of my skull and I really didn't want to stay inside. So changing my clothes I put on my uniform and went to school. When I finally got here I saw Orihime, and Tatsuki sitting and eating with Ichigo and of course his usually friends including Rukia. I didn't look at them once but was called over by Orihime's hyper voice.

"Rei-Chan! You're here? You're brother said you weren't feeling well." Her voice was filled with Concern as I sat next to her. Why did it have to be lunch?

"I feel better; might have just been a passing feeling." I told her as I took out my cell phone to text my brother that I was here.

"That's great to hear!" Orihime just exploded with joy to hear of my good health…hell I think she would exploded with joy if she was given the chance to see Ichigo take a shit. Hmmm, it would see I am in a foul mood today. Lovely.

"Orihime don't over react so much. Everyone gets over colds." Ichigo voiced what was on his mind and I casted my gaze to the ground. For some reason my stomach twisted in nuts when I heard his voice making me feel sick. Damn; did I really feel that guilty for putting them through so much trouble?

"Still! I was worried and so was Tatsuki! She's part of our group now." Orihime hugged my neck and I smiled weakly. Well it's good to know I have one person who cares even though I have screwed up.

"You really need to get to know people more before you start saying who your friend is." Thanks Ichigo, not only did you insult Orihime's judgment; but called me someone you wouldn't want as a friend. I feel so much better now.

Shrugging off Orihime I told them I wanted some water and left the classroom. My stomach had been doing summersaults and now my chest hurt. It felt as if I would be sick any moment but nothing was happing. Was I really over stressing myself or was I really getting sick. I waited in the girls bathroom till the feeling passed before heading back to the classroom.

They were all chatting away about a number of things; smiling, laughing, playfully hitting each other, telling each other the latest in their lives. They looked so happy, so free. Ready to believe each other and just have a good time without worry because they had each other. I use to have that; I use to have someone to talk to, tell everything too. I needed nothing else but that person but

They're gone. Gone to a place where they can no longer be reached; to where I can't call on them for help if needed, no one to talk too, laugh with, play with, and smile with. The void they left behind forced drastic changes in my life and a hole in my heart.

"Rei-Chan!" Orihime's voice.

"Why are you standing there like a statue? I am sure you need the homework." Tatsuki's voice.

"Gees, you don't even do your own homework?" Ichigo.

Why out of all three of them does Ichigo's voice seem to be the only one that matters?

The rest of the school day went by with little interruptions. Leaving the school building I debated. I didn't want to go all the way home yet I was grounded so that meant I couldn't hang out anywhere. Taking out my phone I looked at the GPS and saw if I took the longer route I could stop at a ramen bar. Hmmmm Ramen. Turning to the right I went down the street excited about eating for the first time at a real ramen stand. I never had the real thing back at home; all I ever had was the packed one with powered flavoring. I would just explain to mom later that I wanted something to eat since I did end up going to school late and found the stand that happened to be on the way home.

As I walked down the blocks I kept thinking about all them yummy flavors I could get. Everything from beef to shrimp came to mind. However when I got there I was very confused…it wasn't just labeled beef, chicken, or shrimp like the packets. Nope, they had some long as names I could hardly say without looking like an idiot!

"What will it be kid?" The clerk/cook asked as he cleaned a bowl.

"Ahhh, one minute; so many here I don't know which I want."

He nodded. "Tell me when you're ready."

Looking at the titles I wondered which one was which meat. Miso; what the hell was miso, Shoyu… I can't even begin to guess what that is! Ton-ko-tsu…I can't even say it! Shio...is it me or does it sound like Shoyu? Then there's Zaru, Hiyashi, Tsukemen, Aburasoba and so many others it made my head hurt!

"You look like a chicken that lost its head."

I nearly jumped at the sound of his voice. Ichigo had made a surprise appearance something I wasn't ready for.

"I ummm, you see.."

"Do you like salt?"

Do I like-What? "Huh?"

"I know you're neither deaf nor stupid. Just answer the question."

"I like a little salt, but not a lot of it."

"Like clear broth?"

"I like creamy."

"Like pork?"

"No."

"Fish?"

"Only Shrimp and tuna."

"Like Chicken?"

"Very much so."

"Sweet or spicy?"

"Sweet."

"Hey! Can I get one Miso for the girl and one Shoyu with extra spices!"

The clerk looked at Ichigo and smiled. "Coming right up! Take your seats."

Putting our bags on the ground we sat at the bar together waiting for our soup to arrive. It was a tense and rather awkward but someone had to say something.

"Thank you for helping me out just now. Back at home Ramen is just put in a packet and all you have to do is boil water, I never been to something like this."

"I kind of figured you were clueless about the menu. Saw you standing here to five minutes with a dumb expression on your face. It was kind of painful to watch."

"I'm sure it was funny though."

"Slightly."

As we were handed our food I felt my mouth water. It looked so good and it smelt amazing! Oh fine people of Japan, you have no idea how jealous us Americans are when it comes to the ramen you get. I looked over at Ichigo's bowl and the smell of spices coming from it made my nose burn. How I detest spicy food.

"So why did you do it?"

I lifted my eyes from his bowl to his eyes. His expression was stone serious wanting an answer to a question I didn't fully understand.

"Do what? Follow you guys around?"

Ichigo shook his head making his orange hair jump from side to side. "Why did you try to trick me into a false friendship?"

I frowned. "I wasn't trying to trick you into a false friendship."

Orange brows narrowed at me. "Bullshit; you only invited me over to learn what was going on to fill your gossip needs."

"That's not completely true." My voice was unusually soft as I spoke.

"Which part of it isn't true?"

"The part about the gossip; you don't gossip about a gift a person has-it is a god sent and should be respect and looked after." I replied.

The expression on Ichigo's face was clear. He wasn't sure rather to believe me or not. Looking at his soup he stared at it, as if it had all the answers he wanted. I just sat there playing with my spoon completely dreading the next question that would come out of his mouth. He would ask why; I just knew he was going to answer and if I ever wanted his and Rukia's trust again I had to answer it honestly.

"Then why did you follow us, and try to gain our trust. What was it that you wanted to gain? If it was powers or a chance to be a superhero then I have to say you are completely stupid."

I shook my head. "The only people I saw as a superhero was you and Rukia. The only question I ever wanted answer from it was why I saw you and everything else so clearly after I entered this town. But I did want to gain something; something I miss more than anything."

"What was that?" His voice hadn't sounded as harsh as it did when we were in the classroom.

I looked at my soup and I could feel a small wetness come to my eyes. "My father was a very strong man spiritually. While I was growing up he would teach me all about the spirits that walked among us and how it was his job to help them from the evils while they walked God's given earth in human bodies." Something I always refused to talk about but this was the only way to explain it.

"He used to tell me how much I reminded him of himself; how he too started seeing blurs and soon could see everything by the time he was twenty. How hard it was to keep it to himself because no one would believe him." My vision grew blurry and I could see the tears landing in my soup.

"When he died I had no one to talk to; my mother called the gift a curse and banned me of ever talking about it; saying if I ignored it now it would all go away. But I can't ignore it, no matter how hard I try I know what's there and I know it's always going to be there and I remember how proud my father was when I told him I could see a little bit clearer. It was all given to me to only be taken away. Then you came along and I though-"

"That's enough; I get it." For a moment I wanted to yell at him, scream that he didn't understand and it wasn't fair how he could be so cold after what I just told him. For so long I kept it bottled and he just silence me. I just wanted to unleash all madness.

However that wasn't why he silenced me. Before I knew it my head was in his stomach. Ichigo had gotten up without me knowing and granted me a hug. I could feel one of his hands in my hair and the other on my back keeping me still. Ichigo was allowing me to cry and be a shoulder I could lean on.

"It's alright; you don't have to hold it in anymore." His words allowed me tears to escape damping his uniform jacket. For the first time in a long while I felt happy.

"Hey; is everything alright here?" The clerk asked. I guess he saw me crying.

Breaking free of Ichigo's arms I wiped my eyes and smiled. "Everything is fine, and the ramen is really good!"

The clerk shook his head and grinned. "To be young and in love. How I miss the good old days."

"We are **NOT** dating!" Ichigo and I looked at each other; we had both yelled that with the same blush together. Then we just started laughing.

We finished our soup with Ichigo teaching me about all the lovely types of ramen. Some of them gave me shivers and others made my mouth water. I would be coming back here very soon and even try some of the ones that I am wasn't fond of hearing about.

"You really need some lessons." Ichigo told me as we walked back to our block.

"Lessons? I had a year of them and it wasn't fun."

Ichigo rolled his eyes at my reply. "Well you still need more. You're writing is nearly unreadable and you say some words horribly wrong."

I pouted and crossed my arms. "Remember I am from America!"

"Yeah but you should have been studying foreign languages years ago. Did you ditch or your classes?"

"Believe it or not you don't need to take anything but one year of Spanish in America."

Ichigo's eyes widen and he blinked a few times with surprise. "Really? Here we start learning English in the elementary school along with two others if we want. "

"And people wonder why America so far behind. What if I told you unless you are in college in the state of New York you don't get twenty minute breaks in public school unless you have it set up for a miss period."

"No way! That's total bull! How long is your day?"

"About eight to nine hours, with only a forty minute break for lunch and counting gym."

"It's official, American schools are hell."

I laughed. It was fun learning and teaching others about different cultures. Also with Ichigo's expressions it makes a good laugh. "You don't know the half of it."

When we finally got to the house I was almost upset; we were getting along so well and now it was time to part.

"I'll talk to Rukia later. I am sure she would like to hear the reason why you went so far but don't worry I won't go into detail."

I smiled and nodded at him. "Thank you Ichigo."

"Later."

I watched him go into his house before crossing the street. Today wasn't all that bad; maybe awkward at times but it wasn't bad. Going inside I was greeted by Patrick yelling at me for not coming straight home, how I was breaking mothers rules. In all honestly I was only an hour late! I thought that was a big improvement!

"Patrick shut up! I went to school late I know and I didn't get to eat anything so I stopped at the ramen bar a few blocks back! I didn't do anything wrong!"

"You're grounded! You should have come straight home!"

"Patrick enough, if Rei says she went to the ramen shop then I am sure that's where she went. If it was on the route home then it's alright." My mother spoke breaking our argument.

"How can you just believe her like that? After she went missing two days in a row breaking your rules! Hell she could be lying!"

Mother dropped her gaze. "I trust your sister- she had to have good reason to tell me nothing."

"There is no good reason!"

"Patrick! Stop talking to mother like that!"

"Well someone needs to get the answers out of you! You never listen and expect to get away with murder! Mother is worried and all you do is say nothing and let her keep worrying!"

I felt my hands ball up into fist. "Patrick stop it! I didn't do anything wrong but break curfew!"

"How do we know that? You could be lying!"

"I am not lying!" I stomped my foot, I could feel myself getting angrier by the minute.

"Then where were you?"

"I was helping spirits!" My eyes grew wide and my hands went over my mother. I saw my brother's wide eyes and truing to my mother I watched as the color drained from her face.

"What we're you doing?" Her voice was soft and still; like she didn't trust her own ears.

"I was…helping a spirit."

I watched as fear grew in my mother's eyes. "God no; not you. You can't be cursed. Not like Anthony."

I glared at her. "Daddy wasn't cursed! He was a gifted man who wanted to help people!"

She grabbed me and digging her nails into my shoulders; I could feel her shaking. Something was scaring her to no end but I don't know why. "Rei you have to ignore them! All of them! You can't be like you're father! You can't!"

I tried pulling away. "Why? What was so wrong about what father did?"

Tears were streaming down her eyes. Sadness, terror, anger-everything down to despair shown in those blue orbs of hers. Her hands slid off me and she slowly hugged herself.

"This is my punishment isn't it? For what I did to your father; pulling him away from god. If only I didn't pull him into temptation he would be alive and I wouldn't have a cursed child."

I wanted to slap her at this point. "Father loved you! He gave up the church because he loved you! Stopping him from being a priest didn't cause his death! It was a freak accident!"

Yes, my father was once a priest. A black haired green eyed priest; the one thing my brother didn't inherit from him; who loved his church and the people he serviced. However when he met my mother he decided to leave the church for love; he said it was the best thing he ever done in his life. He had joined the church because of his gift to see "through the veil" as he called it but he learned he could service both the people he cared for while being truly happy. Ever since he died my mother blamed their love and that god took out his anger by killing my father.

"Accident…it was no accident! It was my fault!"

"Mama; please stop…Rei will not give into her curse. Right Rei?" Patrick looked at me; scared mother might hurt herself.

"I will not ignore a gift I was given. Father's death had nothing to do with mother and needs to learn that!" My neck snapped and a sharp pain stung my cheek. Slowly turning back it was clear my mother had slapped me.

"A gift given by the devil! A devil I summoned in my naïve ideas of love! A devil that cursed my children, husband, and life! Do you too want to be devoured by it?"

"There is no such thing as devils!" I yelled at her holding her cheek.

"That's how much you know child! It was a colorless demon that devoured your father in front of me!"

Patrick and I stared at her. Devoured by a devil? She had to be kidding me! That's not what she told us.

"You said father was killed during boating accident fishing with some of his friends! Hell you even said he was chopped up enough that we couldn't have an open casket!" Patrick was right, that is what she told us.

"I lied; I thought if you knew the truth it would be too much. But he was ripped to pieces by a demon…Please Rei, don't give into this curse. It will only kill you like it did your father."

I shook my head. "Bull-this is total bullshit!" I ran up to my room.

"Rei please!" She was casing after me. "Promise me you'll give this up!"

I grabbed the nearest bag I could find and stuffed some clothes into it. "You need to get your head straight mom. I am what I am and I am not giving it up. Father wouldn't want me to."

"It killed him!"

"And you're killing yourself with pointless guilt." I stormed passed her and down the stairs. "I am going to stay at a friend's house. I'll call you when I know who."

"Rei please don't go! You can't-" I slammed the door before I could hear the rest of her words.

Father was devoured by a demon. A fucking demon? Was she really mad? I knew after the accident she had lost a few of her brains but to believe a demon ate father. She had to be crazy. There was just no way she really believed that! But the more I kept walking and the more I kept thinking something else came to mind. What if it wasn't a demon that killed father? Mother had said it was a colorless demon; the word colorless was going off in my head like the screeching of a siren but I couldn't place my finger on it. After I was a block away I took out my phone and called Orihime. I told her things weren't going well at home and asked if I could spend the night. I would bet my bottom dollar that she leaped for joy as she told me she would invite Tatsuki over too and we could have a huge sleep over.

Maybe the sleep over would lighten my spirits; right now I really needed it. I continued walking to her house gazing up at the stars was starting to peek out. Such a clear warm afternoon it was. Slowing down my pace I wanted to enjoy my walk listening to the sounds of moving cars the howling of an animal. I froze-howling? A sudden chill in the air and my hair standing on end raised the fear in me. A hollow was very close by and I didn't want to stick around. I ran, but I couldn't run to Orihime's house, what if it spotted and followed me. Then I remembered what Rukia told me; pulling out my cellphone I dialed her number.

"Rukia!"

"Rei, I was about to call and su-"

"No time! Hollow close by! About 3 blocks east of Ichigo's house!" The howling grew louder and I didn't need to turn around to know it was following me. "Hurry!" I hung up and continues running.

My feet would only carry me in the worse of directions. I had trapped myself in a dead end and I couldn't turn back knowing that thing was right on tail. I had no escape and Ichigo was most likely not going to get to me in time. I whimpered and turned around. The hollow was so close to me now; I could feel it drawing closer. Hugging myself I backed up against the wall; its footsteps getting louder crushing the earth under it. Then I saw its ugly face; those lifeless yellow eyes, that mask that bared large teeth, and the frog like body. I would be devoured.

"_It was a colorless demon that devoured your father in front of me!"_

It couldn't possibly have been; no it couldn't be. My father, he never dealt with hollows. But his body, mother said it was ripped to pieces, and the way she described the devil "colorless". My father couldn't have been attacked by a hollow and was I about to share the same faith as him? No; I wasn't ready to die! I didn't want to die! Not now, not when I am only learning the truth. But nothing stopped that hollow from getting closer, it was looking dead at me! Closing my eyes I prayed for Ichigo, Rukia, anyone who could help me to save me.

At that moment something cold wrapped around me and I started shaking. Maybe it was the breath of the hollow, or could it be that death is a cold feeling but hearing the steps on the hollow confirmed I wasn't dead just yet. Then they came to a stop and a mighty howl was released from its throat. This is the end; everything would stop at this moment.

Yet nothing happened. Nothing was happening, nothing was moving. I was scared to death and didn't dare open my eyes. Next thing I knew I heard the sound of its footsteps walking away from me. It was as if it found something better to eat, was Ichigo around? Did it sniff out him a better meal? I open my eyes and all I saw was black. I wigged out for a moment and went to rub my eyes. The feeling of pure coldness went away at that moment. Looking around I saw nothing, felt nothing. The only thing near me was my shadow. What the hell had just saved me?

Pulling myself together I figured it would be wise to be grateful and not ask questions. Moving as quickly as I could I left what would have been my death trap and ran the rest of the way to Orihime's house. When I finally got there I was tired out and my legs felt like jelly.

"Rei-Chan! Welcome!" Orihime hugged me and I hugged her back.

"Thank you again for allowing me to stay over Orihime." I smiled weakly.

"No problem! Come on in, Tatsuki is about to order dinner… something about not wanting to poison you on our first sleep over."

A sweat drop ran down my head as I walked in. I didn't know how to tell Orihime that it was Tatsuki that didn't want to be poisoned.

"It's about time you got here. I been waiting for you to order." Tatsuki told me as I placed my stuff down in a corner before taking a sit among them.

"I'm sorry for making you wait. What's for dinner?"

"Ramen."

I grinned; I knew which one I wanted.

We not only had Ramen that night but also fried ice-cream and fried rice. The whole meal was so yummy I never wanted the food to end. It was like heaven was dancing on my tongue.

"I never want to leave Japan." I told them as I nearly mouth raped my spoon.

Tatsuki laughed. "By the look on your face I think someone would have to beat you unconscious before they could make you leave."

I just nodded with the spoon hanging from my mouth making them laugh. Beating from my cellphone interrupted our joy and I thought it was my mother.

"One second guys, I have to take this." I answered my phone without even looking. "Yeah?"

"Are you alright?" It was Ichigo.

Well now I feel awkward. If I had known he would call I would have excused myself! "Ummm yeah thanks for asking." I saw Tatsuki grin at me and Orihime's wide eyed. Dear god what was running through their mind?

"Good, its gone now and if you have any injured Rukia can look at them."

"No, no. I am perfectly fine." I felt so awkward. "Well I have to go, thanks for calling."

"Alright. Goodnight." Ichigo stop making things more awkward for me!

"Goodnight." I nearly smashed the end call button in half.

"Who is he?" Tatsuki asked with a grin.

"No one Tatsuki." I told her in a warning tone.

"Could it be… Rei-chan's crush?" Orihime looked just as determined to find out.

"What gave you that idea?"

"The blush on your face when you heard his voice."

I seriously could not have blushed. They were just teasing me and I knew it! "You guys red too much into things. I just didn't expect a phone and was embarrassed because I was about to give an attitude to someone who did nothing wrong." There; problem solved.

"Sure; of course. We totally believe you. Let's see your phone." Tatsuki went for my cell and I dived out of the way.

"No way! You're not going through my phone!"

We spent the rest of the night running around Orihime's house playing keep away with my phone. At one point we even played a few board games and a pillow fight before collapsing on the floor.

"We'll find out who he is soon enough." Tatsuki started.

"And when we do we can play match maker!" Orihime ended.

I laughed. "Well good luck; because one , I don't have a crush and two, a guy can never handle me."

"Never say never for it might come true."

"Sure Tatsuki; in like ten years."

We all got ready for bed. Orihime on her bed while Tatsuki and I took the floor. Glancing at my phone one last time I saw five miss calls from my mother. There was so much I wanted to ask her, to know the real answers too but I knew her metal state at the moment meant it wasn't the time.

_I can't just ignore something I was raised to be proud of. I am my father's child and I will always remain that way. No mother how much you hate it mother. _

Closing my eyes I tried to piece together all that happened today. I was friends with Ichigo and possibly Rukia again; I learned all about Ramen; I found out what happened to my father; and wasn't killed by a hollow.

That bugged me. Why was I alive? That hollow should have eaten me.

_Father if you were the one who saved me then why did it feel so cold? _

Closing my eyes I let my troubles slip away and dreamt of happier days. Days when my father took me to his old church and told me one day I would be as strong as him. Of days when all I knew was how to smile.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you all once again for reading! As you can see you get a lot of information in this chapter but a lot of questions too. I am sure all of you are wondering whats going on with Rei and just who her father is. I hope I leave you all guessing :D <strong>

_**Chapter 9**_

_**Rest Calm**_


	9. Rest Calm

**Hello everyone! Sorry its been a while! Been getting ready with school ( now in the beginning of my second half) and college is taking a lot of time. I am a art and design major so that means I have projects coming out my ears! **

**I would love to say thank you to everyone staying with my fanfic. I work hard for you guys only remember that. :D **

**This part of the story turned out to be a challenge. Why? Well in the manga is like a whole volume, and a few episodes in the anime. There is a lot of information in this part on Ichigo and his mom along with the number of fighting scenes. So i have choosen to divide this part into two or three chapters. Leaning more so two. I have also noticed not much humor is in these two chapters. I promise after this I will bring back the humor... **

**My favorite part is coming up quickly, where Uryu comes in and honestly I plan to have fun with his character and the OC. I plan to make their relationship special in a humorous way. And for you Don Kanonj fans... lets just say there are some things that will be biefly go by. I am not sure if I am going to put that in even if I can get a few laughs out of it. Its something I have to think about. **

**Anyway enjoy this 2/3 parter and witness Rei Blossom.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9.a<strong>

**Title: Rest Calm**

Morning came by sooner than I expected. Thankfully all homework was somehow done during our crazy fun from last night and I managed to stuff an extra uniform in my bag even though I was rather mad at the whole fact that my mother has been lying to me. I shook my head as I buttoned my uniform. Joining Tatsuki and Orihime for a normal bowl of cereal we talked about all the events that were going to happen when summer started. Well they talked, I just listened and wondered how cool it would be to do everything.

"The summer festival is something you really have to take part in Rei!" Tatsuki told me as she ate some of her cereal. "There's fireworks, games, and everyone always has a great time."

It sounded pretty awesome to me and I wasn't going to pass it up. "Sure! I would love to go."

Orihime clapped her hands together. "We should all go together then!"

My first Japanese festival; I knew I had to go big shopping for that. As we walked to school that's all I was thinking about. I wondered if I should wear something Japanese or something more me. I always loved those mangas where the girls dressed in such beautiful kimono dresses. My mind was wondering off so much before I even knew it I was a block from the school.

"Hey Rei you been really quiet. What are you thinking of." Tatsuki asked.

"Clothes shopping…" I spoke in a daze.

Tatsuki rolled her eyes. "You are such a girl sometimes."

I blinked; I sometimes wondered if Tatsuki was gay because of the way she acted. Eh; she could just be a total tomboy but I wondered, was that an insult or should I take it as a compliment.

"Okay?" I followed them into the school without much to say.

Getting to my seat I dumped my bag on the floor and debated if I should sleep more. We were the only people beside two others who were in class. However my blessed nap would not come. Strolling into our classroom came my brother and it was no surprise that he didn't have a girl with him. He most likely came here to talk to me alone about what happened last night. Rolling my eyes I got up from my seat and headed towards him. It's best to get it over with.

"Look nothing you say will want me to come home." I started. "I am sick of her paranoid logic."

Patrick frowned. Looks like I just cut out half of what he was going to say. "Rei you have to come back home. One you are a minor and two moms is freaking out on where you are. I don't see why you have to carry on this whole ghost thing. It's pointless."

My eyebrows narrowed; did he really think that it was pointless. "It makes up who I am, it made up who dad was, and if you for once stopped being so scared you would see it's a big part of you."

Patrick sighed and ran his hand through his dark hair. "You really have to stop trying to be just like dad. Didn't you hear from mom that's what-"

"Patrick I made up my mind. Unless she can deal with who and what I am I will continue not to speak to her. "

"You really know how to be a bitch sometimes, don't you? You have no idea what you're doing to mothers nerves. Rei just if anything pretend you are giving it up." I am sure but it almost as if he was pleading for me to come home and make my mother live in a fake world.

"Then when she finds out? You know how she gets. She'll go completely nuts and we'll _both_ look bad since it was your idea and I was lying." I pointed out to him.

I never saw my brother think so hard. His eyes are casted to the ground, frowning, and his eyebrows so close together. "What's going on at home Patrick?"

His gazed turned to me for a moment before returning to the floor. "She is popping those depression pills again."

Guilt strung my heart strings. She was taking her depression medication again? "Look; tell her I'll be home tomorrow. I just want time to think about everything okay?"

The hope in my brother's eyes shined like a police siren. I knew what I had to do; again. I will have act as if I am giving up the little piece of father I have and let my mother live a complete lie and tip-toe around her. Why did I always have to be stuck in situations like these?

"Thank you Rei." My brother caught me off guard as he gave me a hug. It wasn't every day he gave me one or showed me any kind of affection. Awkwardly I hugged him back; I wasn't sure what to do when he got like this.

Letting him go I waved goodbye and watched him go back into class and stay there. I didn't want him returning. Going back to my seat I sat down with a sigh; I hoped this wouldn't turn out to be a long day. I really needed a nice day where my math teacher wouldn't show up and I could sleep at my desk.

"Rei-Chan, Orihime-Chan, Tatsuki; Good morning!" So others showed up as I was talking to my brother. Well at least the classroom isn't so quiet.

"You three have the art class right? Did you finish your project of your future self?"

Tatsuki grinned and pulled out hers. "Sure did! Want to see it?" The girl nodded wanting nothing more than to share and compare art work. Looking over I had to admit Tatsuki was a good artist. She drew herself winning a world champion belt in women's martial arts.

"Wow! Amazing!" Tatsuki sucked it all out allowing her ego to be fed. "What about you Orihime-Chan?" Orihime's however was…interesting to see say the least. She drew herself as a robot in a high tech future; her boobs were also bombs. Creative.

"Orihime the teacher is going to yell at you again!" Tatsuki scolded her. I couldn't help but laugh a little.

"What about you Rei-Chan?" I grinned and pulled out mine. "I really like what I did!"

I pulled out my pad and showed them. All but Orihime's face paled. "Wow Rei-Chan! That's really good!" I grinned proudly. "Thank you Orihime!"

"I thought Orihime's was weird…" Tatsuki said slowly.

"It's like they are twins in the way they think."

I blinked and looked at my picture. I didn't see the connection with Orihime's picture at all! Orihime drew herself as a robot! I drew myself as a grave keeper! There's is nothing similar there.

Suddenly Orihime's eyes widen and a huge grin appeared on her face. "Hello Kurosaki-Kun!" Jesus Christ how did this boy not see she was crushing on him? Turning I waved and said good morning.

"Good Morning!"

What the hell was that? He…he sounded mad perky! Like, over excitingly happy for no reason! It was freaky! I watched him go to his friends and wondered if he was high.

"Kurosaki-Kun is so tense." I looked at Orihime and wondered what she meant. Turning back to Ichigo I studied him. She was right, he was tense and she was able to pick up on that so quickly. A sting of pain hit my chest. That's been happening a lot lately.

"What's todays date?" Tatsuki asked randomly.

"The sixteenth of June." I answered and stopped. Oh fuck! Tomorrow is mom's birthday! Note to self, leave school early tomorrow and pick up a gift or card. Hmmm maybe a card since I am giving her my free will.

"If any of you want to do something with Ichigo take care of it today because he won't be here tomorrow." We all looked at Tatsuki. How did she know Ichigo won't be here?

"Since when can you see the future?" I joked. However Tatsuki didn't say a word and stared at Ichigo. I wondered if she knew something the rest of us didn't know.

"Tatsuki?"

"I'll explain later. Let's just get ready for class."

Well that was strange. Besides the mystery around Ichigo's and Tatsuki's attitudes nothing much really happened besides us having a surprise math quiz and get yelled out for getting the lowest score on it after our teacher checked it. Was a thirty percent really that bad? I get no E for effort? Like geez not everyone is good at math.

"Hey Orihime I'll meet back up at your house later. I really want to hear what's going on but I need to pick up a gift before the stores close."

Orihime blinked. "For whom?"

Tatsuki however grinned. "For your crush maybe?"

I glared at her. "I don't have a crush! I just have to get my mother a birthday gift so I am going to a gift shop!"

"But Rei-Chan! The stores will be closed by the time you get there!" Orihime alerted me.

"What do you mean?"

"She's right, if it's your mom you want to get a gift for the stores are in the heart of town and close around seven on week nights. "

You got to be kidding me! Why the hell did they close so damn early? What the hell was the point? I started cursing out load in plain English on how rotten my luck was. Orihime went wide eyed at some of the words and Tatsuki held in a laugh. Hey, curses were always the first thing people learn in a language and I sound funny saying curses.

"This is totally unfair!"

"Someone like you should not curse." Ichigo had appeared beside Orihime making her squeak.

I pouted. "And why not?"

"You're voice is rather high pitched and girlie when you yell, you sound like a five year old when saying fuck and its downright funny besides no one taking you seriously."

I flushed and stuck out my tongue. "Says you!"

Ichigo shook his head and waved a goodbye. I did not sound like a five year old when I swore! I know I didn't!

"I just want to throw a shoe at him sometimes."

"Kurosaki-kun isn't that bad. He is really nice." Orihime defended him. I looked at her and I couldn't help but feel a little bit jealous on how well she knew Ichigo compared to me.

"Hey Orihime, why do you call Ichigo Kurosaki-Kun if you know him so well?"

She blushed darkly and started playing with her fingers. "Well its too personal to call him that! I know him and all but I-"

"Is it because you like him so much?"

Her eyes looked like dishes at this point and her blush got darker. "I see, you don't want to call him Ichigo until you two start dating." I thought I was about to make this poor girl faint.

"Da-Date? I date…." She cut off into a daze and I blinked. A line of blood came running out of her nose.

"What the hell are you thinking Orihime?" Tatsuki screamed and I laughed.

When we finally got back to the house I helped Orihime make dinner. Poor Tatsuki I think she's going to kill me. Everything Orihime had sounded wonderful that we ended up throwing it in a pot. Here we promised not to make anything weird. I wonder if adding red-bean paste to curry powder is weird; to her it would be.

"Ta-da! Tatsuki we made Orirei Curry!" Orihime gave a bowl of purple curry to Tatsuki whom had just paled at seeing the color.

"Orirei Curry?"

"Yup! It's a new curry both Orihime and I invented so we decided to call it Orirei!" I announced proudly.

Tatsuki just sat there frightened of what is in front of her. Like the food would jump up and bite her or something.

"It isn't bad Tatsuki! We tried it and it's really good!" Orihime said as she ate a spoon fill.

"Doesn't say much for Rei's taste buds…." Ooooh she burned both me and Orihime.

It wasn't until we were done eating did we all take a seat on Orihimes bed did Tatsuki tell us she would explain about Ichigo.

"You know Ichigo and I met when we were 4."

I raised an eyebrow. "Why aren't you the one with the crush then?" I asked before I could even stop myself.

Tatsuki looked disturbed. "Because Ichigo is like a brother to me and" she grinned. "He's weaker than me."

If you were stronger than him at one point you aren't now. I thought silently to myself. "Alright go on."

Tatsuki explained that they met in a Dojo and how stupid he looked as a kid. Heh, Ichigo was a four year old with bright hair and a huge grin. I couldn't help but smile at the thought. Chubby little cheeks, big eyes, always excited to see their mom. The mental image I had of him was adorable. Then Tatsuki mentioned how she kicked his ass all the time and he would cry but then smiling like an idiot for his mom. Now that was even more adorable and I found myself wanting a baby picture of him just to confirm if he was as cute as I think he was.

"He was really spoiled back then." Tatsuki added.

"But then…when he was nine, his mother died."

Ichigo was nine when she died. My eyebrows frowned together. I lost my father as a teenager and took it hard; but to lose your mother at such a young age. No wonder why he didn't smile like that anymore. When so young like that your parents are everything to you. The gods and heroes of your life and for that to die. Oh Ichigo.

"Even at nine he stuck to him mom like glue, grinned when he was around her and was spoiled by her. But her dying…" She didn't need to continue with detail on how that affected him. But she told us how he skipped school and went to the place where she died as if waiting for her to return. Orihime looked close to tears and I felt empty.

Not much was said the rest of the night as we went to bed. What more was there to say? The atmosphere was dark and gloomy enough; no more words were needed. As I laid there on the floor I prayed silently for him to someday find his smile again.

"_Papa! Papa please wake up!" Ah, such a young child she is. Orangey-red hair, big green eyes filled with fright wearing nothing but a light violet flower printed bed dress. She looked about five years old. _

"_Hmm? What is it?" Green orbs that looked tired stared in hers. _

"_There's a monster outside my window…it's going to eat me." Tears were running down the child's face. _

"_Anthony what's going on?" A young adult woman asked her husband as she rolled over in bed. _

"_Nothing Elizabeth, I'll take care of her." _

_Sitting up the man picked up his daughter and brought her back into her room. "Show papa where the monster is." _

_The child sniffled into his shoulder. "I don't want to look at it anymore, it just scares me." _

_The man chuckled at his child and placed her on the bed. "But if papa doesn't know where it is how can papa protect you?" His strong hand rubbed her head before wiping away her tears. _

_Slowly the girl looked out the window and pointed. The man chuckled even more because all she was pointing at was their neighbor's statue. "There's nothing there sweetie." He reassured her. _

"_It's hiding behind it…it saw you and now its hiding." The child was too young to notice the sharp look her parent was giving the statue as if truly checking if there was anything there. _

"_Do you want papa to stay with you?" _

_The child quickly nodded and reached out to her father. "Please don't leave papa." _

_Lying on the bed next to her he held his child in his arms. "I am not going anywhere Rei, and as long as papa is here nothing will hurt you." _

"_I love you papa." _

Waking up from a warm dream like that always ruined my morning. I hated the warmth those dreams gave me only to wake up to knowing my papa was in fact dead. I turned towards the clock. It was only three in the morning. Three in the morning; the witching hour. I knew I wouldn't be able to fall back a sleep till four but getting up at six for school, I found it pointless to go to sleep. For the rest of the night I stared at the ceiling waiting for the sun to rise.

"Hey Rei are you sure you know what you're doing. After that Math test yesterday." Orihime asked.

"I am sure, I really need to get my mom something so I'll only miss morning classes. You're handing in my homework so the teacher should be grateful and believe I am really not feeling well."

"Well if you're sure."

"I am positive. See you guys later!" I ran out Orihime's house in a pair of tight black short shorts, a white and black t-shirt that had Avenge Seven Fold logo on it with a pair of black converse on. If I was going to go shopping it would be best to not look like a student so I wouldn't be picked up. I even put on eye liner and lip gloss. Hey if anyone stopped me I would just say I am a college student or something. Part of me was glad that I decided to wear my hair in a side tail because it was so hot out. I mean really! Usually doesn't get this hot till around July not June!

As I walked towards the center of town I regretted not learning how to use the buses here. I had no idea if they used metro card, coins, cash, or some other thing. I just hoped my eyeliner wouldn't melt off or my hair wouldn't turn into a ball of puff. By the time I saw I was getting close I wanted to pass out! I hated the heat, I hated everything that was hot. All I wanted was to be in the AC right out in nothing but my underwear and a t-shirt on my bed playing a game. That would be paradise right now.

"You can do it Yuzu! Watch daddy walk up this hill on his hands!" I blinked. That sounded a lot like.

"Don't encourage him Yuzu!"

Walking over to the road that sloped down I saw the Kurosaki family. So Ichigo ditched school to be with his family today. Understandable since it is the day his mother passed. I am sure his father wants to make this a special day for the family. I smiled at them and just as I went to wave.

"Ichigo~~~!"

"EEKK! Rukia!" What the hell? She just suddenly appeared out of nowhere! Looking back at the family I also waved at them. Ichigo looked damn near close to a heart attack and kept doing these weird movements that just made everything seem awkward. Before I knew it Ichigo had dashed toward us and pulled us into the park next to the road. What the hell was doing on?

"Why the hell are you two following me? And why are you dressed like that?" Ichigo almost screamed.

I lifted my hand with one finger pointed upward. "One I am not following you but getting a birthday gift. Two, I can dress any way I please." I shot another finger up.

"Well you look like you belong on a corner. OW!" Ichigo held his head after I punched him.

"I do not belong on a corner!"

Rukia signed and rubbed her forehead. "Well you two stop it. I swear it's like I am babysitting sometimes."

Ichigo and I glared at her. "Well sorry if I defended myself."

"Defended yourself? You hit me!"

I just cleaned out my ear with my pinkie. "You insulted my pride of course I am going to hit you were it hurts." I blew off whatever was on my pinkie.

"So you give me a dead shoulder?" His eyebrow twitched.

"Of course."

"Do you two ever stop fighting?" Rukia asked.

"You two fight like a couple all the time. We fight like-" I was cut off.

"A married couple." Rukia grinned and I glared.

"Why are you here Rukia?"

"I came to make sure Ichigo does his job. I wasn't aware your family would be so close by." She answered.

Ichigo and I stared at her. "Rukia are you ok?" I asked.

"You look angry." Ichigo added.

"I'm not angry…but Ichigo you said your mother was killed."

I was stunned. Killed? Tatsuki said Ichigo's mother had died, she didn't say she was killed. I felt completely out of place! I should not be hearing this; I should not be hearing this! I tried to inch away silently as I watch the tension between Ichigo and Rukia increase.

"I didn't say who." Ichigo spoke out.

The look on Rukia's face told me where she might go with it. A hollow; Rukia had this thing about it always being a hollow which always did this and always caused that. I am sure that is something Ichigo did not want to discuss on the day his mother died. I was right though, before I could sneak away Rukia started her speech on how a demon could have noticed him, wanted his soul and gone after him but ended up eating his mother. Nice job Rukia, blaming Ichigo's gift for the death of his mother. Make him feel worse about his lost. Sometimes that girl needed a slap.

"It wasn't a hollow Rukia!" I bit my lip as Ichigo nearly barked at her. "It was me! I killed her!"

Rukia and I just stared at him with shocked expressions. His mother died when he was nine how could a nine year old possibly kill the mother they loved so much. Has part of him never gotten he strength to get over it that he blames himself for an act of nature or maybe the act of another.

"Ichigo you shouldn't blame yourself." I went to reach out to him but he backed up keeping our distance.

"Don't…just don't." And he dashed off back into the direction of his family.

My eyebrows narrowed and I turned to Rukia. "What the hell Rukia? Like really! You know it's a painful day for him; you know how much he's hurting today! Why, why of all times?"

Rukia just stood there with a stone expression. Not one word, not one sound, not even a sorry or how she should have known. It was pissing me off.

"I hope you're happy! He's hurting even more now!" I turn my back to her. "I don't know what they tell you in the soul society but while you're here in our realm have some compassion!" And I stomped off.

When I reached the end of the park I saw Ichigo standing with his family as they prayed by a grave. He was back to his usual expression. Placing my hand on the tree I watched him with his family. I watched as each of them took turns saying their prayer; I watched as Ichigo looked at the grave with a far away look in his eyes. Turning around I leaned against the tree and hugged myself. My heart really cried out to him to comfort him because I knew how he felt. The longing for someone who is forever lost.

"Ichigo… please be strong." Pushing myself off the tree I headed towards the shopping area to get my mother her gift.

It was pink and blue. A bracelet with pink and blue crystals along with silver charms in different shapes. I thought it would be a wonderful gift for my mama. Smiling I went to pay the cashier when I saw a small a small pot with flowers. Smiling slightly I also bought them. I figured it would be nice to give it to the Kurosaki family. As I left the store I went back to the grave to see if they were there. No one. I looked at my clock and saw it was noon, maybe they went off to have lunch? Placing the pot near the grave I gave a small prayer my father taught me.

_Mrs. Kurosaki please; if you are really watching over your son let him know he can move on. _

Smiling I went to head back home wanting to be rid of my bag and to make up with my mother. It was hot and I just wanted to get home quickly. I really hated hot days. Walking down the path I came across just the two people I was looking for a moment before.

"Mr. Kurosaki! Ichigo!" I waved cheerfully.

"Rei; what are you still doing around here." Ichigo asked.

"More importantly why aren't you in school young lady?" Ah, Mr. Kurosaki noticed it was a school day.

"Well today happens to be my mom's birthday and with the move and all I forgot to get her a gift." I held up the small gift bag. "I was just heading back home now."

"That's still no excuse to skip school!" Mr. Kurosaki nodded as he spoke and Ichigo's eye twitched.

"For someone who is a goof ball around your own kids you sure get serious when raising someone else's."

I giggled as I watched Mr. Kurosaki punch Ichigo in the back of the head as they started to Argue. Looking around I noticed something missing from the group.

"Hey where are your sisters?"

They both looked at me. Mr. Kurosaki had Ichigo in a head lock while Ichigo was biting onto his fathers arm. What goofballs they both are!

"I was waiting on them. Ichigo! You go look over there and take your friend with you. I'll stay-" I watched as Ichigo kicked his father in the chin.

"You mean you're not going."

How I could die laughing watching these two. However a shaking feeling ended my laughter. The cold cruel sense of a hollow filled the area making Ichigo freeze and tense. Before I could blink Ichigo had grabbed my hand forcing me to run with him.

"Ichigo!"

"Just come with me! If my sisters are near where that thing is I need someone there!"

I followed silently understanding. Someone would have to get them to safety as he fought the hollow with Rukia who would surely meet us at there. Sure enough all three of us crossed paths and we were running together.

"Yo."

"Hey."

I kept quiet. I was still pissed at Rukia so there was no greeting from me. Soon they had started a small conversation and quickly it became silent. It was kind of romantic in a way. They who hadn't know each other long connected so well, knowing how to talk to each other even if they screwed up. The pit of my stomach hardens and for the first time in my life I was jealous of another girl having what I considered my friend's attention.

"What the hell is wrong with you guys?" A stuffed bear came out of Rukia's bag and it talked.

"You came?" Ichigo asked.

"Of course I came!" A talking bear…a talking freaking bear.

"CUTTEEEEEE!' I grabbed the bear from the bag and hugged it as I ran. "What a cute little bear!"

Ichigo however was quick to grab the stuffed animal back and stuff it back into Rukia's bag. "Don't humor him! That's the soul that forced my body to kiss you."

Glaring at the bear I cracked my knuckles. "Dead bear."

"Whoa! Whoa! Chill out sister! It was all in the past! Besides! I am a lion not a bear! Who wants to hurt a cute lion?"

"I do." I replied.

"AHH! Rukia! Get me away from these two!"

I could tell Rukia was rolling her eyes. "Knock it off."

"We're close." Ichigo nearly whispered.

So it was time.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope everyone enjoyed the first part. The second part will be out as soon as I can get time. Happy V-Day! <strong>


	10. Resting Calm in Me

**Hey everyone! Once again I would like to say hello and thank you to my readers and to all bleach fans like me. I just want to let you guys know that this chapter is really the second part to Rest Calm. Surprisingly this chapter came out shorter then I expected. I guess its because I left out most of the fighting since the battle was mainly Ichigo's own personal experience; even Rukia stood out of the battle till last minute; so I took it to look more into Rei's head. **

**What I am looking forward to is that the humor will be coming back next chapter. It makes me a little tense to write the more serious chapters because I believe I dry them out but I tried putting perks of humor here and there. Another thing is that yes, this is in the romance category but I am trying as hard as I can not to push forward that too much. Its so easy to say "Bam! She likes him!" but I feel its more fun for both the reader and I to see it develop through time, or at least have the character develop feelings without knowing what they really are, because if we wanted to see a fast romance thats what one-shots are for. So if I am going too fast ( or if I am going too slow ), point it out. Don't want to be on the extreme on either end. **

**Again, thank you to everyone who reviewed, favorited, alerted; I promise you guys a more Original chapter come of next. Should be fun; I have a number of ideas for it. **

**As for the reviewer _Shannyrox101_** **I promise you Rei's family background will be more original and different than the plainly obvious. I won't do anything as Mary-Sueish as make the two main characters connected in every way under the sun. **

**So everyone all I can say is Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9.1<strong>

**Title: Resting Calm in Me**

Rain is always a pleasant element of nature I loved to watch. Maybe the reason about that is how my father use to carry me in his arms as he sat against the cool brick walls of our old home in the middle of the night just listening to it. How he told me everything made a song and that natures songs where the most beautiful melodies our ears can ever hear. When I was little I use to always fall asleep with the rain however now everything is different. Now I sit here in worry as I stared out into the rain from under a shrine. I knew my place was here; I couldn't help them anymore than I have. But I am so worried; worried about how he reacted when he found out how kind of sinister creature that hollow really is and how he chased it down silently declaring vengeance. Having to leave because his sisters needed more help.

Looking down at my hand I bit my lower lip. I couldn't do a thing but get in the way and I hated it. I just wished I could shoot fire, ice, anything just to make myself feel useful. I wanted to be useful but no matter how much I glared at my hands nothing came. No feeling of bottled up energy, no burning sensation, not even a tingle. Nothing at all was going to help me not even my own will can force anything to happen. A long sigh escaped my lips as I turned my gaze to the sky. It was killing me to know what was going on after I left him, after I saw Ichigo react so violently. It frighten me to see him like that; I never known he had such a side.

It was about an hour ago when we first arrived on the scene. Yuzu was up in the air the hollow had its long tongue around Yuzu's tinny neck. Tears were streaming down her eyes as Karin cried out to her completely fright. Rage, pure rage was on Ichigo's face. I understood why but it scared me. I never seen him look so angry before. Before anyone could do anything he had grabbed Kon by the head and shoved his fist down Kon's throat; for a moment I thought he was going to rip the poor pervert all the way through.

As he swallowed the small green pill and left his body Ichigo drew his sword and slashed off both the hollows tongue and arm. He caught Yuzu in mid fall and grabbed Karin. Slowly he placed them down and Rukia run towards the girls with me following her. The hollow disappeared in a moment and all was left was a small ghostly child.

"Why? I don't get it!" Ichigo yelled at the child. "I saw you six years ago! Now you're helping a hollow! Why? So you can be safe or are you being controlled!"

For a moment the girl looked to be in deep thought as if thinking carefully or trying to remember Ichigo. "Say something!" Ichigo is getting madder by the second.

"Both are wrong boy."

A wave of shock ran down my body. If that ghost was not helping or being controlled by a hollow and Ichigo; Ichigo remembered seeing six years ago when his mother died that only meant…Rukia was right. Oh god, Ichigo mother was killed but by..

"Someone who seen me and lived? You _were_ a lucky guy." The skin fell off a ball and shown to be connected to the very hollow Ichigo had just fought.

Ichigo was stiff with confusion. Part of him didn't understand; no, a part of him didn't want to understand. Rukia however knew what this hollow was and explained how it's been hunted many times over and how it killed even some of the best soul reapers. The hollow however took great delight in the fact it had killed so many and nearly laughed itself to death as it counted each and every one of us as a part of its meal. I watched as Ichigo's sword begins to shake. He was rage driven now.

Leaping into the air Ichigo made a careless swing which the hollow easily dodged. Rukia yelled at him but it was no use. Nothing would stop him, if Rukia was right and this just happened to be the hollow she thought killed Ichigo's mother there was no way in hell he was going to ever stop. It almost hurt to watch. Attack after attack Ichigo could not lay a hit and the hollow kept getting inches closer towards hitting Ichigo. Then finally the hollow managed to tangle Ichigo within its hair. Rukia ran in ready to assist.

"Don't! Rukia just don't! I want you to stay back this time. "

"You can't! Don't be a fool!"

"Shut up! Stay back and don't interfere."

This was to be his vengeance. It was as plane as the nose on my face. Ichigo was going to take care of this hollow on his own terms. At that point Kon, Rukia and I left Ichigo.

"That's the fifth sigh in a row, would you stop being all depressed." Kon, currently in Ichigo's body, sat next to me. "You would have gotten hurt and I needed help carrying his two sisters."

I shot him a glare. "Bullshit you and I both know you are strong enough to carry all three of us."

"You know cherry."

"Rei." I corrected Kon.

"You know _**cherry**_; if you had gotten hurt it would only add towards Ichigo's anger." Kon had a point. Me staying there would not have been a good thing.

"But you saw the way he looked. He was so angry. Ichigo shouldn't have ran off like that."

Kon rolled Ichigo's eyes and patted my shoulder. "Cherry you need to face up to some things."

I eyed him before speaking father slowly. "What kind of things?"

"Well for one, you can't do much but see crap. Now that's a good thing but if that's the only thing you can do than you are just food. Secondly Ichigo has enough to worry about because he has to protect Rukia well...usually and third."

"Before you continue I suggest shutting up because I want to punch you." He was right, I knew Kon was right, everyone tells me the same thing, I don't want to hear it again.

"You are very violent for a girl."

"You are very perverted for a soul who never got any."

I watched as Ichigo's/Kon's eyebrow twitched. I hit a nerve.

"How do you know that?"

I rolled my eyes. "You act like a horny virgin."

"Oh? You suggesting you're not." I saw the grin plastered on his face. What a pervert.

"Horny, no, Virgin, yes. You; you act like every American boy I know."

"Well we can fix that." Just as he went to put his hand on my thigh I socked him in the nuts. Hell I didn't care if it was Ichigo's body I be damn to have Kon touch me!

I watched as Kon whimpered and Ichigo's body hit the ground in pain. I felt so accomplished within those few moments. Rukia however was looking into the forest.

"Hey Rukia will he be okay? I understand his reasoning and all but… it's too strong you said." I asked her.

"I don't know. No one has been able to kill it in the past fifty-four years. The odds don't look good." She responded with her gaze to the ground.

I stood up. "Don't say that! There has to be a way to hell him without him knowing! He can't lose!"

Rukia said nothing for a short time. "I really can't promise his victory here. The odds are against him."

She was writing him off. She was truly writing him off. Ichigo couldn't die. He couldn't he has to win! There has to be a way to win! She has to have some idea to beat that hollow she just had to! "Rukia…don't say that!" Why, of all the times why. I want to help him so much even if he didn't allow Rukia or anyone else I couldn't stand the thought of him dying.

I felt hands on my shoulders and gently sit me back down on the shrine steps. Then Kon stepped up and bowed, and begged for Rukia to go help. Saying how if Ichigo died he would have to take care of the family. I really wanted to hit Kon! Was that really his only reason to wanting Ichigo's back? How-how selfish! Only good his selfishness did was make Rukia go to the battlefield to lean aid. It still pissed me off.

"Did you really want him back for only that reason? You should be grateful to Ichigo! Ichigo-" Kon placed a finger on my lips and smiled at me.

"She went to him didn't she? You didn't she wouldn't if I didn't remind her of his family."

"Kon I.." I started crying. "I just want him to be safe. Suffering so much."

Kon handed me an umbrella. "Go home Cherry. I am sure you have a family worrying about you and being here will only upset you more."

"But Ichigo."

"Ichigo will be fine with Rukia around. Don't worry."

So I am being sent home. Maybe that is best. Maybe if I see my mom, maybe if I hug her and celebrate her birthday I could forget about the danger my friend is in. Taking the umbrella I got up and thanked Kon. Heading home I looked up into the rain.

_Papa are you making it Rain? Are you playing its song so I can feel better? Papa this time please turn your gaze away from me and watch over Ichigo. Please let me see Ichigo alive and well he's my friend. Maybe even my best friend. _

When I finally reached the house I opened the door letting myself in. All was quiet, nothing can be clearly heard. Nothing completely nothing. No one was home.

Ichigo…

Taking a piece of paper I wrote a note to my mother saying I would be back home soon and how the gift I left is her birthday gift. I made sure to be clear I was coming home tonight. I couldn't sit in a empty home waiting not when my friend was fighting for his life and loved ones. I was out the door in a matter of seconds after completing that note.

_Papa please let him be okay. Let me see him fighting. Let me see him strong and fighting. _

"Ichigo you cannot lose!"

I ran as fast as I could. I ran all the way up the hill, past the shrine, into the forest where Ichigo was fighting.

"What are you doing back here!" I turned my head to see Kon running alongside with me.

I smiled. "I can't leave a friend. No matter what I can't leave."

"Can't leave a friend huh? Cherry I think you're gonna fall hard."

I blinked at him. "Fall? Don't worry Kon, I won't let myself get killed."

Kon however just grinned. "Don't worry I don't think you'll die either."

What the hell did he mean by fall then? "Kon you are weird." Looking forward my stopped.

No; I didn't just stopped, my whole world stopped. I could hear my heart in my ears; feel my stomach turn into twisted knots. I couldn't speak at all. Ichigo's head was laying on Rukia's lap, still, quiet, eyes completely closed. My hands started to shake and when Kon stepped completely next to me I finally got myself to turn away. Not him, anyone but him. Ichigo couldn't die.

"Hey sister…" Kon's soft tone broke the song of the rain.

"Don't worry." She began. "A soul reapers life force is their amount spiritual energy. They cannot die from wounds; not even ones like these. This idiot has some strength."

I slowly turned around; tears steaming quietly down my cheeks. "He will live." She finished. "And for that I thank him."

I still hadn't said anything and I still hadn't looked back at Ichigo even if Rukia was healing him at the current moment. I was still shaken from seeing him like that. So hurt, so still. He looked dead and I can't stand to see look at him.

"OWWWWW!" I sucked in my breath; Ichigo was awake and complaining about his wounds. Relief washed over me but I still couldn't turn to face him. I still couldn't look at him because I was afraid; afraid that if I saw him he would fade away and he would truly be gone.

"Hey, what's wrong with you? You been standing there like a statue; no I'm glad you're okay or how are you." Ichigo asked me.

This idiot, of course I glad he's okay; of course I want to ask if he's okay. Turning to him I couldn't believe he was standing after the wound he had. It was so surreal.

"Hey what's with the look?"

I didn't know my feet had carried me to him but they did. I was in front of him before I knew it and seeing his face up close again made me happy. Happy that I didn't lose someone else, happy that I still had my friend. To know that he was this strong even after fighting so long and hard.

"Ichigo…" his name felt like a whisper escaping my lips.

Ichigo's cheeks flushed a bit as if he didn't expect me to say his name and I'll admit I didn't even know what I was doing completely.

"Rei?"

BAM!

Right across his face I suckered punched him. Ichigo howled in pain and held his face; for some reason my relief turned into anger.

"Don't ever do that again! You-you have no idea how scared you had me! You jerk! Remember there are those who care about you before you run off and almost get yourself killed!"

And I darted off. Off in the direction of home. Only then did I realize I was soaking wet; umbrella completely forgotten when I had left my house before. But I couldn't help but smile and laugh. I laughed as I listen to the rain, laughed as I ran down the streets and pass the people seeking cover. I laughed long and hard into the song of the rain.

_Thank you papa; thank you for making sure I didn't lose anyone else. _

Much didn't happen that night. When I returned to my house my mother was there waiting and wearing the bracelet I got her. My brother was there too keeping his eyes on me and as if making sure I got the message to lie to mom. So I lied; I told her I was giving up the ghost deal and that I am going to use my time from now on to make living friends rather than the dead. So it wasn't completely a lie; she didn't need to know that my friends were also involved in ghost and hollows. She beamed at the news and everything was given and forgotten in her book. My brother used the peace to talk mainly about himself and not surprisingly a girl he has his eye on which sounded strangely like Orihime. Heh, I can't wait to burst his bubble and tell him that she likes someone else.

Getting past all that it was around ten when we all settled down. I had taken a shower, my red hair looking even darker than before. Its cool how when hair is wet it looks so much darker and longer. Hmmm, when my hair is wet its almost half way down my ass. Maybe it would be a good idea to cut it, but as long as it's not getting in my way its fine. Putting on a blue tank and shorts I sat on my bed and pulled out my phone. Tomorrow we have a day off so maybe. I dialed Rukia's number and sure enough she was up.

"Hey Ruk!" My new nickname for the short soul reaper.

"Ruk?" She asked but I ignored it.

"Tomorrow you want to hang out for a little while? I know its random but after today I think relaxing for a bit will help and don't worry I know your job and all just come over around one or two. See you then!" I hung up before she could reply. Something I learned to do from my friends in America; talk so fast and hang up before any objections. That's how my friends got me into the most stupidest situations.

Next I called Orihime and Tatsuki. They were all such good friends as it is, I thought it would be great to have everyone here to have some fun. Just as I thought they accepted and Orihime promised to bring some food we could snack on. My poor mom, not only did she have to deal with a group of teenagers but she will witness food she would rather throw out than eat. Laying on my back I smiled up at the ceiling. Today started out to be so drawn out, so cold and horrible; yes my friend got hurt but in the end he proved strong.

"Ichigo Kurosaki…" Just saying his name to myself made me suddenly feel rushed. I don't know why but it just felt nice saying his name.

"I'll figure out something. Somehow my dad helped spirits there has to be some kind of idea on how he did it and when I find out I will help you. I won't be just bait or a lackey anymore. I swear by my father's name that I will help you Ichigo."

* * *

><p><strong>Well that's it for this chapter. I hope to have the official chapter 10 out later this month. Again thank you to everyone who has been reading and reviewing! Love goes out to all of you! <strong>


	11. Cherries Belong With Strawberries

**Hello hello everyone! Two chapters in one month! Thats big for me when I have classes. XD So anyway this chapter is for all of you wanting a little fluff. XD Just enough for you to enjoy and I bring a new conflict to the table! Haha when is bleach without an inner conflict. Anyway I want to say thank you to the new and the older reviewers. In all honestly I was trying to wait till I hit the 50 review mark before posting again but I decided to give in. Mostly because I had wonderful ideas for this chapter and wanted to get them down. **

**Speaking of chapters after this one it leads into the grand chapter I have been waiting for. Its almost time to reveal our little Rei's abilities. I been writing so many notes. I am just exploding with ideas for the up coming chapters its like a rainbow is coming out of my mouth each time I look at the computer screen. **

**Besides my chapter lust I just want to let you all know I am speeding just a little in this chapter but slowing down at the same time. Meaning for now things will be one sided but no good romance is good with a one-sided. No no no. A triangle is in order. As for who I do not know officially but I have a few ideas. Don't worry, not every character will chase after little Rei. I am not going to go there. I just want a challenge for the two main love birds. **

**So far now all I can say is ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10<strong>

**Title: Cherries Belong With Strawberries**

"You're over doing it you know that right?"

I rolled my eyes and ignored my brother. I wasn't over doing anything.

"You've been in the bathroom for thirty minutes now! Get out! I have to piss!"

I shook my head and started to put on my eyeliner; he could be so disgusting sometimes.

"You're having friends over! Stop dressing like you're getting ready for a date!" I heard his foot kick the bottom of the door. "Get you flat ass out here!"

My eye twitched. He did not just call my ass flat. "You'll have to wait! I'm almost done anyway!" I decided to go with a violet eye shadow; it would go nicely with the purple shirt I picked out today. All the while Patrick banged on the door like a madman. Really it's like he never held his piss in before. I needed to use the bathroom the light was so much better in here.

"Alright, alright I'm coming out so relax." As soon as I opened the door I was nearly pushed onto the floor as Patrick rushed slamming the door behind him. I swear he can act like such an animal. Walking into my bedroom I put my make-up box back onto the dresser and looked around. I had the game systems all hooked up; there was soda, juice set up with plastic cups (I had tea on the stove downstairs), along with some chips and sandwiches. Yes today we would play games and pig out to no end.

Going over to my bed I took off my sweat pants and placed on my jeans. My outfit for the day is black jeans with multipliable rips and holes in them, black socks and a purple tube top. Make-up was eye-liner (a mix of black and purple), faded out eye shadow, and pale lipstick. Nothing to overdone but just a little something to give me color to draw attention away from the red life form on my head.

Just as my shirt was over my head my brother once again entered my room without a single knock. If I didn't know better I would think my mom forgot to teach him manners.

"You really need to learn how to knock before entering my room." I sent him a dirty look. "I could be changing."

"Good point I don't want to be blind just yet. Next time I'll knock." This bastard.

"What do you want _Patty_?" Ooooh his eye twitched; someone doesn't like that name.

"Don't ever call me that again." Patrick started. "I just wanted to know what the deal with you is."

I raised an eyebrow. What on Earth was he talking about now? "I don't understand what you mean."

Patrick shook his head before taking a sit at my desk. I don't remember inviting him in. "I mean this. All this." He pointed his finger at me and moved it up and down. "The make-up, the hair which is already mostly straight but you took an hour to straighten away, the clothes. What's the deal?"

I looked at myself in the mirror. I don't think I look too overdone. I thought I looked perfectly fine and cute too. "Patrick I really don't get what you mean. I look normal like I always had." I reached for my perfume and I thought he was about to flip.

"That too! Rei let's get serious." He folded his arms. "This isn't your normal. This is your special normal."

I looked at him in totally confusion. What the hell did he mean this was my special normal. "Patrick its either you say what you have to say or you can leave because I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Rei back home when you had friends over you usually wore a t-shirt, sweat pants your hair looked like it crawled on your head and the only make-up you cared to put on was eye-liner."

I shrugged. "What's you're point."

Patrick stared at me for a moment as if he was trying to get information into a rock. I wasn't that thick was I?

"You only go through this beauty ritual when you like someone."

I felt a blush coming to my face. "I do not!" I shouted as I quickly put on my perfume.

"Oh really? Remember my friend Luke; the moment you found out he was coming over you went from a rag doll to someone who was ready to go to a party. Once he came over without you knowing and you hid in your room all day."

"That was different! He was older I had to dress-up! I couldn't let him think I was some middle-school brat!" I whined.

Then it appeared my brother's famous grin. "So I was right you did like him." I gulped. "And you like someone now." I glared this time.

"I don't like anyone Patrick. I just wanted to look nice for my friends."

"Bullshit you want to look nice for the guy like. Now tell me who is he so I know who's ass to beat."

"Are you deaf? I said I don't like anyone! He's just a friend!"

"So a guy is coming over." Shit, my big mouth.

"Didn't you have a date for today? Go get ready or leave. Just leave me alone." I told him and pointed to the door.

Patrick put his arms behind his head and leaned back on the chair. "You know I think I might cancel. It's not every day I meet a guy my sister likes. I'll have to make it very clear that you're not allowed to date anyone."

I narrowed my eyebrows at him. "Patrick you best leave if you know what's good for you."

"Oh really? What are you going to do? Bitch at me till my ear falls off? I think meeting this guy will be worth it."

This son of a bitch. "Listen! I just want to have a goodtime with Ichigo and the others! So leave him and me alone!"

My brother shot forward onto the chair. "Ichigo? As in the boy next door Ichigo?" Damn me and my big mouth. "Oh man Rei! I never knew you were the kid of chick that went for that cheesy kind of romance. Christ; the boy next door bit! Wait till mom hears about this!"

I felt the blood rush to my face. What the hell was his problem! I don't like Ichigo! "How many times do I have to say he's just a friend?" My foot made contact with my brother's face.

"Ahhh you brat! That's my face. OW! Knock it off! Stop kicking me!"

"Get out! Get out of my room and you best be out of this house before my friends show up! OUT! OUT! OUT!" I kept kicking over and over before he got up and ran to his room.

I couldn't believe it! How many times did I have to say I didn't have a crush on someone? First Tatsuki, Orihime and now my brother. It's like everyone thinks they know what's going on inside my head. Yeah about three years ago I dressed up all nice for some other guy; it isn't my fault that my brother had made friends with an attractive high school guy who happened to be good looking. So I wanted to impress him big whoop.

Looking at myself in the mirror I don't think I am too made-up. Sure I added a little extra make-up and my hair is straighter than usually. Maybe my outfit hugs me just a bit but I don't look like I am going out of my way do. Do I? Sitting on my bed I began to think. He thinks I like Ichigo; why would I like Ichigo? Sure Ichigo is cool, smart and a good friend. Hell he's more than a good friend; he's a wonderful friend and a real nice guy.

I watched my eyebrow twitch in the mirror. I mean, that's no reason to like a guy! Besides Ichigo is totally clueless as hell! Also he can't do anything nice without trying to act all tough or like it meant nothing to him. Sometimes he even complains about it! Then when he gets angry he pulls off such restarted expressions that no one can take him seriously. Also he's super touchy about his hair! He doesn't even act like a normal high school student half the time with that power of his. If anything I would go with a normal guy rather than a soul reaper.

I started into the mirror telling myself all the negative things I could try and think of. But with every negative thought I could picture him in my mind doing every little thing. I couldn't help but giggle when I thought about those expressions of his. Half the time I wished I had a camera for those. Damn it! This wasn't helping my case at all.

Grabbing a pillow I let my upper body lay on the bed as my feet still dangled off. Glaring I hugged the pillow trying to figure out what this meant. Ichigo is my friend, my good friend. Of course that would lead to me caring about him; someone who doesn't care about their friends usually isn't a good friend. And so what if I felt happy around him and found him pleasant to look at. My eyes widen. That's it! I shot upward. I found Ichigo attractive! That's most likely it. I mean finding someone attractive is different than liking someone! I just go through this ritual because I want to look as good as him! There's nothing weird about that. Just because you are attracted to someone it doesn't lead into liking someone.

_But aren't you usually attracted to someone you like_.

…My own mind just mind fucked me. That can't be always true. That really can't be always true. I bit my lower lip. This is confusing. I am not sure if they're the same or completely different. Tatsuki would know. She seems knowledgeable in this kind of stuff. But what if it is the same than…what about Orihime. Orihime likes Ichigo. No let's not think so negatively. They're two different things and Tatsuki will agree with me!

At that point the doorbell rang and I jumped from the bed. Throwing my pillow back on the bed I raced down the stairs. I nearly tripped on the way alright I did trip on the way and my face went smack into the wall. Rubbing my face I walked slowly to the door. Opening it I found Orihime and Tatsuki smiling happily. Was I glad they were the first to arrive now I could talk to them alone.

"Rei-Chan! We brought cake for dessert!" Orihime bubbled about waving the cake in the air, Tatsuki just walked in smiling complementing on my outfit. I thanked them both and led them up to my room having a bit of small talk. Once we were safely in my room away from my asshole of a brother I took the chance to ask them.

"Hey girls can I asked you something." I blurred out as Orihime took a seat on my bed and Tatsuki sat at my desk.

"Sure, what do you need?" Orihime asked. She is always egger to help out and I sure she would also have an answer I wanted to hear.

"Is being attracted to someone the same as liking someone?"

"Hmmm that's a tough one." Tatsuki replied looking at the ceiling. "Usually you are attracted to who you like. Depends on what kind of attraction it is."

I raised an eyebrow. "What kind of attractive?" I questioned.

"Like is it warm feeling and you can't take your eyes off them or the kind where you think their good looking but you aren't interested in knowing." Orihime asked.

"The first one." Maybe I was too honest there because Tatsuki had huge smile spreading across her face. I knew I just fucked myself and I was in for a world of teasing.

"That sounds like the crush kind." She started. "If you can't take your eyes off him, then you got it for him. So tell who is it!" I knew she was going to ask that but all I could do is glare.

"I don't like anyone. I just find the person appealing to talk to and to look at." I defended myself.

"Ahuh, well if that's true then who is it you find interesting to talk to? Come on give us a name." Tatsuki pressed and Orihime giggled. They were having way too much fun with my distress.

Before I knew it, I was in Tatsuki's head lock trying my hardest to get free. Damn for a girl she was hella strong for no reason. I could understand why she won all those championships now.

"Tatsuki-! I can't breathe! I swear there isn't anyone!" I gasped out and hit her arm.

Tatsuki sighed and released me. I could feel the air rushing back into my lungs and my face turning back to its peach color from the blue it was turning. "You're no fun at all. But for being a good sport about the head lock I am going to teach you a greeting! But only use it on those you find interesting."

I raised an eyebrow. Teach me a greeting; well I did wanted to know more than just formal or basic Japanese. So I'm not about to complain. "Alright what is it?"

For ten minutes Tatsuki taught me how to say a phrase to which Orihime tried to intervene. It was as if Orihime knew something was wrong but Tatsuki wouldn't hear of it. In the end I blew it off since if it was of great importance Orihime would have just blurred it out without bothering to stop when Tatsuki told her too.

When I finally had the phrase down packed the doorbell rang. It was about those two showed up! I was starting to think they wouldn't come but I remember that they are also protecting this town from hollows so they most likely were fighting one. Tatsuki and Orihime walked out the room with me but stood on the stairs as I answered the door. I was a little excited because hey I found both Rukia and Ichigo interesting so why not try my new greeting on them.

Opening the door I saw Rukia. Here's my chance. "Go raijō arigatōgozaimashita. Watashi wa yūjin yori mo anata no yōna ōku no ga sukidakara watashitachi wa tsuneni kono yōna otagai o mukaeru koto ga dekiru to omoimasu.*"

I heard Orihime gasp and saw Rukia turn pale. I raised an eyebrow and question and look at Ichigo. Ichigo was red in the face with huge shocked eyes. Before I could ask what was wrong Tatsuki busted out with laughter from the stair case. I knew then I had been tricked.

"What the hell did you have me say Tatsuki!" I shouted.

"Banzai! You just confessed to Rukia!" Tatsuki laughed even harder.

I nearly died. She had me learn a confession phrase? Why didn't Orihime say anything? I felt like a fool and Rukia. Oh my God Rukia! I just confessed to her! What could she be thinking now?

"Rukia! I'm sorry Tatsuki tricked me! Oh my God I didn't mean it. I meant to welcome you but oh lord." I heard Tatsuki get louder and louder. She was really enjoying herself with this.

"Ummm so you aren't a lesbian?" Ichigo did not seriously just ask that!

"No I'm not you jerk! I just told you Tatsuki tricked me!" My face started going as red as my hair. "Just come in before I kick all of you out!" I pouted and stomped up to my room. I can't believe how stupid I sounded just now. What if that was Ichigo who was at the front of the door.

_Would I be so quick to take it back? _

God damn! I need to stop answering my own questions with answers that makes me even more confused. I do not, I will not, I have never liked Ichigo Kurosaki!

It took about ten minutes of teasing from Tatsuki and an extra five minutes from Orihime explaining what happened before we all settled down without things being awkward. It really was funny now that I had cooled off. Hmmm maybe I should use that trick on my brother and tell him to use it on one of his guy friends. Heh wouldn't that be funny as hell to watch. I knew what my new goal was for later. Speaking of which my brother decided not to go out and tried to grill Ichigo. However I put a stop to that by kicking Patrick in the balls. Yeah, that made him crawl back into his room like the snack he is.

During our evening we ate the sandwiches while playing Marvel vs Capcom and Mortal Combat. To everyone surprise Orihime was rather good at the game. Orihime; all night she sat next to Ichigo. Tatsuki was to blame for this. Every time Ichigo moved Tatsuki shoved Orihime near him. Ichigo didn't seem to notice nor did it seem he cared about having her so close to him all the time. In fact he seem rather pleased to always be next to her, talking to her, and laughing with her. All the time I tried not to stare at the two. I tried my very best not to pay attention to it but I couldn't help but watch and even glare a little. It wasn't fair, I invited him over, I should be the one next to him, talking to him and making him laugh. Then for a moment I felt a strong resentment towards Orihime.

_I can't be. I really couldn't be jealous could I? _

Once Orihime placed a hand on his shoulder and smiled a strong not formed in my stomach. I felt sick and angry. I turned away and looked back at the screen watching Tatsuki beating Rukia. For a second I pictured Orihime and I being those characters. I couldn't be thinking like this. Not of my best friend. She was the first person I met at school whom I totally got along with. I couldn't have I just couldn't have. Looking back at the two on my bed I saw Ichigo smile at her and my heart dropped.

_I liked Ichigo. I liked my best friends crush_.

Getting up I quickly excused myself to the bathroom and left. Locking the bathroom door behind me I took a towel and let some water run on it. Gently I patted my face with the cool wet towel. I needed to calm myself down. That realization had just hit me like a ton of bricks. I was crushing on Ichigo and I didn't even know it. It couldn't have been a big crush, no way it could be. I would have realized soon like I did with Luke if it was.

"Damn it Rei. You really screwed yourself this tme."

Liking a friends crush. That totally puts Ichigo in the don't touch zone! It goes against the girl code! Never date a best friends biggest crush! That's like the number one way to lose a friendship! Besides Ichigo seemed really happy talking and laughing with her. I am sure he likes her back but is too damn brainless to realize himself. There was only one thing for me to do, keep my big mouth shut. Yes, that would be best. Keep both my friendships and learn never ever to fall into this trap again.

"Rei, this can be a hit and run thing. I am sure you'll find one thing that pisses you off about him that will make you realize this is foolish. Just till then keep that big mouth of yours shut and your glares to yourself till then." I told myself in the mirror. Taking a deep breath I left the bathroom and returned to the room.

"Wow Orihime you made this?" Ichigo asked. Of all things Orihime made the cake. Suck it up Rei.

Orihime was blushing darkly. "Yes but Tatsuki helped too!"

Tatsuki grinned a little. "I just made sure she didn't put anything weird in it and that she stuck to what the box said."

"Ah, still its good cake."

I grabbed a plate and watched Ichigo eat not one but three pieces of chocolate cake. I stabbed my cake and ate it heatedly. This would be much harder than I thought it would be.

"So while you were in the bathroom we came up with a new game." Tatsuki told me.

"Oh really? What's the game?"

"The game is called _I Never_*, someone say something they never done and those who did it have to drink soda out of their shoe but if its two people who have done it they have to spend two minutes in the closet of shame confessing their crime and they HAVE to tell the truth."

"That sounds fun but damn, Ichigo is the only guy here so he will won't have anyone to share juicy stories with." I replied.

"Next time invite more guys." Ichigo pouted and I laughed.

"Well I am totally game let's begin."

"Alright first one to start is Orihime." Tatsuki said.

"Hmmmm lets see…I know one! I never got caught with my shirt off in front of a guy!" We all watched as Rukia and Ichigo walked into my closet. The three of us just looked at each other with open mouth expressions. Rukia got caught!

Tatsuki knocked on the door when two minutes were up and they both sat down as if nothing happened. Since both Rukia and Ichigo got caught Ichigo got to go next because "I" starts before "R".

"I've never won a championship." All of us but Tatsuki raised their hand.

"Ichigo you said that on purpose!" Tatsuki glared at the carrottop.

"Hey you never said what we could and couldn't use."

We all cheered for Tatsuki as she drank out of her shoe. God she looked like she swallowed a nest of bugs. This was totally awesome.

"Alright it's my turn. I've never cried like a baby when losing to a girl." We all watch Ichigo glare at Tatsuki as he took off his shoe and drank some soda out of it. "Bitch." He mumbled.

"So it's back at Ichigo." I said.

"I've never climbed out my window to meet someone of the opposite sex."

I glared at him this time. "You bastard." I took one of my shoes and poured soda into it. As I drank it felt as if I were drinking slime. "Ewww…"

"Now it's your turn Rei!" Orihime giggled.

"Alright. I've never… got caught watching porn." I thought for sure I would catch Ichigo but shockingly I caught Rukia.

"No way Rukia!" My voice was raised.

"I didn't know what it was till after I looked at it!" She defended herself as she started to drink from her shoe. Now I knew she would come after me next.

"Sorry Rukia, well it's your turn now." I watched her look at me with an evil gleam in her eyes.

"I've never made out with someone before." I watched as Ichigo and I were the only ones who didn't raise our hands.

Orihime looked shocked as if she expected Ichigo to be an innocent lamb. Now even I knew that Ichigo couldn't be completely innocent but to have made-out with someone. I didn't think he would have!

"Off to the closet you two go!" Tatsuki nearly pushed us in.

The closet was dark and crowded. Ichigo and I were nearly right on top of each other. Talk about awkward.

"So, you made out with someone. That's shocking Ichigo." I spoke up first.

"It's nothing really. It was a dare back in middle school I'm not sure if it really counts." Ichigo said rather bored.

"Believe me Ichigo it counts."

"What about you." He asked.

I sighed. "My brothers best friend last year in middle school."

"Ah." And there was an awkward silence. Maybe it's a good time.

"So what's with the hair?" I heard Ichigo exhale harshly.

"This again, look my hair is-"

"Ichigo relax. I am not trying to insult you. I just wondered if you got it from you mother. It's lovely and" I felt my hand reach up and I could feel hand making contact with his face before reaching his hair. "You look really good with it. I can't see you having any other color."

"Rei."

"Yeah Ichigo." I felt Ichigo's hand on mind and for moment I felt his warm hand on mine.

He went to say something but the door suddenly swung open. Ichigo and I pulled away from each other as if nothing had happened. Our two minutes were up and we went back to the game. Orihime finally drank from her shoe but all the while I felt guilty. I knowingly tried to get myself get closer to Ichigo. After I told myself not to because of Orihime. I never felt so bad in my life.

Our little party finally ended around ten. Orihime was going to be walking home with Tatsuki and Rukia walked home with Ichigo. Everything seemed alright at the end. No one thought it anything weird happen between Ichigo and I in the closet. Getting undressed in my room I put back on my sweat pants and t-shirt before cleaning my face of my make-up.

Getting into bed I grabbed my phone and noticed a text message. Rather messages, everyone had sent me one saying they had a goodtime. Well Rukia said Ichigo had fun since he had yet to get a phone. Hmm I remember Orihime said his birthday is in July.

"Maybe I'll give him something he can use to contact us." I thought myself. "He should be in contact with his friends."

Before I knew it I was asleep.

Sunday went by with a church filled day. I swear every few seconds we were praying to God about some kind of thing. It was such a boring day. I really hated Sundays. I hated them with a passion. I just wish they would end but part of me wished they wouldn't. Tomorrow was going to be day we found out what rank we were in our class and school and our final grades…

Well this sucked very very very much. Here Monday finally came and the results are in. I am number hundred-sixty in the school. That sucked more than everything. Last rank in the class, passed all my exams but English by one point. Ichigo, Orihime, Chad, and Tatsuki were all in the top twenty-five. Even my own brother is in the top fifty. I sighed in depression and nearly cried in my seat. I sucked so much right now.

"Wow Rei, I didn't know you had this much trouble in class." Ichigo appeared behind me after he dealt with his own friends.

"Ichigo if you are trying to make me feel better you doing a bad job."

I felt Ichigo's hand on my head as he gave me a few pats. "Hey at least you passed. If you need help just ask next time." I banged my head on the desk.

"My life fucking sucks as of this moment. My mom is going to kill me. She depends our whole lives on our grades. But everything is so much harder in Japan…" I whined.

Ichigo just laughed a little. "Don't worry there's always next semester."

"I guess." I muttered.

"Did you know someone in our class is top of the school?" Ichigo asked.

"No, who is it?" I looked at him.

"Some guy name Uyru Ishida."

Who is Uyru Ishida? I never noticed we had someone in our class with that kind of name.

* * *

><p><strong>So here begins a whirlwind of events. The brigde shall be crossed and bonds shall be made. Hopefully our characters will live through the up coming days. LOL okay we all know they live so enough with my dramatics. Next chapters I will be working on soon. Still have some notes to take and some choices to pick on. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and please. Review, PM, I enjoy your suggestions and feedback. As one of you might notice I used a closet idea. <strong>

***1 (The japanese phrase Rei used ) Thank you for coming. I hope we can always greet each other like this because I like you as more than a friend.**

***2 (The I Never game) A drinking game which usually is played with shots and body shots depending on how many did what. Not suggested for anyone under 21 although I am... Teenagers please don't get any ideas.  
><strong>


	12. Grades like these

**Hello everyone! Sorry for the wait! Had so much to do! After break came projects for the finals and boy did they kill me but I am proud of the Art I made. I learned to hate typology. haha! Anyway I just wanted to let you all know because I been gone for a bit, this is the first chapter leading into Rei's fullbring! Its not much but hey its a start. Think of it as a bleach filler chapter that you have to read to but not much action will go one. Sorry for that.**

**Anyway the second chapter will be out the same time this will be publish so please read this one first. So without much of a memo I hope you guys enjoy this small chapter filled with fluff and Rei's misery. XD Its not fun unless she gets hurt a little.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11<strong>

**Title: Grades Like These  
><strong>

Morning was going hella slow. Not only did I nearly failed everything, besides English, and come in last in our class I watched as Ichigo asked around if anyone knew who this Uyru is to make sure he was correct on him being in our class. Like really he's been here longer than me and he doesn't know who's in his class yet. Not that I have right to talk, I don't even know those two guys who hang around Ichigo names. Hey, we have something in common; too bad it's something as stupid as being bad with names. I watched as Ichigo's orange head turned from side to side as he talked among his friends finally giving up on figuring who that Uyru person was. Too bad, I had gotten curious on who it was and was hoping to ask them for help. I could always ask Orihime for help however I refuse to do that. Yes, I am shocked to know Orihime has a brain considering the size of her boobs. I believe big boobs equal no brains, an American base stereo-type and I was not about to get tutored by someone who goes against it nor acts as smart as they look. Yes I am an American that still follows some Stereo-types, although my belief that Asians never fall Math completely went out the window seeing how in fact they do. I blame American Math being stupidly easy compared to the Math here on how that stereo-type came to be. American Math is a joke compared to theirs.

"So Ichigo; what's with you and the girls in this class?" My ears twitched slightly. Looking back at Ichigo's group I saw his friend with the short brown hair grinning at Orange-boy. Are they really going to talk about this before the start of class?

"What do you mean?" Ichigo already looked annoyed. It would seem he didn't want to talk about it as well. However I hoped he would because…I wanted to find out who he liked.

"You know what I mean. First Rukia and now you're seen walking from school with the rare cherry head."

Really? Cherry-head? Do people not know my name by now? I am the only American here I would think people would remember my name.

"Do tell, is she a natural red head everywhere?" I nearly snapped my pencil at that comment! Like really! He is more perverted than Kon! Where does he come off asking that!

"You really need to find yourself a girl. Rei and I live across from each other. Its natural we would be friends and walk home together."

I stared at Ichigo, his face was serious. I wasn't sure if I should be happy that he defended my honor or be totally depressed because I think I was friend zone. Girls shouldn't be friend zoned! Men are the ones who get friend zoned!

"Dude you're kidding. Like really, nothing at all? What about Rukia? You two are always together as well."

I bit my lower lip. Rukia was someone I was sure Ichigo liked. Like come on, she gave him his powers, saved his life more than once, helped out his family, heals him when he needs it. I am sure they would form a relationship I just hoped they wouldn't.

"She's just a friend. They are both friends. So would you knock off the questions or I'll punch you."

Friends, really? Rukia counted as just a _friend_. Oh come on, I doubt that. Rukia and him are like ideal! Hell even I would support that if I didn't like that Carrot top! This boy was either a very good liar when need be, or totally clueless on what he can develop. Seeing as he is oblivious to Orihime I would assume he doesn't even know he can get a relationship. Yes I am totally making myself believe Ichigo is an idiot who doesn't know how to like someone. That's much better than believing every girl he meets is always friend zoned.

"Wow Ichigo that's pretty lame-" A direct punch to the face. Yup, that's what that pervert gets.

Class started soon after. All the while Ichigo's friend kept rubbing his face much to my delight. I however couldn't keep my mind on class. All I could think about was our time in the closet. How soft Ichigos' skin was and how surprisingly soft his hair is. I wondered if my reaction towards him wasn't a big enough hint. Then again I have to remember that he isn't the sharpest tool and that I have a best friend who is in love with him. Maybe this was in fact all for the best. I stay friend zoned, Orihime has her shot at romance besides Rukia and Ichigo can never happen. Rukia is like five times his age and belongs in the soul society. I am sure such a relationship is forbidden anyway. Heaven and Earth aren't meant to reach each other. Wow, this sounded like a love series "Fallen" that I read only there is no demons. Either way as far as where I come in, I honestly don't come in anywhere if what I believe is correct.

Looking at Ichigo I saw him working hard on the questions our teacher gave out. He is such a hard worker, no wonder he came in so high on the ranking. I left out a small sigh that I was sure only I heard. I guess I might have stared too long because before I knew it he is looking at me. I just blinked stupidly on how I got caught looking. Ichigo gave me a look of "what" and trying to cover my ass I picked up a piece of paper and pointed to his head. Ichigo shook out his hair a few times then looked back at me. Giving him thumbs up and a smile he nodded a thank you before turning back to his work. Even though I reacted quickly I still felt like a fucking lame.

Break thankfully came and I left the room. I find out I have a crush and now I can't even control myself. This truly sucked ass. Getting myself a drink of water from the fountain I told myself to remember my place and stop being stupid. I hope I listen.

Just as I raised my head I saw Rukia and Ichigo heading towards the door. Ah-ha! A hollow. What better than to take my mind off things than helping or watching a hollow being taken down. Yes, this will totally work out for me. So, I did what I do best; I followed them right out the front door and into the ally by the school.

"Why are you here?" Ichigo nearly yelled and I just smiled at him.

"I came to watch." I answered innocently.

"Watch? This isn't a field trip!" Ichigo nearly yelled.

I just smiled at Rukia. "You guys forgot Kon so someone does need to look after Ichigo's body." I said matter of factly.

Rukia nodded in agreement. "Well that is true and I can help Ichigo more if I don't have to stay with his body."

"So its agreed!" I chirped happily.

"You…you really know how to find an answer for everything don't you?" Ichigo commented with a slight annoyance in his voice.

"Why yes I do. Thank you for noticing Ichigo."

"Then why did you come in last place?" He grinned.

I nearly raged on him. It's not my fault I don't know what's going on! Also the fact that I came in so late in the school year didn't help. Like really; way to hit a person when their down. "Suck my-"

"You don't have one so don't even finish it." Ichigo cut me off.

"I'll grow one just for you."

"Now that's nasty." Rukia commented in.

"She wouldn't know that. As a ginger she has no soul so mostly that body isn't even hers. Who knows what she can do."

"That's not cool Ichigo! I have a soul!" I barked.

"No you don't, and you haven't eaten any since you have no fleckless." He stated as if it were a fact.

"That's screwed up." I mumbled.

"Rei doesn't have a soul? I don't understand." Rukia looked completely confused.

Ichigo and I sweat dropped and sighed. "Never mind Rukia."

When we finally arrived at the place no hollow could be found. "This shit again?" Ichigo looked pissed. "We missed class for this?"

I blinked. "Again?"

"It has to be the phone. There's something wrong with it. I'm going to have it checked out. You two can head back." So Rukia left us as Ichigo went back into his body.

"She better get that thing fixed. I am tired of these false alarms." He complained.

"This has been going on for a while?" I handed him back his bag.

"For about three days. I'm pretty sure she got that thing wet and now it's just acting up. Let's go."

"Wait, we already got our results, and it's the end of the term. Why don't we, you know. Just ditch the rest of the day?" I suggested.

Ichigo frowned. "We really shouldn't. Some classes might be giving holiday assignments." What a goodie-goodie.

"Oh come on Ichigo. One day of fun won't kill us." I grabbed his hands. "Besides we have friends who can give us the homework and also, I am sure we missed lunch while running back. I am sure you don't want to miss lunch." I smiled.

Ichigo looked troubled. I was right, he knew it but I guess that good student side of him didn't want to ditch one of the final days of class. I just wanted to have him to myself just for a little while. Before Rukia got back to tag along, away from his friends. I just wanted more of him.

"I don't know Rei. We can also get in trouble." I sighed at him. He really didn't want to hang out.

"Alright, we can head back." I let go of his hands and walked off in front of him. "Let's go."

"Is ditching a common thing you did back home?" Orange-boy randomly asked.

I shrugged. "I use to get high marks in class even though I missed half a semester. Never liked school, never will. So when I see a way out I usually go for it."

I could feel his eyes on the back of my head. "Why?" I asked.

"Nothing, just that kind of attitude won't get you far in school." Now he sounded like my mother.

"I'm cool with that. Besides all the great minds of today never finished high school or college. If I don't go far I am sure my talents will take me somewhere."

"Like the end of an unemployment line." My eye twitched.

"Maybe I don't want to be stuck to a job that I hate or learn things I find useless. Maybe I just want to get married and have a huge family filled with happy kids." I felt annoyed.

"So you want to be a mom?" He sounded shocked.

I turned to him and glared. What as so shocking about me wanting to be a mom? "Yeah, I want to be a mom. I don't want to be away from my family at all, I just want to be there for my kids."

"You never looked like the type." My glare got harsher. "Oh come on, you know you act like a party type."

"Ichigo… we're freaking fifteen! Yeah I am gonna act like the party type. I want to enjoy life before I am old. And you know I can be mature when I have to." I defended myself.

He looked like he wanted to say something. He looked like he was trying not to let it come out of his mouth. It looked like he was losing that battle rather quickly. "Most I seen you do really is cry."

What the hell did that mean? "Are you calling me a cry baby?" I want to punch him.

"More like emotional."

"Fuck you Ichigo."

Ichigo's brows narrowed and he frowned. "You have a dirty mouth."

"Like you don't?"

"At least I don't go shooting off the f-bomb."

"Oh really now?" Walking over to him I glare into his brown eyes. "How about this?" I stomped on his foot.

"FUCK! That hurt like a bitch Rei!" He went to grab me and I dodged.

"Come get me you lame of a Carrot top!" I ran off.

"When I catch you I am going to make sure you pay for that!"

"Go bald Kurosaki!" I yelled out.

Even if I was insulted part of me was rather happy. I had him chasing after me, letting me lead him anywhere I wanted even if I didn't know where I was going. Throwing insults everywhere even laughing at some of them. The tension that once was passed between us and before I knew it, we were in a park. I fell on the grass completely wiped out from running but there's a huge smile plastered onto my face. My eyes widen when I felt something heavy get on my back.

"Guess what?" I blushed at Ichigo's voiced in my ear. What was he doing?

"What?" I asked softly.

I felled myself being pulled against Ichigo's chest. My heart quickened to a stop. What was he up too?

"Payback." I went pale as I was put into a head lock and I felt knuckles rubbing on my head.

"OW! NO! Ichigo! Stop! Please!" I Tried to wiggle free but I couldn't move an inch.

"What's wrong? Does it hurt? Awwww that's too bad."

"NOOOO!" I screeched. "I will not let you win!" I used all my weight and pushed it back so he would fall on the grass and I land on top. It worked and I was free of the head lock for a moment. "Freedom!" I tried to crawl away but he grabbed me once again.

"This isn't over." Fearful of another knuckle treatment I reached over and tickled his stomach. I saw his eyes go wide and watched as he busted out in laughter before jerking away. Even my eyes opened in surprised. Ichigo was ticklish!

"Don't do that!"

However I didn't listen and went for another attack. We most of spent an hour of doing this before we were both flat on our backs completely tried.

"Happy? You got what you want?"

I looked at him. "What do you mean?"

Ichigo looked at me with a slight grin. "You tricked me into chasing you and got me to ditch. You think I wouldn't figure it out?"

I laughed a little. "Honestly this wasn't planned. More like it just happened."

"I doubt that but since I don't mind too much I can live with it."

I rolled my eyes at him. "You're too much Ichigo. Hungry?"

"The ramen bar."

"Sounds like a plan."

Ichigo got up and held out a hand for me. Grabbing it I got up and followed him to the ramen place. The clerk smiled at us and Ichigo ordered food for the both of us. We chatted about the little things, made fun of each other, poked at each other, and laughed. My heart fluttered each time he looked at me, and I knew my crush was pulling me in and as we walked home I just wanted to kiss him.

"I'll see you tomorrow. Okay Ichigo."

"Yeah, and tomorrow you are staying the whole day for once." He sounded like a father.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever you say sir." I rolled my eyes and smiled.

"Lat-" I went for it. I hugged him. "ers.." And it completely caught him off guard. However I didn't let it linger. I backed off quickly and made a bee line home. "Later Ichigo!"

Once inside I dropped by bag and hummed myself into the kitchen, to get something to drink. However I wasn't the only one in the kitchen, my mom was too and she looked pissed.

"Hi Mom! How are you?" I asked while purring myself a nice cool glass of Orange juice.

"You seem rather cheerful." She watched me with glared eyes.

"Ummm, okay. What's wrong?"

"You're bother told me that grades were given out today." I watched as she slowly got up from her seat and walked over to me. This would not be good.

"He also told me about how each student is ranked." I gulped down my juice and stepped away from her. She was about to pop.

"Patrick made the top 10 in his class and top 25 in school. That is with the language problem. Tell me Rei, how well did you do." She stepped even closer.

I laughed nervously. "Well, you always said as long as you try hard that's all that counts."

"Last place isn't trying hard!" And there started a complete speech on the importance of studying hard, good grades and getting a career I like over a crappy job at a fast food place. Also how she called the school to tell them not to let me leave class alone because of my bad ditching habits. Well now I had no escape from class, I bet they won't even let me use the bathroom by myself at this point. This is going to suck so I bad I know it and you know what it did.

Most of the night was spent studying with my brother. He enjoyed too the little prick. Patrick acted as if I were some moron off the street as he forced math and other Japanese into my brain. Then he started talking to be very slowly as if I would understand better. People really need to understand talking slow does not help the language problem, it just makes them look stupid and the other person feel awkward. What was worse is that my mom found out that we're getting holiday homework and put my brother in charge of getting me to complete it! He was in charge of me! Of all the things in the world this had to happen.

When I was finally let free I nearly collapsed onto my bed. What started out as a crappy day turned good because crappy again all because of a few bad grades. Slipping off my uniform I changed into an oversized shirt, and yes I did all this while lying on a bed, I can be that lazy. Staring up at the ceiling I Yawned, and started to think about summer and the upcoming festival. Only a week left then, god willing, I will be with my friends having a great time. I thought of Tatsuki, Orihime and I all getting together doing each other's hair and make-up. Also getting to put on those pretty Japanese dresses with the lovely print patterns on them. The thought made me smile. Well if I got my homework done early I can do all those things without mom getting mad at me, so maybe there was a silver lining in it after all. Turning off the light I soon fell asleep.

Morning seem to just come by too quick. It felt like I blinked and suddenly it was morning. I nearly had to drag myself out of bed! Man, I hated when my sleep goes bad. Taking a shower I did my usual before breakfast.

"Remember what I told you yesterday Rei. So don't even think you can get out of a full day even if it's the last week of school." Mom reminded me as she sat the plate of food down in front of me.

I wanted to roll my eyes so bad. "Yes mom." I mumbled.

"Also come home from school so we can work on homework little sister." Patrick grinned at me and I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever."

She made me walk to school with him. She deadass made me walk to school with my brother! Saying how she wanted to make sure I really got there and crap! She truly didn't trust me at all! Not one bit! Now I was pissed! I felt like such a child at this point. I really can't wait for school to end now. However I was grateful that I was in my class away from him at this point. Who ever made sure we were in different classes I thank you now.

"Rei-chan!" Orihime called happily. "The festival is coming soon!" She was holding up a flier about it.

I smiled bright and ran over to her. "Really? How soon is soon?" I was bouncing up and down with delight.

"Next month!" She chippered.

"Next month?" I was annoyed however. "Why next month when the fliers are up now?"

She giggled at my question. "So people can get ready to put up shops, buy decorations, and that kind of thing! It's always good to get a head start."

"Well that made sense."

"Hey guys!" Tatsuki said to us as she entered the room. The whole morning we just sat about talking about the festival and what kind of clothes should we warm. Tatsuki was so stubborn! She refuses to wear a dress and just go in her normal clothes. How disappointing, I wanted all of us to look the same! When Ichigo came in the room he looked like a man on a mission. I was sure he was but class started before I could ask what was up. The end of the day came by faster than I thought and Rukia had not showed up at all. Wonder what she was up too, it's not like school is important for her or anything she probably knows everything due to her age. That made me wonder, were people in the soul society update on current events in the living world? Did he know what was going on where and were laughing at us? Also if there were different parts of the soul society that looked different from each other. After all Ichigo is always in the old style Japanese get up, was it cause this part of the world is like that and everywhere else relates to another country or is heaven really Japanese. Wouldn't surprise me really. I should ask Rukia that later.

"Hey Ichigo wanna hit the Raman bar together? My treat." I smiled at him.

"Sorry I am busy today. Some other time." I Blinked as Ichigo dashed off to…Orihime? My eyebrows narrowed. He went with her after I offered him food! Part of me wanted to follow him but I choked that home and left the school with a wounded pride.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid!" I nearly yelled at myself as I stomped down the block. "Stop getting mad! After all she was there first, she knew him first and she's your best friend. Stop being a jealous bitch!" I kept telling myself but it seemed useless. But I wasn't completely sure who I was made at; Ichigo for ditching me for her or Orihime for grabbing his attention. "Fuck!"

I kicked a trash can out of anger and watched it roll down the street. My eyebrow twitched, now I just littered. Just great, now I feel bad for the environment. Rubbing my temple I just hurried to the Raman stand.

"One Miso please." I asked the cook. He looked at me and frowned a little. "Where's your friend? This is the first time I seen you without him."

I glared at him. Why did he care? "He's with someone else at the moment and I didn't want to wait." I sat down and tapped my fingers.

"Ah, lovers fight." I felt a pressure point appear on my head, did he really still think we were dating?

"We're just friends!" I whined.

"Clueless lovers fight." Right now I do believe I have one of Ichigos famous annoyed faces on. This guy just didn't get it.

"Can I have my soup please?"

"Right away!"

I watched as the guy started making my Raman. I never realized how long it took to make before, I guess because this was the first time I was alone when eating. I sighed and laid my head down on the table. This really sucked! I felt like a lost puppy and I blamed him! I blame Ichigo and his stupid cluelessness and stupidity!

"_Food."_

I rolled my eyes. "That's what I am waiting for." I looked at the cook.

"Excuse me?" He asked.

I pushed my eyebrows together. "Didn't you just ask me-"

"_Food…!" _

My head jerked to the side. Nothing was there and no one was at the bar beside me and the cook.

"Hey kid, you okay?"

_"I have to have it!"_

Getting out of my seat moved aside the banners and looked into the sky. My eyes widen in horror as a hollow sat on the building across from us staring right back at me.

"Old man…"

"Yeah kid."

"Run."

* * *

><p><strong>Cliff hanger... well not really since I said the next chapter of this will be posted soon after. Like this Sunday afternoon. Gonna work hard on it tonight. So enjoy everyone! And thank you guys again for your support! Can't wait to hear from all of you! <strong>


	13. Shadow Puppets

**Pew! Spent all night writing this chapter! 6000 words! Man and I beat! But hey I knew I hadn't updated in a long while and you guys and girls should get two chapters so here is the second one. For those who don't know there is a post before this one you should(have) to read. **

**So yes, this one was fun to write! Got to revamp and pull in some good fashion humor along with the normal seriousness bleach brings in. Next chapter should be more fun since its the chapter before Rukia runs away and Byakuya comes in being all scary. ;A; **

**Also I have decided who will give Ichigo a run for his money. XD Was hard to choose but I think I picked someone that makes sense and isn't just my fangirlness gone wild. **

**Please read this part of the memo if any part.  
><strong>

**However Reis ability might appear over powered in this chapter. only reason why I did this is because like when Orihime and Chad's power was shown they too looked over powered. I assure you Rei's power is far from it. It just has to look good when it first appears.  
><strong>

**Anyway I hope all of you enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. Also thank you all who reviewed/alerted/faved/PMed Your doing this makes these chapters possible!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12<br>**

**Title: Shadow Puppets  
><strong>

Running; I always hated running but now it seems like I keep doing it. As of right now running was also keeping me away. Away from the hollow that was trying to kill me and devour my soul. However it would turn out that there wasn't just one hollow but a number of them. For some reason there seem to be so many and because of that they were also killing each other in order to eat the others prey. The whole thing seemed like a nightmare.

A screech filled my ears. Looking over my shoulder I could see another hollow was also after me however the current hollow on my tail wouldn't have it and used its long scythe like tail to cut off the others wings before spitting it with acid that melted the damn thing I then looked forward. Trying to speed up I heard another spitting sound and made a sharp turn before getting hit. However with every step I took I felt the pain in my side increase. This damn thing has been chasing me since the Raman bar.

"Run? What are you talking about kid?" The cook had left his stove and joined my side. "What on earth are you looking at?" He couldn't see it. That didn't even surprise me, of course he couldn't see it. Not many people could.

"Please trust me old man!" But the cook didn't look like he was going too. I knew this would be bad and I glanced at the hollow. It was big, real big; it had no legs, and a snake like head. I watched as its body appeared around the building.

"Listen I don't know what's wrong with you girl but I am not going anywhere." The cook turned his back to it.

_"I must have it!" _

"Old man, look out!" I through myself at the cook just as the hollows tail came flying at us.

_"Give it to me!" _

"Damn it!" I sat up quickly. "Old man!" But he wasn't about to wake up. A brick from the now crushed shop had hit him on the head and he was out cold.

"Fuck!" Getting up I looked at the hollow as it moved onto the ground.

_"I will have it!" _

I ran to the other side of the street. "You want it? Come get it!" Picking up a brick I threw it at the things head. Bad move. That's when I learned it should spit acid I almost didn't get out of the way and some of it splashed onto my hair and burning right through my uniform onto my skin and burning off part of my hair.

_"I want your soul!"_ It launched itself at me and I dived out the way. That's when I noticed the blade on its tail and I rolled before it could hit me. I saw a trail of my blood on the street and I knew my wound would only get worse.

"You missed fat ass! Now come and work for your meal!" Then I ran for it and I have been running ever since. Running and looking for Ichigo. I had my phone in my bag and my phone is currently at the destroyed Ramen stand. There was no way of calling Rukia and I only had luck with me. Yet my luck was not starting to run out. My eyes were getting hazy and the pain in my side was increasing with each and every step I took.

_"You will not escape me!"_ I didn't move out of the way fast enough as the tip of its blade like tail cut the side of my cheek. However I was able to duck as it drew it back. That thing has been trying to cleave my head off for a while now and how I was dodging it was even unknown to me. _"I will have you!" _

Again it sent out its tail but I only dodged to end up falling over it. I rolled onto my back in just enough time to see it coming at me from above. I rolled to my side and then rolled again as it sent a ray of strikes at me. Then hissed and used its tail as a whip to knock me against a wall. I could swear I heard my bones break before I fell off the wall. Blood now wasn't just falling from my side by from my mouth as well. I tried my hardest to get up but my body was spent.

_"Such trouble for one soul but what a delightful soul, a delicious smelling soul."_ It hissed. Looking at it I watched as its tail lifted into the air. I was up shit's creek now. There was no way in hell I could escape this.

Papa, Mama, big brother. I'm sorry I was the troublesome kid. I'm really sorry papa. I'm sorry I never got to live like you wanted. I felt my eyes water and closed them tight waiting for my death.

_Never run… _

What?

_Never give it…_

I know those words. Papa use to say them even ever we were in trouble.

_Hold your head up and fight to the every end…_

I opened my eyes and saw nothing but black. What on earth?

_Do you want to die girl? Do you honestly want to go out like a dog with its tail between its legs? _

I clinched my fist. "No.."

_"What's going on?"_ The hollow hissed angrily.

_Then stop being useless…! Tell me what is it you want…_

"I want to live." I spoke softly into this dark dome.

_Louder…_

"I want to live." My voice grew stronger.

_Louder!_

"I WANT TO LIVE!"

_"Rei, you want to learn a trick?" Papa, gentle papa. "What kind of trick papa?" Large green eyes looking into an older pair. He walked over and shut off the light before turning on his flash light. "A trick of shadows." The little girl, she looked so confused at the time. _

_"A trick of shadows?" Puzzlement was in her words. "What's with the flash light?" He chuckled and patted her head softly. "You'll see." He sat down next to her and put the flash night on the bed. "Now watch the wall." To her amazement a shadow of a dog appeared on the wall. She gasp with excitement and looked at the papa before pointing at the shadow. "You made a doggy!" Papa laugh and made another. "Now a rabbit! A dragon! A kitty! How did you do it papa?" _

_He laughed once again and pulled her onto his lap into a tight hug. "It's called shadow puppets. A shadow can be whatever you want it to be. Just as long as you learn how to control the moment on your hands." He tried to get her to make shapes but being so excited it proved rather difficult. "I can't do it.." She sniffled. _

_"Now no one gets it right away. It just takes time and practice." He reassured her. "Well you teach me papa." She looked up at him, her big eyes wet from the tears she wanted to cry but filled with a sweet innocence. He couldn't help but smile at her. His daughter, the one who got nothing of him but his eyes and gift of inner sight. He knew the road for her would be hard, and if god wish to take him at some point it would be even harder. "Yes I will show you Rei." He watched as a smile spread across her face. Such a warm smile he wished she'd never forget to make. "Really papa!"_

_He held her tightly again. "Yes Rei, that way when you're alone you will have friends, even if it is dark and the light seems so little you can have someone. But you will have to promise me something Rei." So excited the girl would agree to anything about now. "Whatever you want papa!" _

_"You must never run from a fight. You can never give in. In order to become strong you have to never turn your back to a foe. Understand?" He wanted her to be strong, as much as he wanted to have her naive and innocent he knew she had to learn to fight. _

_"I promise papa." She was falling asleep in his arms. "That's my Rei. My beautiful girl." _

I was standing, it was helping me stand. This swirling purple wind around me was spinning around me taking shape. A shape I knew would defeat my enemy. _Papa, I'm not going to run anymore. _

"Hahah, that's a girl. Let's show them what kind of shadow puppet you can make!" I heard it whisper into my ear.

"Kill it, destroy it! Rip it to pieces!" I would not sit idly back anymore. I will not be the princess that is always saved! I will keep my promise, I will fight! I will be my own knight, warrior, and prince! I will let nothing! Nothing at all hold me back! I would rather die!

_"So let it be!"_ I watched as the mist of purple swirled into the same shape as the hollow.

"What is this trickery? I won't let my meal be passed up! I won't lose that soul!" The hollow let out a rain of acid. My shade pulled me out of the way.

"I see you're tricks and they will not work!" I watched as it sank into the ground and with amazing speed moved under the hollow. "You are nothing compared to a shadow!" It shoot up from the ground and wrapped itself around the hollow. "So die!" And with its shadow blade it chopped off its head.

I watched in amazement. So swift, so deadly, it looked as if it took the smallest of effects to do this. The hollow dissolved into the air as the shadow let go of the rest of its body and creeping made its way over to me. "You did well, much better than you were when you were a child." It rose like a cloud, no detail, nobody just two large purple eye sockets and a grin that looked sadistic.

"You.. you knew me as a child?" I felt the pain returning to my side and I dropped to my knees. For a moment I forgot how bad it was.

I felt its cool form wrap itself around me. "Knew you? I was always with you the moment you were born."

My vision was getting worse by the second. "How.." I fell to the side and bit back a scream of pain.

"Because I am your shadow." Then I slipped into a sweet darkness.

**oOo**

"Is she waking up?" Jesus Christ who the hell had such an annoying voice.

"You should keep quiet Jinta, she needs her rest." Awww someone sounded cute and shy.

"Rest? Look at her! She's groping the pillow and she looks like a smell animal!" Are they talking about me?

"Now didn't I tell you two to keep it down when in here?" That voice sounded familiar but man does my body feel like it's been through hell and back again.

"Urahara I tried to keep him quiet."

"Keep me quiet?"

"Ow! Ow! Ow!"

I groaned. "Shut the hell up. All of you." I started opening my eyes and the first thing I see, three pairs of eyes looking at me. "HOLY SHIT!" I bolted upward only to feel a heavy amount of pain which knocked me on my back.

"Well, she's up." The guy with a hat said. Wait a minute, I know that hat.

"You're the hippy dude!" I watched him sigh as he sat down next to me. "Do you seriously only know me by that?" I nodded and he didn't look too thrilled.

"My name is Kisuke Urahara. I'm the one who saved your life when you were bleeding to death." He pointed his cane at me. That's when I bothered to lift the blanket and look. Someone was about to die.

"Who removed my shirt!" Urahara sighed at me. "Not even a thank you."

"I did." A new voice entered the room.

"Who? Who's I?" I wanted to freak, I couldn't bare knowing a total stranger saw my breast!

"Me." I blinked as I watched a cat walk out from behind Urahara.

"You're a talking cat."

"You have a problem with that?" The cat glared at me. It looked…so…so cute!

I smiled and looked at it with big hopeful eyes. "Can I hug you and scratch you behind your ears?"

Urahara looked like he was gonna burst out laughing and the cat looked taken back. "You may not!"

"But… You're so cute. I just love cats." I explained.

"No!" A pressure point appeared on the cats head and I wanted to hug it even more. I just pouted.

Urahara chuckled. "This is Yoruichi."

"Yoruichi… Yoruichi… chi…" I looked at the ceiling and kept repeating the name and I felt them stare at me. Looking back I looked at the cat. "The more I say it to get it right the more it sounds like a girl's name…but you sound like a man. Is it safe to think you're a girl?"

The cat looked rather impressed. Was it that hard to figure out or something? The Chi, at the end of her name reminded me of chobits and like everything else with chi in the name it usually referred to a girl.

"Well at least she isn't stupid. She might be easier to train?" She told Urahara.

I slowly sat up and held the blanket against me. "Excuse me? What do you mean by train?"

Urahara looked serious at this point. "How about you put on your shirt and join your friends before I explain." He got up and left the room. Looking around I found my shirt next to me and slowly slipped it on so I wouldn't feel as much pain.

"You should be able to stand if you take it slow." Yoruichi told me. So I did, I took it slow and got up. Following her to the next room I saw Orihime and Chad!

"Orihime!" I was so happy to see her.

"Rei-Chan!" She got up and ran to me. "I heard you were here! I just woke up too! Mr. Urahara went to wake you and and!" She hugged me. "I was so worried!"

I hugged her back. "Awww! Orihime! You should know nothing can stop me!" I laughed but flinched a little in pain.

"Yo chad! What's up?" Chad just nodded at me. It would seem he got his memory back if he can remember me.

"Alright you three. Sit down and let me explain." Urahara started.

"Explain about Ichigo."

Orihime pulled away and looked at him with a worried expression. "What about Kurosaki-Kun." Even Chad was now paying close attention. I however already knew what he was going to explain.

So he began explaining to them. Telling them about Ichigo's abilities, and of his unusual spiritual power. Their expressions were priceless. They could hardly believe their ears. But it was plain to see that it was true. I just wondered what powers they had. Something must have happened to them if they were also bought here and being told all this.

"What's wrong? You don't believe me?" He asked them both.

"Yeah, cause it's just." Chad didn't know how to word it.

"You expect us to believe you when you tell us this just out of the blue."

I sighed. "It's true Orihime, all of it is true." Orihime looked at me. "What do you mean Rei-Chan?"

"She means she knew since you first encountered Ichigo in that form. If I am correct both of you remember your past of when you encountered Ichigo, am I right?"

The look on their faces when they knew he was right. What has been seen cannot be unseen and they know that.

"You all were born with that power but by meeting Ichigo in such a state he was able to draw out that power. Your natural powers."

Orihime seemed to be the most shaken up by this. Question after question she kept asking but as for me all I could look at was the flickering shadow by my side. I wondered if it was hearing all of this and if it would argue Urahara's point. Maybe it wouldn't, maybe like Urahara said it was always there but was locked away. Then however I think back to my father and wonder if he knew or maybe he had something like this and just didn't tell anyone.

"Rei-Chan?"

I looked at her. "Yeah?" I hadn't been paying attention.

"Were you really there when Chad and I… saw Ichigo?"

I nodded. "I did, but I was sworn not to tell anyone. I am sorry Orihime." She just smiled and told me it was okay and there was nothing to be sorry about. Yet it was clear she still couldn't believe it.

"Well then I guess it's time you both saw this power of his for yourself. Come." Urahara opened the door and the wind blew back his coat in a dramatic fashion. Well this guy had style that's for sure. One by one we followed him. I am being the first to lead the way knowing what to expect. Orihime followed in suit and finally Chad.

And so we ended up on top of a building. This guy had a thing for high places. Like he picked out the tallest building when we could have watched a few others without being noticed. "You three wait up here. We have to help those two idiots down there." Urahara pointed to Ichigo and some nerd.

"Who's the nerd?" I asked.

"That's Ishida!" Orihime called out not believing he was there. "And there's more of those things we fought!"

So many of them; I wondered what made them all appear like this. _We should help. We should be there fighting alongside him._ That voice. So dark. "Its best we stand back and watch rather than fight." _Such a bore. _

"Ummmm, Rei-Chan who are you talking to?" I blinked at Urahara's question.

"You couldn't hear it?"

His eyebrows narrowed. "I see. We'll discuss it later." His smile reappeared on his face. "Be good and stay out of trouble!" He jumped off the roof to join his fellow team mates. What a strange man.

I watched as Urahara blasted his way towards the two boys. He looked rather happy being able to use his big hollow killing rockets and telling others what to do. And that fan, why the hell was he waving a fan around? Like really can that thing really do anything? He should be fighting too!

"What is that?" Orihime gasped and pointed at the sky. I looked up and nearly jumped. It was huge! The hugest damn hollow I ever saw! And it was coming out of the sky! The damn thing looked like an oversized person with a weird mask and a long cloak. Looking back the Ichigo and whomever that other guy was it was clear that they weren't even expecting it.

Then its large mouth started to open. Before I could even blink a long tongue shoot out and destroyed its fellow hollows and began to eat them! That damn thing not just killed but ATE its own kind! I glanced at Ichigo and saw him holding up his sword. What the hell? WHAT THE HELL IS HE DOING?

"HE'S NOT GOING AFTER THAT FUCKING THING LIKE THAT, IS HE? THAT MORON!" Ichigo ran straight for the thing! He looked like an aunt compared to it! He even tried to hack at the thing but got kicked to the side like a freaking rag doll!

"ICHIGO YOU IDIOT! YOU CAN'T CHOP THAT THING DOWN LIKE A BLASTED TREE!" Chad was holding me back at this point. I just wanted to go down there and kick his ass! I knew what he was thinking he could do! That was just a death wish!

However I stopped yelling once I saw that other guy's arrow get huge by just touching Ichigos sword. Wow, didn't know a sword could do something like that. For a moment they started talking and then…they did something retarded. Those two had decided to tie Ichigos sword on that nerds head!

"They look so stupid right now…" My eyebrow twitched. "Like really that's just really stupid."

"Or really smart." Orihime's voice was soft. It was clear she was worried about Ichigo. Even I was worried but I didn't want to. So far Ichigo has been invisible and I wanted to believe he always will be even when encountering a monster like that.

Orihime hugged herself. "He said watch from here. Like, if we do we are to make our decision from this." Chad let me go at this point. "What are we supposed to do?"

I walked over to her and grab her shoulders. Locking straight into her eyes I took a deep breath. "The only thing we can do that is right. We fight Orihime, we fight for ourselves, our family, for those we love and most importantly we fight for our dearest friend."

The battle soon ended afterward with a shocking repeal by Ichigo on the hollows attack followed by an arrow display by the nerd he was with. I had to admit whoever he was is a better partner to him than I ever was. However I think that will change from now on. It will dear, for our choice is already made.

We went home after that. It was weird. Every once in a while the voice in my head talked to me and I admit it was freaky. In fact it was a little scary knowing I was the only one who heard it. Another thing I would have to get use to is the fact that my shadow now moved around me when talking. I pray no one sees it. Correction I pray mom never sees it. If she did she would have a heart attack and die.

I sighed. "Please behave when in the house. My mom is-"

_I know all about mother. After all she raised us. Such a stubborn women. Your father was such a more understanding man. _

I stared at it. "Right. You are very informative for a shadow aren't you?" I laughed and went back behind me once I got to my blocked. Maybe freaky was a bit of an understatement.

Upon entering the house I discovered no one was home. Now this made me a little worried. I no longer had my cellphone so I couldn't call. I totally didn't know her cell number because I stored it on my cell so I couldn't call her on the house phone. With all those hollows that were out there I was worried she might have been attacked. My brother I wasn't so worried about, he's a guy and for some reason that makes me think he can handle himself. The door however opened and in walked my brother. My very pale brother.

"Patrick?"

"I'm going to bed. Anyone calls tell them I am not home!" He rushed up to his room. Now that was weird. Not one insult and he's not taking calls. Something is up.

I started to go follow him to see what was wrong. "Rei! Leave your brother." I stopped and turned to my mother who I didn't notice walk in. Her hair was tied back into a long pony tail and her outfit was a bit unusual. She was wearing jeans and a tank with boots. Well, I never seen her wear something like that since dad died. However she took one look at me and looked as if she were going to have an heart attack.

"What happened to you? You're hair! One half is shorter than the other!" She grabbed hold of me and looked all around. "You hurt your side? What the hell happened Rei?"

I looked down at my feet and played with my skirt. "There was Raman bar that I usually went to. I guess there was a gas leak or something because it suddenly blew up and I lost my book bag and cellphone." I told her.

She signed and hugged me. "Well at least you're alright and you got your side looked at. Come, we'll fix your hair." I looked up her and she smiled softly. She took me up to the bathroom and sat me in front of a mirror.

"It's been a while since I last cut your hair. It had grown so long since then." She smelled as she brushed my hair. "It's going to be up to your shoulder. I'll even layer it for you so you can do something to it." She sighed again as she looked at the melted ends of my hair.

"How did you learn to cut hair mom?" I asked her. It has been a while since I last sat with her like this.

"Your great-aunt. She used to be a beauty school teacher. So she taught me a few things."

I was shocked. "You learned how to use make-up?"

She hit me on the back of the head. "I use to be a teenager too you know." She began cutting my hair. "It was a long time ago but not too long that I'd forget." I laughed.

We talked a little and it almost killed me to have my hair cut so short. It wasn't so bad, well maybe it was. The back was burnt more than my mom thought so my hair was shoulder length at the front but up to my neck in the back. I took pride in my hair and now it was gone.

My mom hugged me. "You know the back is still a bit long enough to spike it, it will look really good like that." She tried to reassure me but it felt so weird not having it there anymore. "You can look like that cloud person your brother cosplayed as last year." Gee, nice to know I can look like a man! "No you do not look like a man if that's what you're thinking."

Moms know everything.

The rest of the night was spent making dinner and my mom ordering a new cellphone for me. I was so glad tomorrow was the last day of school. I just couldn't wait.

However I think I could have. My brother was already making back to normal and insulting my new hair cut as we sat down for breakfast. I tried to spike it in the back as well but I didn't spike them outward but downward. I tried my hardest to make it look as girly as possible but it was so short in the back! Not as short as Tatsuki's but still! It bothered me. Also today had decided to be the hottest day of the year but I was determined to wear a hoody and not show my head.

"Have a nice day at class baldie!" Patrick called out as he went to class. This is what I get for wishing Ichigo to bald isn't it?

I sat at my desk quietly trying not to draw attention however that would prove pointless.

"Why in hell are you wearing a hoody in thirty degree weather?" Ichigo asked. Damn you Japan for not using Fahrenheit.

"What is thirty degrees in Fahrenheit?" I asked him.

"Eighty-six."

"Well in that case I am slowly melting into a puddle of mush." I replied.

"Why not just take it off?"

"Hahaha, no."

"Well at least take off the hood. It's annoying talking to you like that." He told me.

"I will not."

He stared at me for a moment. "What are you hiding?"

I glared at this orange-boy. "Nothing."

Ichigo reached for my hood and I jerked away. "You are hiding something! Let me see." I dodged him.

"Ichigo! I will bite you!"

He just grinned. "It's whatever I will see anyway since you're not allowed to wear that when class starts."

I totally forgot about that. And sure enough when the sensei walked in the first thing she told me to do was to take it off.

"But! Please it's the last day! Just let me wear it please."

"Thomason-Chan it's against school rules. Put the hood down."

I signed I was not going to win and I knew that. So I unzipped the hoody and took the whole thing off. I heard Orihime gasp and saw everyone stare at my head. I feel so miserable. I looked down at the desk hoping to find something on it to take my mind off my hair. Gain a shadow hair and lose my hair. How awful.

"Well… I see. Now let me finish attendance." Wow, what a nice sensei I have. Not even a word of encouragement.

When break finally arrived I was bump rushed by nearly every girl in the class. All of them asking the same thing on 'why did you cut your hair' and 'what were you thinking.' Orihime was the only one who didn't ask because she saw how bad it was damaged when she saw me yesterday.

I kept rubbing my hair as I tried to explain that I had a bad accident. They all kept saying how it was a shame that I lost my hair and that they would die if something like that happened to them. I think my misery turned into a depression at this point.

"Alright that's enough! Leave her alone!" Tatsuki stepped in. "It's just hair gees!" I however couldn't take it anymore and left the room to go into the yard. Break was twenty minutes, I had like ten minutes left and I didn't want it to be around them.

"Hey, so why did you really cut your hair?" I looked over and sure enough there was Ichigo.

I looked back at the ground. "Why do you care about my hair?" I kicked a stone across the school yard.

"You looked miserable in there. Also the fact that you try to hide it makes it clear you hate it. So why shouldn't I ask, you're my friend." Friend… I am getting real sick of that word.

"Yesterday I ran into a hollow who liked using acid." I told him and glanced at him from the corner of my eye. He looked stiff.

"How did you get away from it?" I wondered if I should tell him the truth but I decided against it for the meanwhile. Not till I knew Chad and Orihimes choice.

"Urahara saved me."

"Hat and clogs? Figures."

I bit my lower lip. This was just too awkward for me. "Well who ever cut it did a good job. It fits your face."

I looked at him again, my eyes slightly wide. "Huh?"

"Don't worry about what those other girls say. Hair, make-up and that crap doesn't really matter. At least I think that. I think girls should worry about making their personality beautiful not just their face."

This is… completely unexpected. I was also beginning to blush so I quickly looked away. "You're a guy; you wouldn't understand why girls do what they do."

"Well it just seems silly to worry about something that can grow back. Don't you?"

I smiled and laughed a little. The old 'don't cry over spilt milk' deal. Sometimes I think Ichigo is wiser than he gives himself credit for.

"You're really something else Ichigo." I smiled brightly at him. "I hope I get to stick around long enough to see what kind of man you'll turn out to be." I ran ahead of him. "Thank you." I headed back to class.

* * *

><p><strong>Well! There you have it! Her fullbring! I think it was pretty cool. However it seems to have a mind of its own. Makes me wonder... what can it really do and whats its draw back! LOL okay I already know but you guys don't. XD! I hope you all enjoyed this double post! Can't wait to hear from you all!<strong>


	14. The Last Day

**OooooooOOoooo! This is the chapter before the training begins on everyone powers(Orihime, Chad, Rei and Uryu). You know the one where its all like Rukai's farewell and all. So I decided to have some fun with this chapter before rushing into the whole revealing all of the things all of you want to know about Rei's fullbring. As I said before it is not as powerful as it first appeared. Remember when everyone had awaken they all looked bad ass and cool. I did the same thing for Rei. **

**Anywho besides that little bit of a reminder I hope everyone noticed the cover for this story. I am slightly disappointed fanfic made the covers so small because I took time to draw it and color it. Thats right, that cover features Rei and her new look. Took me about 4 hours all together to get it the way I wanted it and I am proud of it. If anyone wants to see the image full size just PM me and I will send a link you can see it.  
><strong>

**Also I would like to thank everyone who has been following this story. I am planning a big bombshell for you guys later. I didn't even tell my best friend about the whole thing yet. I want to keep some surprises. You guys and girls know I aim to please so here I go! Also I noticed something I made an error on which I was able to correct. If you you notice it just don't say a word I did fix it XD!  
><strong>

**So enjoy !**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13<br>**

**Title: The Last Day  
><strong>

Lunch time; the time of day every girl loves. It was a time away from the boys a time to gossip and laugh. I personally loved lunch time and for once I would be here to enjoy it. No running off, no troubles. Just my friends and I along with the annoying voice in my head. My little shadowy friend had not moved in any unusual way since the battle with the hollow; it acted just as a normal shadow should, still and silent. However it wasn't silent for me; nope I got to hear any comment it ever said, every snicker and each tease on how I am hung up of a boy who looked like a clown in its opinion. Wasn't my shadow just wonderful? But now I will ignore it, I will enjoy my lunch with Orihime and Tatsuki. I will help them hunt down Rukia who they haven't hung with unless inside my home. We were with three other girls; the one lesbian chick, the really tall one, a curly head one and that really short chibi. I could never remember their names. I just meant I should hang out with them more. We finally found her in a tree gazing as the clouds as they went by. It amazed me how someone so little was able to climb a tree like that. Well I did hear once that short people liked tall things.

Sitting together we all started sharing our lunches. Rukia didn't seem to have any so I shared my sandwich with her and Orihime offered her one of her many juice boxes. As soon as we started eating we also started chatting. First thing that came to mind were how immature the boys were in our class. Then we started talking about how good looking some of them were and which acted more mature than others. Then the subject of crushes came up. Now all of you know my situation. Orihime and I like the same guy, Ichigo; only thing is I am keeping my mouth shut out of friendship. So a subject of crushes was something I wanted to avoid very much.

"So Rukia do you like Ichigo?" If Rukia was a Pokémon she had just learned hydro-pump.

"What?" She screeched and my lip tugged upward. Now this was something even I was interesting in hearing.

"I thought you hated Ichigo Michiru?" Tatsuki asked when she noticed the blush bubbles on the other girls face.

I blinked a few times and listened in most interested; did every girl in the class, besides Tatsuki, like Ichigo or something? What a waste really since Ichigo is so damn clueless. I watched as the gil went red and the face and tried to explain her reasoning. Turns out she found Ichigo rather scary. Well I do have to admit that Ichigo has a rather harsh expression on his face all the time but it wasn't something I would call scary. However my eyebrows really shoot up when one of the girls proclaimed that they wanted Ichigo and Rukia to end up together just so she could have Orihime all to herself. Then I started feeling bad for Rukia, everyone was attacking her and asking the same question over and over. What was the relationship, did she like him.

"Ichigo is Just a friend." Rukia silenced everyone with that statement. Everyone was shocked hell even I was. I thought for sure that she liked Ichigo.

"What about you Rei-Chan. You have yet to tell us the guy you like!" Tatsuki was still on this? Like really?

That's when that other girl popped in again. "I saw you walking home with Ichigo a few weeks back. You seemed pretty close, I almost thought you liked him as hell." She..she saw me walk home with him? You had to be kidding me! I couldn't help but turn a shade of pink.

"We were just hungry and got lunch together!"

Rukia looked at me for a minute. I knew she would back me up! She totally would since she knew that our hanging out was due to my nosiness.

"You know when you think about it, you do hang out a lot with Ichigo." I nearly flipped! Was Rukia calling me out?

"Rukia! You should be on my side!"

Tatsuki's face appeared awfully close to mine in that second. "But that doesn't answer the question. Do you or do you not like Ichigo?" I tried my hardest to look into her eyes and find the strength to say no but each time I went to say something I would break eye connect and grin stupidly. I knew my face was turning red as well. I am an awful liar sometimes.

"You do?" I had to look like a cherry right now.

"YES! Finally someone who could steal Ichigo so I can finally have my Orihime!"

I wanted to fade away at this moment. Looking over at Orihime I saw her puzzled expression. "Rei-Chan, do you really like Ichigo-Kun?" Her voice soft, waiting to be betrayed by me. I bit my inner lip and nodded. "I do." Everyone besides Rukia gasped and looked at each other; Rukia just had slightly wide eyes. This sucked ass.

_Heheheh; best friends becoming bitter rivals. Such a repeated fairy tale told countlessly._

Seems my friend was being amused by the whole thing that just went down. Bastard.

Part of me however wanted to kill Rukia. Why would she tell on me like that and first off how did she even know? Like really! I tried my best to hide it and she finds out? It was really bugging me. Maybe I wasn't being as careful as I thought. For the rest of lunch I didn't say a word and kept to myself. This ladies and gentlemen is how you lose your friends. Like the same person and you're completely damned. If anyone tells you differently they are fucking idiots! I bitterly picked up my bag and started heading back to class and walked off faster than anyone else. I really didn't want to be there.

"Rei." I looked at Rukia. Now what?

"I really meant it as a joke. I didn't know that they-" Of course. Rukia loved to tease. That was something I should have remembered. I guess because of her serious face that she can pull off I really though she noticed. Oh well I guess it means I really confessed by myself.

"It's cool Rukia." I smiled awkwardly. "I am just worried about Orihime. I don't want to seem, well you know."

Rukia slowly nodded. "Well let's get back to class." And I started off again.

When I entered the classroom I eyes landed right on Ichigo then the person with him. Well he was new; to the group I mean, Ichigo never hung out with someone who had blue hair. I remembered him being with Ichigo when he was fighting the hollows. I started walking over to them, yes I had to know everything and I wanted to meet this new person. He looked pretty distant too and had that same hard expression Ichigo had most of the time. Hmmm if someone saw the brooding together I am sure they would think that they were related.

"Hey Ichigo. I see you have some competition." I commented as I walked over.

Ichigo blinked a few times then raised one of his thin orange brows. "Competition?" He asked slowly.

I looked at blue haired boy and pointed. "He looks as broody as you."

A pressure point appeared on his head as his eyebrows twitched. "I am not brooding."

Hmmm it would seem 'brooding' would be the word of the day. "Then smile a little, its last day of class. No one wants to see a sour face on such a glorious day." I smiled.

"You have strange friends, Ichigo."

"No I don't she's just weird and it makes everyone look weird too."

I shot glare at Ichigo. "What the hell does that mean?"

Ichigo scratched his ear with his pinkie then blew whatever was on it off. "It means you are weird enough to make everything else weird. By the way this is Uyru Ishida." Ichigo motioned to the guy I was just talking to. I looked at him and smiled.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Rei."

"I know who you are."

Well that figured; after all I was the only American in my class. "Heh, yeah I kind of stick out." I laughed a bit.

I heard Tatsuki's voice coming from the hall way and I knew the others were drawing close. "Well I'll talk to you guys later." I went to my seat just before they walked in. I didn't want Orihime to see me talking to Ichigo just after finding out we shared the same crush. I am sure if she did it would have looked bad; like I was trying to get his favor before she could and steal him from her or even put him against her. No way had I wanted any of my friends to think I would hurt them. Not now not ever.

Retreating to my seat was the best thing I did. Orihime walked in and looked at me before looking at Ichigo as if expecting me to be near him or talking to him. As the day continues and I did not speak a word to Orihime. Even during our breaks I just sat at my desk and pretended that I wasn't even at school but in my room. Part of me wondered what Orihime really thought, I wanted to talk to her but I didn't feel as if I had the right too. I should let her come to me. After all she most likely is confused when any of this happened plus finding out that I knew Ichigo was a soul reaper before her and keeping it a secret the whole time. I am sure there's a lot she is mad at me for.

_Maybe she's so angry that she is thinking about playing her cards before you can. Best friends do give the best challenges_.

I glares at the person's head in front of me. I thought my new friend was to protect me not make me think everyone around me has it out for me or is looking to betray me. Ever since this morning its sly comments have grew on my nerves.

_Now why so angry? I am protecting you, making sure you keep your eyes open. _

"_More like try to make me go against everyone."_ I thought bitterly. I really had to figure out what was with this thing I had following me. There had to be more too it, the damn thing has a personality and I didn't like it one bit.

The final school bell and that was that. I am free to rot in my room with tons of video games whispering my name over and over. I just can't wait! Getting my books together I went to flip by my hair…then I realized I don't have any hair to flip back. For a second I felt almost ugly then I remembered what Ichigo said to me. Smiling I headed to the door.

"Hey Rei." I blinked. Ichigo was calling me.

Turning around I looked at him with eyebrows raised. "Yeah?"

"I heard you shared your lunch with Rukia. I'm sure that wasn't enough."

My left eyebrow twitches. "And?"

"Want to get something to eat?"

I blinked a few times. Did he just call me out so we could get something together? Like people were still in the classroom! Hell I was planning to be the first one out the classroom so that meant everyone was still here! Oh lord… this was awkward.

"Sure?"

"Well then stop blocking the damn door and move." A grin was on his face; he meant his command as a joke. Cute.

So I ended up leaving with Ichigo! I didn't even bother looking at Orihimes face; I knew if I did I would see hurt on it. Man of all things; get asked out to a late lunch by the guy you like to end up hurting a friend. I should really talk to Orihime later.

"So that Ramen stand; sound good."

Oh boy, he didn't know. "It's kind of gone Ichigo."

Ichigo looked bewildered. "Gone? How? That place was doing great."

I gulped. "A hollow kind of…crushed it."

"Well that just sucks. Now where do we go."

I thought for a moment. "Well you've been over my house a ton of times…"

Ichigo looked rather please. "We'll eat at our house."

"I was suggesting yours since I have yet to be over."

Ichigo didn't look too happy at the idea. Did he not like friends over or something? Like I knew his secret and that Rukia lived with him. Why would it matter if we went over there? "What? You have a messy room or something? I can totally deal with that and I can help clean up."

"It's not that. Look, if my dad isn't home then sure. If he is then we go over to your house."

My brows frowned together. What did he mean if his dad wasn't home? I was raised not to be alone in a house with a boy no matter who they were. "Umm, what does your dad have to do with anything?"

Ichigo shook his head. "Believe me it has to do with a lot."

What the hell did he mean by that? Oh whatever. When we finally got to his house Ichigo told me to wait by the side and he would let me know if I could come over. I waited out there for ten minutes tapping my foot. Was he checking every closet or something? What was with him nothing wanting his dad home?

"Rei-Chan? What are you doing here?"

Looking to my left I saw non-other than Ichigo's dad. I gulped a little. What a total bust! I was dying to see how Ichigo's room is and now I would never get the chance to see it at all! Man, why did he have to return home!

"Yeah; I'm just waiting on Ichigo." I smiled innocently at him while hoping I didn't get him in trouble.

I watched as the older man stared at me; blinked a few times before speaking again. "Waiting on him for what?"

"We're going out to lunch together?" I didn't want to say I was coming over for lunch when he wasn't home.

"Lunch? Together? With my son?"

I nodded. "Yeah! We eat together when we can." I smiled sweetly. "WHOA!"

Before I knew it I was being dragged by this man into the house! Like seriously! He had such a weird expression on his face too! It was a cross between happy and annoyance. Like really! What the hell was going on?

"**ICHIGO!" **

My eardrums felt as if they were about pop.

I heard Ichigo's footsteps running around upstairs before running down the stairs and entering the hallway we were in. He looked at his father with wide eyes and they grew even wider when he saw me being dragged by his father. What the hell was this old man up too?

"You have a girlfriend and didn't tell daddy? You know how hurt I am?"

Blinking multiple times I turned slowly to look at this man. He had large tears running down his face and snot running out of his nose as he bit his lower lip. What on God's green Earth?

"Taking her out without even inviting her over! Not letting your own father know that you are becoming a man!" I watched as he then put his face in his hands and sobbed.

I turned to Ichigo who looked as red as a cherry. Our eyes met and he just turned redder. So this is why he didn't want me to meet his dad.

"What's going on?" The adorable little blond that once welcomed my family came running in.

"Oh Yuzu! It's Awful!" The older man embraced his daughter. "Ichigo has a girlfriend and didn't tell daddy! Ichigo doesn't care about me anymore!"

"Oh dad that can't be true! Ichi-nii wouldn't do that to us!"

"He would!"

I watched with an open mouth as the two cried together. Were they really serious? How the hell was Ichigo; he who wears the broody expression; related to these to emotional fools? It really made no sense! Like really! It blew my mind in every direction. Now I completely understood why he didn't want me to be here when his father was home! I just have to get out of here now before things that too bad. From our first two meeting months back I would have never guessed he was like this! Sure he looked like a fun guy but now this was just crazy!

"Umm, I see that things just got troublesome. I'll be leaving now." I took a step backwards only to be grabbed into a forceful hug.

"No! I will not let my future daughter in-law live in secret." Ichigo's father pulled away from me and stared into with serious wide eyes. "How you two done _it_?"

The way he said it made me turn a horrible shade of red. He wasn't serious with that question now; was he? A blur of black, white and orange flashed in front of me. Ichigo's father was now through the wall and Ichigo is on top of him with his foot on his father's face. Ichigo is as red as I am right now and he looks pissed. I wondered if he went through something like this every day and if so how does he put up with him.

"You old perverted man! What the hell! You know we're friends yet you ask something like that?" Ichigo howled.

"Well you two hated each other at first, now you're friends. Isn't the next step romance?" It was hard to make out but still heard what was said.

I watched and flinched each time Ichigo stomped on that poor old pervert. It looked very painful and more forceful from the last time I watched these too fight. I wondered if I should interfere for a moment but when I saw the stars floating above the old mans head I started to pull at Ichigos shirt.

"He made a mistake Ichigo. Let it go."

"Such a sweet girl-OW!"

"Be quiet!" Ichigo was still blushing as he got off his dad. Hell even I was still blushing from what happened.

But you wanna know something? I was silently happy someone thought we were dating. For it to have been his father too; it even raised my hopes up a little that he would have accepted me as his son's girlfriend. I just wondered if his father went at it a different way would Ichigo have acted so violently against the idea. I really wanted into this boy's head right now.

"Dad? Are you okay?" Little Yuzu leaned over her father and sighed. "I'll go get the first aid kit." Then walked off. What a strange place.

"Will he be alright?" I whispered to Ichigo.

"Hell if I know. Let's just go someplace." I guess him being home wasn't the best thing at the moment.

"Want me to ask my mom if we could have dinner at my house and skip lunch? We can also get the evil vacation homework started." I suggested.

"Sounds like a plan. Let's do it."

We walked over to my house and I had Ichigo wait outside. My mom really didn't like invited guess when she isn't told a head of time but I still do it any way every chance I get. Its not like I did it to be spiteful; it's just I liked living in the moment and the moment right now was to have Ichigo over.

"Hey Mom, can Ichigo eat over? It's only him and no one else." I always had a better shot when it was just one person.

My mom didn't look too thrilled. "Rei you know how I don't like it when you do this. I have to check and see how much meat I have." AHA! The old meat excuse!

"You're making stew tonight with the muffins. You know, Grandma's old beef stew. We have enough, lord knows we have leftovers of that stuff for days." I revived a slight glare.

"Sit with me."

I blinked; this was new. I sat down at the table with her and watched as she pulled her hair back into a tight bun, and put on her glasses that she hated. I groaned. This only meant one thing. Mother Mode. Mother mode was when my mom tied up her hair so tight it looked like she had a minor face lift, and put on those glasses she hated so much. This was usually followed by a serious discussion on something I was sure not to like. First time was when I was 11 about my period, the second time was when I was slightly older and we talked about sex, and then after dad died. There have been a few other times but those were the longest talks I could ever remember hearing.

"You have been spending a lot of time with this Ichigo boy. Is there anything I should know?"

My face turned with horror. You had got to be kidding me! Not her too! She couldn't be saying what I think she is!

"Rei I know at your age you start having these feelings and… urges but you have to fight them until you are mentally mature enough. Now you might be feeling-"

She was dead ass giving me a talk about getting ready for sex. She was seriously telling me that I should wait! On top of that she was telling me if I already did there was this special doctor I had to see and that I should get birth control! What really had me flipping was when she took my hand and asked if we were using condoms! Like really mom? Really? What the hell made her think I was doing shit like this?

"You know now it makes perfect sense why you come home so late since we moved here."

Well I be damned. Here I was being a good girl that made me stay out late and she thought I was having sex. "Mom… we're not dating."

She blinked for a few seconds before slowly taking off her glasses. "You mean I said all this for nothing." I bit the inside of my lip and nodded. She tapped her fingers on the table before getting up and letting loose her hair.

"He can come for dinner and you remember that speech for next time." Then she left the room like nothing happened.

I took me a minute of just being dumbfounded before fetching Ichigo.

"You can come over."

"Gees, what took so long in there?" Ichigo asked as he took off his shoes in the hallway.

"My mom…thought we were dating and gave me a speech about sex."

"You're kidding right."

I shook my head.

"What the hell is wrong with our parents?"

I smiled weakly. "Well my mom knows I been coming home really late since I met you and your dad knows we hang out a lot. So I guess it's just natural for them to think that." I played with my fingers as I said that. Biting the insides of my lip I looked up at him only to see him staring at the wall.

"Yeah I guess. Let's just go play a game or something."

What a way to change to subject. "What happened to homework?"

"Too annoyed for homework."

So we spend most of the afternoon playing videogames. I got my ass handed to me multiple times by Ichigo. He was really out for blood after all that happened. Most of the time he got a prefect victory and I was left pouting. The video games did however seem to calm him down and we even started the vacation homework shortly after. Ichigo even taught me a few words and corrected my Japanese when we started doing the English homework. All around it was going pretty well. Dinner was done around five and that's when I learned my brother was eating out. Figures he would recover quickly from whatever happened yesterday and now he was with a girl most likely. We ate dinner silently; mom only asked a few questions on how was dinner and how was his family. You know the usual thing anyone would chat over when sitting at dinner. After dinner we played a few more rounds of video games before I showed him to the door and to our surprise Orihime was reaching for my bell. Well this was all about to go to hell now.

"Orihime?" Ichigo started.

Orihime blushed; she wasn't expecting Ichigo to be here. "Kurosaki-Kun; I came to see Rei-Chan."

"Oh well; I'll leave you two alone. See you tomorrow Rei." I blinked 'see me tomorrow?' we were doing something tomorrow?

"Okay; later Ichigo." Orihime and I watched Ichigo leave.

I turned to Orihime kind of afraid to know what Orihime wanted to see me about. "So what's up?"

Orihime looked at me with sad eyes; oh great I knew where this was going. "Rei; I just wanted to know if it was true. That you liked Ichigo."

I sighed. I knew this was the subject. "I'll be honest with you. I do like him Orihime." I sat down in front of my door and stared across the street. "I like him a lot."

Orihime sat down next to me and played with her skirt. "Do you love him?" Well this was an odd question. But I knew it was being asked because she loved him.

"I'm not in love with him but I do care for him a lot. All I know right now I like him as more than a friend." I looked up at the sky and watched the clouds go by.

"When did you realize you liked him? At first you couldn't stand him."

"I don't really know. Hell other people pointed out I had feelings for him because I was too clueless to realize it." I looked at her to see her looking at the aunts returning to where ever they came from.

"Why do you like him?"

Well these questions where really awkward but I felt as if I had to answer her because I really feel as if I betrayed her. "He reminded me of not only myself but a lot of my dad." I laughed a bit. "You know what they say. You always like someone that reminds you of your parents."

Orihime looked at me and if questioning my reasoning on why I liked Ichigo. "So if Ichigo didn't have the powers to see ghost or wasn't like your dad; would you still like him?"

I smiled weakly at her. It was a good question and yet I did know how to answer it. "Even if she was different and even if we didn't have anything in common at start, I am sure I would still fall for him just because of who he is."

I wasn't sure if she was upset or just saddens by my answer. Slowly getting up she turned her back to me. Did I just lose a friend?

"Well if that's the case." Spinning around a huge smile was on her face and it completely through me off. "I guess I have my first rival in the game of love." She grabbed both my hands and smiled wider at my stunned face. "Let's do our best!"

I was shocked to say the least. Back home a friendship would be broken because of a guy but she was happy with the fact? Or just dealing with it in a very weird way by turning it into some kind of game or competition? Either way I was glad that we weren't going to lose our friendship.

"Yes, let's do our best Orihime."

She left shortly after that. The rest of the night I spent playing videogames just so I could finally beat Ichigo. I stayed up till like four o'clock in the morning just trying to beat every character on hard mode then I started to go against multiple characters. It wasn't till my eyes were about to give out did I finally go to sleep. However in the morning I found a note from my mother. It would appear that I was wrong about when school ended in Japan. Yesterday should have been my last day in America but it was slightly different here. I sighed, so that's was what Ichigo meant when he said he would see me tomorrow; he expect me to be school. I face palmed and sighed. I was so stupid sometimes. But I would make use of this day. Going over to the kitchen I looked at the time. It was pass one in the afternoon and I was still sleepy. I made myself an olive loaf* sandwich with some cold water.

_Well it seems that girl knows the rules to battle. Keep your friends close and your enemies closer. _

I nearly choked on my sandwich from surprise. I watch as my shadow took its ghostly form in front of me and turned a shade of purple. Man, I hated when this thing did that.

"Be quiet. We're good friends and we aren't at war." I told it.

_You are in battle; the right to love is indeed a war. _

My eyebrow twitched. "Would stop! We are good friends so stop trying to change my mind!"

_My dear friend; I just worry about us. We share so much, if you are sad I am sad, if you are happy I am happy._ I felt it move around me as of embracing me. _I just want to make sure no one takes what belongs to us. _

"Ichigo doesn't belong to us. He is my friend who I happen to have a crush on. If he liked Orihime I will be happy for them both! And right now I am happy how things are so would you just stop!"

Moving in front of me it gave me I noticed its glowing eyes seem sad because I yelled at it. _If you are truly happy then I will say nothing and fight for whatever it is you wish. _

I watched as it crept back over to me retaking the form a normal shadow. Great now I felt bad that I yelled at it. I sighed. "Could you at least tell me your name?"

_My name is your name. _

Well that helped a lot but then again it was my shadow. It would make perfect sense that we shared the same name.

I spent the next few hours watching T.V and pigging out on the couch. My mom ended up calling saying we were taking out since she was going to be late with working. Then my brother called said he was going out to dinner again. So I was going to be left home alone, with only my shadow to keep me company and that didn't settle well with me. I went to pick up my phone to call someone over my doorbell rang. Getting up I went to answer it only to find Orihime standing there.

"Hey girl; what's up?" This was once again unexpected.

"Rukia is gone."

* * *

><p><strong>So thats Chapter 13, chapter 14 should be out shortly after I update my Yaoi I am working on. So next week sometime and for readers of my Devil May Cry Story I will be updating that come sometime this month! Yeah I plan to dish out a few chapters before deciding what I am going to make of it. <strong>

**I want to say thank you once again to the readers, reviewers, alerters, favoritors(Those aren't even real words till now) and I hope you once again liked the fluff.  
><strong>

***Olive loaf: Bologna made with Olives sliced into it.  
><strong>


	15. Classes of Spiritual Kind

**Hello everyone. I am so sorry about delying the story and not updating during the summer. This summer was really hard for me since I lost a very close family member and the love of my life is currently states away. It took me a bit to come out of a depression I had fallen into and I was taking it out on everyone, even my friends. So I made this chapter as long as possible without dragging it out.**

**This chapter is a fun one and more into the character of Rei. She's going through her few stages of character development like any good story should have. I hope all of you enjoy the chapter. Also look out, my bombshell drops next chapter. **

**Love **

***~ Orion**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14<strong>

**Title: Classes of the Spiritual Kind**

When I heard Rukia was gone I almost fell into a state of shock. How could Rukia be done without anyone noticing? How come Orihime, Chad, Uryu, and I are the only ones in the whole class to remember her besides Ichigo? What Orihime had told me I couldn't understand. She had told me I missed the farewell speak from our teacher, not like I gave a damn. I wasn't going to show up just so I could hear a sweet "see you next year". She told me how some random kid took Rukia's place, that everyone was unaware that she had been replace. That Ichigo was the only one to show some kind of confusion. Orihime told me how she had confronted him; how she gave him the encouragement he needed and that he was more determined and found his resolve. I felt a little envious that she was the one who got to see him and talk to him in such a way but I was glad that someone did at the same time. I wondered how Ichigo was dealing with all this; what was his main plan. How would he even get to the soul society? Ichigo wasn't dead, well at least some completely dead. Just how far ahead was Ichigo on this plan?

"I decided to fight."

I snapped out of my thoughts. Did she just say she would fight? "Orihime, do you really want too?" Orihime did not look like a fighter. I don't think she could kill anyone if she needed too. In fact I don't even think I could kill anyone if I needed too. But how do you kill someone if their already dead? I understood hollows could eat souls and when they died what it really was is their souls being purified, but just how could you kill a soul? Would their death be what we consider rebirth?

"Rei I want to help Ichigo. You said yourself that you already decided. If you are brave enough to do this than I should be just as brave." I looked at Orihime for a second; her eyes were bright with the fire of determination. I smiled a little, so she was truly ready to fight.

"Alright Orihime, if you are going to fight no reason I should try to stop you or question your resolve."

Orihime smiled softly and looked at her hands. "I already talked to Urahara and told him my answer. I am sure we'll meet with him soon and he'll help us."

_Help us. Yeah, he might be able to help you but I am not too sure about me Orihime._ "What is your ability Orihime?"

Orihime looked at me and blinked a few times. She looked as curious as I did. Scratching her head first she then started tapping her chin as she stared at the sky. Was it really that hard to explain? Turning back to me she looked as though she finally knew how to answer. "I have no idea."

I nearly fell over. She had no idea what she could do? "Orihime please tell me your joking."

She laughed nervously. "Well I know I can fight a hollow but I am not sure what I can really do or how to use it. But" reaching towards her hair lightly brushed her fingers against her hair clips. "I know it has something to do with these."

Her hair clips gave her powers? They were pretty but a bit weird. How could a simple clip destroy a hollow? I was now even more curious.

"Well maybe Urahara knows. He seems to know everything that's going on anyway." I laughed a little.

Orihime let out a small giggle before standing up. "He is the one who knew our powers would awaken." She starched and let out a relaxing sigh. "I just hope we're done training for the festival! You didn't forget did it?"

I slapped my forehead. I had completely forgotten about the summer festival. All these drama lately how could I even have time to think about it? I wondered how Orihime had time to think of it. "I did, I guess with so much going on and losing my hair." I almost whined. "I need to go shopping for that still. Wait… wait wait wait. Are we even going to be here for the festival? With the training and the rescuing." Didn't she think of that?

"I was told we will be around for that. I think we leave right afterward." Her eyebrows frowned together as she tried to remember what Urahara said.

"Well that's pretty cool. But what am I to tell my mom. I can't just up and disa-" Orihime cut me off before I could even finish.

"We're going on a trip! Well we are to say were going on a trip. An all-girl trip! Someone should be calling your mom when its time and keeping contact. See, its all worked out. All we need to do is think about helping Ichigo." She was so cheerful, so sure everything will be okay. Orihime, if she didn't have anything she sure as hell had spirit and it made me smile.

"Alright I'll worry about nothing else. Thanks Orihime." She gave me a quick hug and turned to leave. "See you soon Rei-Chan!"

I watched her leave before sighing. Lying back on the stairs I looked at the sky and watched as each cloud floated by. I wondered what it would be like up there in the soul society, if was really up there. Would this be considered as going to heaven? Closing my eyes I smiled a little. Would I be able to see my dad? After all he did nothing wrong what so ever and he helped a lot of people. My thoughts however wondered to the orange-boy just across the street from me. How hard he has to train to save her, like a real romantic story of the prince saving the princess. Ah the green monster was paying me another visit but I held no ill well to her I just wish Ichigo wasn't a total clueless idiot! I swear! That boy! Its either he doesn't realize who he likes and who likes him or he's the best damn actor in the world! I felt a cool breeze go by and it sent chills. For once a breeze in this hot place but it made my chest feel cold.

Just as another breeze went by I felt a sudden weight on my torso and my shirt being tightly pulled. Blinking my eyes open I came eye to eye with a pair of brown orbs and orange hair dangling down. It was Ichigo, what the hell? His express was very odd, his face was completely red and his mouth, it looked like he was trying hard not to yell. This was temping, he was in kissing range it's just that expression and what the hell was he doing?

"Ichigo if you're going for a kiss, try to be more relax looking." I gave him a teasing smile but his face just got redder and madder.

"You…" Ichigo's voice started at a low shaking tone. "You idiot!" My pressed myself up against the stairs.

"What the hell is with you yelling?!" I shouted back in his face.

"Your shirt!"

"What about it?!"

"It's loose!"

What on Earth? This boy made no sense what so ever! "Of course it's loose! I usually sleep in it!"

"You are thick! The wind!"

"Jesus Christ Ichigo! What the hell are trying to say?!" Now this was getting on my nerves.

"YOU JUST FLASHED ME!" Ichigo looked as red as my hair as I went as pale as a ghost.

"What do you mean?" My voice had become very small.

"The wind picked up your shirt and…" Ichigo didn't look as if he wanted to say the rest and I didn't want him too.

"I didn't know… I." Looked away for a moment. I flashed him, I flashed Ichigo Kurosaki. I couldn't believe this! "I… well… I" I looked at him he couldn't make eye connect anymore. "What did you think?" I damn myself; of all the fucking things did I just ask what did he think of my boobs?!

Ichigo looked as stunned by the question. Very slowly he got off me and I leaned upward in suit. Once he let go of my shirt I took hold of it and stared at the ground. What a perverted question. What a stupid perverted question. Why, why of all things did I just blurt that out? He has to be thinking I'm some kind of slut or something! Slowly looking up I saw his face in his hand. _Fix this, I have to fix this!_

"I didn't mean… I just.. No guy ever.. I wonder know… I should go inside." I got up and turned my heel. I felt like such an idiot.

"Look." I froze at the sound of his voice. "If I don't have to answer that question would you walk with me someplace?" Looking over my shoulder that's when I noticed he had a bag with him. Ichigo still wouldn't look at me but his face wasn't as red.

"Oh, alright. Let me go put on some shoes."

"And a bra."

"Yes of course that! I didn't want to say it out loud since you blush so bad!"

Ichigo looked as though he was about to charge at me and I dashed inside to get dress. I felt rather giggly. Weird, going from being awkward to being slightly happy. I kind of liked it.

You are a strange girl. Oh so strange, you had him so close.

I rolled my eyes as I put on my bra. _This thing never shuts up._

"I am going to ignore you now." I told my creeping shadow as it played with the clothes at my feet.

Are you going to tell him about me? About us?

"I rather have my head chopped off."

So stubborn.

"Yes I am, now if you don't mind I am going on a quiet walk." Putting on a more fitting shirt I left the house. Ichigo was still refusing to look me in the eye. The whole thing felt awkward, neither of us saying a word to each other as we walked down the block. I wasn't until we were a block away that he finally spoke up.

"Orihime told me that she knew what happened and that she remembered Rukia. I wanted to know-"

"I remember her Ichigo and I know what happened with you." I smiled at him. "I think you are right to go after her." He finally looked at me, those eyes of his look sad yet determined. I placed a hand on his shoulder.

"All she did is helping you; there is no reason why she should be punished for being a good person." A returning smile told me he agreed. "So is that why you wanted to walk with me? To make sure I wasn't brain washed?"

"That too."

I raised an eyebrow. "That too? What else did you have in mind?" My tone was teasing and I moved closer to him my arm now around both his shoulders. He looked rather annoyed that I was hinting something else.

"What is with your sense of humor today?" I pulled away from him and laughed.

"I don't know, just thought it was better than insulting you. Or would you rather us fight?"

"I think I prefer the fighting over the sly perverted gestures."

"I am not being perverted! You're just uptight!"

"Coming from the girl who goes outside in her pajamas and allows the world to see what's under them."

I gave a fake laugh and dung my nails into Ichigo's shoulder making him yelp. "I told you I didn't know! Like really! Who thought seeing boobs would be traumatizing!"

Ichigo pulled away and glared at me. "I wasn't traumatized! And you are a pervert! You asked me how they were!"

I stopped walking and glared at him. "I told you I was confused I didn't know what to say!"

I received a glare in return. "Like hell! You said it as if you asked someone before!"

"I never flashed anyone in my life! You act like you never wanted to know what the opposite sex thought about you!" I stomped over to him and nearly yelled in his face.

"That's because I never cared!"

"Never cared?! You're fifteen! You should care! I bet if it wasn't for that dare you would have never kissed a girl you're so uptight!" This argument is getting heated. I was becoming huffy and Ichigo's eyebrows were so narrowed together that the skin was becoming invisible.

"Well there are more important things to life than dating! I doubt you even know that considering your grades and joy for gossip!"

I clinched my fist. "Coming from the guy who just invited a girl for a walk! Then again I doubt you even know what ideas a girl can get or others for that fact since your so damn clueless!"

"Please we all know what's likely going on in your head something perverted or stupid! I don't even know why I invited you!"

"Then on that note I am going home! Goodbye Orange-boy!"

"Fine! Go home and do yourself a favor, get a better dye job!"

I screamed in frustration and stomped away from him. Who needs someone like him! He's nothing but an idiot! He's just the world's biggest idiot! You couldn't flirt, tease, or ask him a damn thing without him getting so uptight about it! Who needed a guy like that?! I sure as hell didn't! I just wanted to straggle him and I would have too if it wasn't against the law! As I walked towards the house I kicked a rock as hard as I could and I heard something tear. A ball of yawn came rolling to my feet. Stopping it I leaned down and picked it up, it's a pretty green, a forest green.

"You should be more careful when your kicking rocks."

Looking forward I saw the blue haired boy Uryu collecting what were the contents of his bag. He looked rather annoyed as he pushed up his glasses with his middle finger. I wasn't sure if he was flipping me off or if that was just how he fixed his glasses. Walking over to him I started to pick up all the other little balls that had rolled out of the ripped bag. They were all such pretty colors and the different fabrics he were holding were just as pretty too.

"Sorry I didn't mean to break your bag. I hope I didn't ruin your mom's fabrics." I apologized as I handed him what I picked up.

"They aren't for my mom."

My eyebrows shoot up. "grandma?"

He looked more annoyed. "No."

Wow, and I thought the Ichigo thing was awkward. "Lady friend?"

"They're for me." He went to take back whatever else I was holding but I pulled away.

"Let me help you carry some of it at least. It can be overwhelming carrying it all without a bag."

Uryu stared at me for just a moment before walking off. I followed behind him without saying a word. I wondered what he made with all this stuff. Maybe he just had a hobby, I have one. Maybe he makes doll houses, I knew old men who use to make them and sell them around Christmas time. I started smiling, wouldn't that be sweet? Making things for little kids to enjoy, seeing their smiling faces; it all made me giggle.

"What are you laughing at?" Uryu glared at me with his cold eyes. I guess he thought I was laughing at him.

"I was just wondering what you do with all this stuff and the idea of doll houses for little kids came to mind and I started thinking about happy kids which made me giggle. So relax there four-eyes."

His glare wasn't as strong but he still looked annoyed. "My name is Uryu."

I rolled my eyes. "I know your name but until you remove that expression I am gonna call you four-eyes." I moved a little closer to him. "That was pretty cool fighting the other day."

"I take it you were watching." His voice sounded rather dull, like he wasn't really interested in the conversation.

"Yup, it was pretty funny seeing a sword tied to your head." Once again he fixed his glasses with his middle finger.

"You know a person would get the impression you are flipping them off."

"Looks like I made the right impression."

My eyebrows shot up. Why this little jerk. "Touchy aren't you. I am only trying to be friendly and here you are insulting a lady."

Uryu looked at me for a second and smirked a little. "You don't act like any lady I know. Running around, following people, fighting hollows."

I blinked. "How did you know all that?"

"Whenever I followed Ichigo you were always around."

"Well aren't you the little stalker."

"I just want to be better than a soul reaper."

I blinked more. This guy is a little weird, straight forward but weird. "You know, you are pretty funny. Sense of humor is a little dry but funny."

With a raised eyebrow he glanced at me. "You're just strange." Is his only reply.

I laughed a little. "Strange is a good thing." We came to a stop. "I guess you live here."

"Yeah. Thank you for helping me." He took the stuff from me and turned to walk inside.

"Well I hope we can hang out soon! See you later Uryu." He froze for a moment before he continued inside without a word. I sighed and left for my own house. What a crazy day. What a strange and crazy day. Walking in I took off my shoes and started taking off my shirt. Before long I was in my pajamas and snacking on a hot pocket. Just as I sat down the phone rang. Right when I sit down does that phone always ring. Groaning I went to the phone and answered.

"Hello?"

"Cherry-Chan! How are you?!" A cheery male voice. It could only be Urahara.

"Hello Urahara, how may I help you?"

"Such a polite way to answer the phone. I knew you weren't the one who started the fight." Started the fight?

"Is Ichigo with you?" I asked quickly.

"Yeah he came in all mad in puffy. I'm retraining him so he's in a whole right now."

Part of me really thought he meant a real hole but this guy couldn't be that weird. "Okay…I'll leave that alone. What's up?" Did Ichigo really tell him we fought?

"Get a pen and paper, tomorrow you will me meeting with Yoruichi."

I asked him to hold on and then listened to the address I am to meet her and my other two friends at tomorrow. Tomorrow would be our training, our first training day. I smiled a little; it meant I could finally get my abilities under some kind of control. That I didn't have to listen to it talk in my ear all the time.

The rest of my day consist of nothing other than listening to my brother complain how take out was since mom was staying late at work. I didn't mind really, I was happy everything was a little different but I was slightly disappointed when I found out you couldn't order Mexican food. Lying in my bed I stared into space. To finally understand what was happening to me, I couldn't wait till tomorrow. Smiling I thought of simple things, sweet things. Just allowing myself to fall asleep, but as I was drifting off I could of sworn I heard a soft singing.

**oOo**

"Mom I'll be home later today!" I am running around the house with a half an egg sandwich in my mouth and my hairs in my hair, spikes are very hard to do.

"What time will you be home?"

Swallowing what was left of the sandwich I choked out a reply. "I don't know. Orihime and I are going dress shopping for the festival!" I started putting on my snickers.

"Don't spend too much and be home soon."

"Yes mom, love you!" I ran out the house before she could repeat the words. I was too excited. Today I would be training! Finally I will be useful! I giggled as I nearly skipped to the meeting area. As soon as I got there I'm hugged by Orihime and greeted hello. Chad waved a hand in acknowledgement and I save him a smile in return. Shortly after we were greeted by Yoruichi, such a cute little kitty, I wondered what kind of spirit would possess a cat; even reminded me of the old witch trails, if a witch hunter called you a witch then you would be cat for a while. I wonder if she was a witch. She went on to explain about how our training would help us before we entered the soul society, Orihime and I were fine with it as we run after the cat but Chad didn't look too confident but his mind was made up.

"We have to get someone." Yoruichi informed us.

"Get someone?" I asked.

"Yes, the Quincy." I blinked in confuse. A Quincy? What is that.

"Uryu Ishida."

Orihime brightened. "Ishida-kun is coming with us? I didn't know he wanted to help."

"Help or get revenge for his lost against a soul reaper I don't know. But we can use him."

"He lost to Ichigo again?" I didn't know he went at it with him again.

"Ishida didn't lose to Ichigo."

My eyebrows frowned together. Orihime told me Rukia was taken, did he lose to the ones who took her away? "I see."

We stopped at a cliff and I blinked. What were we doing facing a wall?

"He's up there. Lets go." Yoruichi started jumping from stone to stone as she climbed. "Think of this as your training."

"Wow for a cat he sure is good climbing." Orihime started then looked at her skirt.

"Chad you start over there, Orihime and I will climb on this side. I'll stay behind her in cast she falls." I knew she was worried about him seeing up her skirt just from climbing, any girl would be shy about that. Chad nodded and we all started climbing. When we finally reached the top we found Uryu, he looked as if he were happy to find someplace all alone, and I wondered what his training plan was.

"Ishida-kun!" Orihime called out to him. Uryu turned to her with a shocked expression. I guess he really thought no one would find him.

"Inoue-San?" He fixed his glasses that nearly fell from his face as he called out each of our names.

Orihime ran to him and grabbed his hands. "Ishida-kun you should join us!" So we all sat together, Orihime happily talking about out plan to train and enter the soul society. How we would be trained and learn to work together and free Rukia. It kind of sounded like a whole summer camp thing when she talked about it. One thing about Orihime I will always like is how innocent she is. As soon as Uryu questioned who our trainer was Yoruichi appeared and I nearly doubled over in laughter. Uryu's expression and reaction was so priceless. It was like he never seen anything weirder than that! I mean come on! He fought big monsters who try to eat people but he was freaking out from a talking cat? Sure it's strange but it isn't the strangest thing in this world. For a moment they argued and he even went to wrack her.

"Oh Uryu! I told you! You're funny a little dry but funny. Leave Yoruichi be, a talking cat should be nothing." I was holding my sides.

"We have more important things to do Uryu!" Orihime is right but it was so funny to see him lose his composure.

"Seriously dude, don't you want to help us? After all you get the chance to fight." I played at his pride.

"And Rukia! She's been a good friend to everyone. Don't you want to learn more and help us?" Orihime jumped in.

"Thank you but I decline."

I narrowed my eyes at him. "Just because of a talking cat?" I asked him.

Orihime picked up Yoruichi and held her. "Yoruichi is really amazing! We were able to find you because she traced your reiki!" I looked at Orihime. Now there was a new word I never heard used before.

"Its not her. I was to defeat soul reapers, I never planned on saving Rukia." His back was too us. "This is something I am doing on my own." Well I could understand his reasoning, he had no real connection to Rukia but to turn down a friend, it was a bit cold.

"Come on, the pup doesn't want to go to the soul society we won't force him." Yoruichi walked off without another word.

"We'll be waiting for you Ishida-Kun." With that we left him.

We walked for a short while before coming to an abandoned building. Looking around the place didn't appear to be completely safe; the roof looked as if it would cave in. The dirt, I didn't stand anywhere near the walls. This place just turned me off. Yoruichi stopped walking when we go to a large clear spaced room.

"Our training will begin here." She walked over to a box and jumped on it. "Your first lesson is activating your powers. Now give it a try."

So we were rushing right into that. I guess we didn't have a lot of time. Looking at each other we just shrugged or nodded. Orihime and chad started to look as if they were in deep thought and as if focusing on something. I on the other hand sighed, my little friend had been quiet all day.

_Looks like I need you._

"_Oh now you wish to speak to me. Ignoring me all day; telling me to leave you alone. Now you wish to speak to me so you may tame me. I feel hurt." _There a slight amusement to its voice.

I tried my hardest not to look annoyed. _You and I both know that you can't do anything without me and I can't defend myself without you. But this is my body and my friends, I need you to listen to me. _

"_Listen to you like a child listens to their mother? You amuse me." _

I glared at my shadow. It was starting to get on my nerves. _You listen here! Since you appeared you been trying to get me to go against my friends and act like someone I'm not. _

"_Since I been here I have tried to keep you safe. You don't understand how long I've been waiting for you to hear me." _

"Rei."

_What do you mean? _

"_I told you my darling, I always been here and I always will be." _

"Rei…!"

_Then do this for me! Just help me without making me confused or upset! Just be straight forward!_

"_To help you save her could lead to losing him. Are you sure that is what you wish?" _

"Rei!"

_If being with her makes Ichigo happy then I will make it possible. _

"…_.If that is what you wish." _

"Snap out of it-HSSS!" A wall of transparent black suddenly became between Yoruichi and I. A howl of laughing came from the dark shadow as I looked through it to see Yoruichi fur puff out with surprise and her expression harsh.

"What an adorable master you have Rei. So small, so odd." It wrapped itself around me a claw like hand holding my cheek. "But I will follow what the cat says since that is what you desire."

I was holding my breath for a moment. The way Chad and Orihime stared at the thing, wide eyes and startled. They weren't expecting to see something so dark, so sarcastic, so untamed and wild. Yoruichi glared at it, as if there were something seriously wrong with what it was. I really didn't know what they would do. I knew my…ability had a mind of its own and I knew it was very unfriendly but I just hoped they would judge me on it. My shadow however found this quite funny, it laughed and twisted tighter around me.

"Such expressions can make someone feel unwelcomed. Am I not a welcome friend?"

I finally remembered how to breath and cleared my throat. "This is my…ability. My shadow, and as you can see it has a mind of its own."

Yoruichi glare did not disappear as she watched the black figure twitch and flicker around me. "I see, well that is one down. Two more to go." She turned back to the other two. "Continue!"

I watched Orihime and Chad go back to their tense states, as if trying to think what they can do to awaken their power. I took a seat on the floor much to my displeasure but I had to wait for them to catch up before moving on to anything else. For a while they just stood there thinking so hard that they started to sweat, then they started moving about. I guess they were trying to see if it was action active. Before long it was as if they had no idea what they were doing and started making strange noises. Yoruichi looked as if she had enough and yelled at them to stop.

"This isn't getting anywhere! At this rate you won't be able to get into the soul society and we only have a set number of days to get all of you ready. Just remember what you did when you first awaken and follow that."

Orihime looked troubled. She was half covered in sweat and tried. "That's not as easy as it sounds. At the beginning I was only trying to-"

"To what?" Chad and Orihime looked confused and I am even puzzled at what she was trying to get at. "Like a person holding a sword trying to protect something. A person is strongest when they have something to protect. Think back to what it was and then you will be able to awaken. Hurry!"

I thought for a moment. Something I wanted to protect, there was only one thing in mind when I was fighting that hollow, only one thing I wanted to save and it was myself.

"_And I shall continue to protect you and only you." _

I felt sick. Was its character brought on by my own doing?

"It glowed!" Chad snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Really?!" Orihime placed her hand on her hair pin.

"What were you thinking about? Heart and soul is connected. What is important to your heart, why do you want to go to the soul society?" Yoruichi jumped on the action.

It didn't even take a second for Orihime to think about it. "To protect Ichigo."

"Yes, that's it."

In a quick flash of light Orihimes hair pins burst out and took the forms of small human like creatures. They were really cute but really angry one of them attacked Orihime since they weren't called for battle.

"Right, next we will learn to control them but…" She looked at Chad. "How about you?" It took Chad a moment before his arm suddenly transformed. It was grand and looked freighting. "Very good. Well that's all for today, tomorrow you will learn if you are offensive or defensive or both. Sleep well."

We smiled at Yoruichi and thanked her. As we went to leave I was called back.

"Yes Yoruichi?"

"That thing. Tell me when it appeared and if it can hear us."

I looked down at my feet and told her of the attack and when it first appeared. I told her the only thing that I was protecting was myself and how obsessed it was with me getting what I wanted and how it twisted words. I didn't know how to control it but wanted to. I expressed this to her greatly.

"Do you fear it Rei?"

I bit my lip and tried to look at her. I wanted to lie and say I didn't but I couldn't. "I do. I don't know what it can do and I am scared it will hurt my friends." I fell to my knees fighting back tears of frustration. "I lost so many things I don't want to lose anything else because of it."

I felt a paw on my head and I looked back at the cat. "I want to help save Rukia, I want to protect Ichigo and I want it to stop turning me against Orihime."

Yoruichi looked puzzle. "What does Inoue have to do with this?"

Once again I had to explain to her. I told her of my crush on the orange-boy, of Orihime's very forward love for him that he was clueless too. Of him being the first guy I ever wanted some kind of approval since my father had passed away. Her eyes lightened up when I touched on that part, as if a bell went off in her head.

"I think I understand the problem Rei." I looked at her waiting for the answer. "It takes on your desires. Humans often want things so badly that given the chance they would kill for it but sometimes they hold back. You knowing what's right and wrong suppress these desires but your shadow cannot."

"I don't get it." I whispered.

"Think of your shadow like a split personality. Where you do not have the strength or willpower to hurt those around you it is trying to provide for you. The part of yourself that you are rejecting it is becoming. You want to be with Ichigo but you do not want to hurt your friend, in return it takes on the negative and tries to enforce it so that you are happy. While its intentions are pure towards you it's only that you throw away about yourself."

I was starting to understand it as she kept repeating it. "So what do I have to do?"

"You have to make peace with yourself. You have to understand it's okay to want something and sometimes you think harshly of others but it doesn't make you a bad person. Throwing it away will only feed into the shadow negatively. I know it's hard for your age but you have to try. Only then will you both become one and not two different beings."

"So in other words, I have to find inner peace."

Yoruichi nodded. "It's a long and hard process but it has to be done, and done quickly. How we will do it I am not sure but I will find a way."

"We? You're still going to help me? What if it attacks you because you are trying to change it?"

"It hasn't attacked me as we were speaking. I think it's just as unhappy with itself as you are." She jumped on my lap. "You remind me of an old pupil I use to have. Throwing away her negative and trying to be what others thought she should." There was a sad look in her eyes. "Wanting approval, I am not sure if she found peace and realizes who she is was prefect but I will make sure you do not wonder around lost."

She jumped off me. "Your second lesson in learning to control your abilities is to do some mediation. A lot can come from it, try it tonight."

I nodded at her. "Yes Yoruichi." I smiled. "Thank you for helping me."

I left the building and headed home. I decided to stop at a bookshop and pick up a few things relating to mediation, in total it cost me maybe ten bucks. I got the cheaper soft cover books. When I got home I quickly ate my dinner and rushed to my room. I would give anything a shot; I would do anything just to have an ounce of control over my power. I just hoped Yoruichi was right and that there was a way to control it. As I read some of the book I started positioning myself as the model in the image did. It hurt a little and was slightly uncomfortable but it would be worth it so I hoped. She had told me I was rejecting parts of myself, as I kept looking back at the book it said I had to look at my inner self. My inner self; I wasn't sure how to do that so I closed my eyes and started thinking of who I was, and my personality. It's so easy to point my best points but admitting to myself what were my worse is default. I kept thinking what were my worst traits but it felt like a wall was blocking me. That's when I felt eyes watching me so I opened my. I was startled, my shadow had taken my own form, it stated its usual color but it was in my shape. I started at it, it was so creepy, sharing at my shadow, starting at empty eye sockets.

"_Why won't you let me help you? Don't you want me to give you everything?" _

I didn't answer and just stared at it. What could I say, this wasn't normal, it was still, it wasn't sarcastic, and it was cold and hurt.

"_Giving me parts of you and now wanting them back."_ The hair on my neck was standing up.

"I want to be me."

"_You can't handle who you really are."_ With that it went back to its shadow like self and I was left stunned.

**oOo**

We trained together for nine days. Each day Yoruichi had me in the middle of the room for two hours mediating. She wanted me to keep exploring myself and that the wall that kept me shut out would break when I was truly ready but I had to keep a strong frame of mind. I even started doing a few simple Yoga moves after reading it can help. My shadow didn't really like the idea and during the first two days creep both Orihime and Chad out as it stared at me during my mediation. Yoruichi just told them it was me gaining more control over my power and connecting with it when it was really me fighting to complete myself and it trying to keep the parts of me I once dismissed. Yoruichi and talked about what would happen when I finally reunited myself and she thinks that my shadow would just be something I could control. However today would be my last day of training, today would be doing combat training and I was so excited. I got my shadow to do things that I want but sometimes it still acted like its self when I wasn't concentrating on it and boy did it have attitude.

"Rei, you may stop now. Stretch your legs and stand here."

I followed Yoruichi instructions and got up. Chad's arm was in its attack mode and I knew it was my turn to train with him. I had been mediating while he was training with Orihime so I didn't get a chance to see what he could do but it was only fair since he didn't know what I was capable of and honestly neither did I.

"Remember when you fought the hollows, push yourself if you can. Go."

Chad and I stood there for a moment and then he changed his stance and went to the offensive. Quickly I thought of what had happen when I fought the hollow. My shadow had taken on its form and so it took on Chad's. I sent my shadow out to fight him and they went blow for blow but it was weird. Every time they met contact I felt a shock on my hands or arms. That's when my shadow took a hit to the chest and I fell over in pain. It felt as if the wind was knocked out of me. It felt as though I took that hit but my shadow felt nothing and kept fighting.

"Enough." Yoruichi got between the two. Walking over to me she stared before going over to my shadow. "This will not do. Using it as a company will lead to more injures like that one Rei." I looked at her holding my chest.

"What?"

"The damage it gets reflects onto you from what I can see. So if someone else were to notice and they would they could go for the heart and end up killing you in seconds."

I grind my teeth. That made me fucking useless. If I couldn't fight because I would get injured then what could I do?

"But it can change form which I am curious about. Get up and try again."

Getting myself up I called my shadow back to me. What the hell could I do if choosing a human form was too dangerous?

"Don't hold back. Go!"

I dodged a fist and that's when my shadow moves around me. He came at me again and I dodged again, but he appeared not to be after me but my shadow. That's when I noticed that my shadow was following me in my own form. I had to change it, but to what, what would protect me? And just as another fist came at me I thought of only one thing, a shield. A sudden clashing sound rang out and in front of me on my arm was a black shield and was holding chad back.

"I can do more than just copy a form if you will it."

Chad pulled back for another attack and scratched out at him. That's when Chad stopped in mid-attack and I saw blood coming from his knuckles. I blinked and looked at my own hand. My Shadow had taken the offensive form and turned into a clawed fist weapon.

"That's it you too." Yoruichi came to us. "Rei you are both an offensive and defensive. Let me see your hand." I slowly lowered my hand and she studied it. "It's only as sharp and as powerful as your reiki-spiritual pressure."

"Is that a bad thing?" I asked.

"It can be when you fight those who are stronger than you but with the mediation and more training you should be able to raise it. For now this will have to do." I slowly nodded. "Now all of you practice on your own and try to discover as much as you can."

We continued to train until Chad blew a hole in the wall. We never rank so fast, we heard police sirens and people yelling. Once we were out I Chad was told to be more careful by Yoruichi and told us to practice once in a while.

"We will summon you when it is time to leave. So until then enjoy your summer."

Chad went his own away but Orihime I went towards the shops.

"Rei-Chan do you know the name of your power?"

I turned to her. "The name?"

Her hand reached up to her hair pins. "Each of them has their own name. I was wondering if yours did too."

I shrugged. "I don't know. I never asked it."

"Maybe you should, maybe it will help you control it better."

"Maybe….gah! Let's not talk about this Orihime! We've been training for ten days non-stop! I just wanna get my Kimono and eat something sweet." I put my arm around her shoulders. "After all we all worked hard and could use some ice-cream."

Orihime laughed. "Yes, let's enjoy the few days of vacation we have."

We went all over the place. We had cones of ice-cream trying all kind of flavors. Some flavors I never even heard of before! Then we went to all the clothing shops, trying on different Kimono's. We even acted as if we were high nobles when we had them on. I did a corny English accent that didn't go with the clothes but it made Orihime laugh like crazy. Orihime didn't get a dress in the end but I got a white Kimono with emerald leaf patterns on the sleeves, collar and the bottom, the sash was also green. We then went to a hair accessory store and I got a few hair pins. This was so new and so exciting to me, I never had so much fun in my life! When the sun was finally setting Orihime hugged and went our own way home. Carrying my bags I smiled to myself. Training was done; the festival was just a day away. Most importantly I could finally help Ichigo, he wouldn't have to save me but work on saving our friend. I held the bag a little tighter. I wondered if he would be at the festival or if he would train right through it. It would be nice just to have one normal day with him and our friends.

"Looks like you did some shopping."

I looked up from the sidewalk and saw him standing there. There was a slight grin on his face and he was carrying the bag he had with him the day he left. "What up-Hey?!"

I grabbed his arm and started dragging him. "We're getting something to eat."

"You don't need to drag me off!"

I stopped and turned to him, my eyebrows frowning. "Last time we were together we fought cause of my stupid mouth. So as friend I am making it up to you by getting us something to eat."

His eyebrows went up in surprise. "What are we getting?"

"Ramen." I smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you again everyone who stuck with the story. Reviews, alerts, and favs make me happy and try harder in my writing.<strong>


	16. Strawberry Kisses

**Hello everyone! Writing again really has gotten me into the best of moods. I have midterms and all coming up in two weeks but writing took my mind away from that even if it is for a little while I have to say updating this story is something that really relaxes me. Now I know this chapter might not appear so long its because it primarily the festival chapter, after this away we go into the Soul Society and things get even more interesting!**

**This is also the chapter the big surprise happens in! I been planing this since chapter 4! I knew just what to do to spice things up. Also please note, these are the couples I am officially aiming for. OCxIchigo, Rei and Uryu, not a couple XD! But there will be a triangle at some point(which won't last forever, just to push someone along in their feelings) so relax my dear readers. Rei isn't attractive to all men. Hahaha!**

**Anyway I hope you guys like the big surprise! I thank those few who reviewed and those new readers who alerted or favorite my story. :) I am hoping to get more feedback after this chapter is up(I really like hearing from you guys, PMs, reviews, i am always open to suggestions), but I am grateful just to see people reading.**

**Enjoy reading!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15<strong>

**Title: Strawberry Kisses **

Already I have gotten ten calls, most from Orihime on when I would be arriving for the fireworks at the festival and if I was coming early. She was so busy running about and gathering everyone that she even called Tatsuki five times to check up on her to make sure she was still up to coming, Tatsuki had broken her arm during a boxing match. Patrick to my surprise was going to festival as well however he wasn't going to dress up like I was. He thought it was lame and too old fashion and that the only reason why he was going to see the fireworks was to make some girl like him. Sometimes I just wanted to gag him and throw him over a damn bridge. Stepping out of the shower I saw another text message, sighing I smiled thinking it was pretty funny how everyone was obsessing over this. I went to check it and to my surprise it wasn't from Orihime but from Ichigo. He was going off ahead of us to get us spots for the fireworks. He also said something about not standing his father anymore or wanting to wear an old smelly Kimono. Did all guys think Kimono's were lame or something? Made me feel pretty bad, I didn't want to be the only one wearing it. Putting some loose clothes I went to my room to find my Kimono gone, my hair chips where gone…EVERYTHING WAS GONE! I started to freak out. I left it all in the bag so nothing would happen to it and the bag is completely gone!

"Oh my god where did it go? I put it here, I know I put it here!" I started moving everything around. "I put it right here!" I started running around the upper floor of my home, looking everywhere. "It has to be up here!" I was back in my room throwing things out of my closet.

"Rei? What are you doing?" I stopped what I was doing and looked at my mom. "My bag! My bag is done!" I explained to her in a high pinched panicked voice. My mom just smiled and held up my bag. She had it this whole time? She made me go crazy looking for it? But why!?

"Why do you have it?" I am so confused right now.

"I know how much this means to you so I" she paused and looked at me. She looked so sad for a second. "I wanted to help you and be a part of it." Walking over to me and gave me a hug. "My little girl is growing up so fast." Well this was new.

"Mom, Orihime and I are just going on a little trip. It's not a big deal, a lot of high school students do it here." That's right, straight after the festival I would be going home with Orihime since we will be leaving any day now. I was a little excited, how many people can say they when to heaven and came back alive?! Like sure you hear stories of outer body experiences but I would be seeing the real thing! I just hope am able to come home.

"Still, it was just yesterday you were five years old running after stray cats and bringing them home. I want to spend some time with my little girl." She smiled and I fought back rolling my eyes and smiled back. Mom's they can sure be weird about a kid getting older. I'll never understand what the big deal is.

"Alright, you can help me get dress but just don't go overboard." Mom just grinned at me and took my arm pulling me into her room. I was seated in from of her vanity and her make-up was out in no time. I gulped and stared at her. What was she about to do to me?

"I looked at your dress."

"Kimono." I corrected.

"Its such a pretty green, just like yours and Anthony's eyes." Mom continued as she pulled out the earthy tones of eye-shadow. "They were always shining like gems. I was so happy when you got them." She started applying it onto me.

"I thought you were against make-up because it was too prideful?"

"I'm giving you a natural look so it isn't as bad. Those bright colors, those are uncalled for."

"Coming from the women whose generation was big hair and bright colored clothing and make-up."

She hit my upside the head lightly. "I wasn't like that…and it was the style."

I laughed a little. Mom was really something else sometimes. "Ahuh sure."

Mom laughed as she continued to do my make-up. "So tell me, who is going to be there tonight."

"Orihime, Tatsuki, Chad, a few friends from school, Ichigo."

"Those boys won't be going on the trip with you will they?"

"Of course not mom! Gees!" Part of me felt bad for lying but I had too. It would be all for the best.

"Good! You been spending too much time with that Ichigo boy anyway." She pulled away and told me to open my eyes. "Wonderful! Your make-up is done. Now get up and we'll put the dress on."

I sighed as I stood. "Kimono." I corrected again.

"A dress is a dress."

Rolling my eyes I got undressed and we began to put on the Kimono. It really wasn't that easy to put on. Had to get the robe part on, then the sash had to go on a way that looked nice but was tight enough to keep the robe close. It was really complicated and took about thirty minutes to put it on! Part of me wondered if I should have called one of the girls and had them come over to help me but I didn't want to bother them since they were doing other things and mom seemed really into getting it on right. When we finally got done we moved on to the hair, or at least what I had left of it.

"Hmmm I have an idea." Mom took green ribbons and clipped them onto my hair. "This way you have green in your clothes and in your hair!" She looked so happy to be doing this with me. So this was what a Barbie doll felt like.

I smiled a little. "Thank mom, I'm really glad we got to do this." I felt her arms around me suddenly.

"You're my sweet girl." She kissed my forehead and smiled. "Now go have fun."

I nodded and headed out the room and down the stairs. The first thing I grabbed is my bag that was waiting for me by the door, just clothes I had picked out for the society. Something I could easily run in and not worry about. Putting on the sandals I walked out the door ready to call Ichigo. I blinked at my phone when I remembered he had left early. He left early?! I groaned loudly, we had talked about this over lunch that he would bring me since I had no damn idea where the hell to go. Sending him a very annoyed text message I stood in the middle of the sidewalk unsure of what to do. Should I just wait here or try and find my way to the festival by asking random people which way to go like an idiot? I was about to try option number two when noises from across the street grabbed my attention. Looking I was very delighted to see the whole Kurosaki family, minus Ichigo who wasn't there, dressed the same way I am. So they too were going to the festival, it wouldn't hurt to ask if I could walk with them. Going across the street I greeted them cheerfully.

"Mr. Kurosaki, the Kurosaki twins! Good afternoon!" I nearly ran up to them.

"Future daughter-in-law! How are you?" I sweat dropped a little at Mr. Kurosaki's greeting. I see he still thought we were dating from that whole going to lunch together thing.

"Mr. Kurosaki I am far from being anyone's daughter in-law. Trust me on that." I laughed nervously.

The blonde child took one look at me and her face brightens. "You're going to the festival too Rei-san?"

This kid already knew my name and I had such a hard time remembering hers. "Yeah, that's kind of what I wanted to ask you guys. Ichigo kind of forgot he had to take me there when he left early so I was.." I didn't have time to finish.

"My son left you behind?! I thought I taught that boy the right way to teach girls. I see I am going to have to give him that talk again later." I wondered how much trouble I got Ichigo in again.

"It's not that big of a deal. I am sure he had something to do. I was just wondering if I could tag along since I don't know my way. If that's alright."

"Of course! Now I can finally get to know you!" Mr. Kurosaki said a little too cheerfully. What a weird man.

"And we wonder why Ichigo never brings his friends over." The other twin stated in a very bored voice.

"Daddy is just curious of Ichi's friends!" The blonde replied in defensive of her dad. I watched as she was suddenly hugged by the old man. "Yuzu such a good girl for defending me from Karin's mean words." How the hell was Ichigo related to this over emotional old man?

"Right…umm." This was so awkward.

"This way Rei-chan!" Mr. Kurosaki then started power walking and I hurried after him with the two twins.

The walk was much longer than I expected. In fact we didn't run into anyone I knew. Even the scenery was slightly different. Every once in a while Mr. Kurosaki would say or ask me something and Karin would shoot a wise remark so I didn't reply to anything. I wondered what the deal between these two but I didn't ask any questions and just followed. When we finally reached the part of the festival I pulled out my phone to text Orihime I was here and to my luck I had zero service. I groaned and started to look around to see if I could find a familiar color of orange or a familiar perky voice. Even Yuzu looked around to see if she could find a sign of Ichigo but none of us, well Mr. Kurosaki didn't look like he was looking around, could find him.

"Daddy where is everyone we know?" Yuzu asked.

Mr. Kurosaki blinked. "Oh, I guess we're on the opposite bank of the festival. Well let's have some fun before we walk all the way around."

There was nothing I could do. If I went off on my own I would just get lost. I really wanted to be with my friends and, to be completely honest, wanted Ichigo to see me and tell me how I looked. But I kept my mouth shut; they were being really nice, Mr. Kurosaki and the twins to have me along. They didn't have to include me, this was their family outing after all. I smiled and thanked them for letting me tag along, and so we started wondering around looking at all the booths that were up and running. I am glad I had brought some money with me, Yuzu found this game, it was a gold fish game were you could get a pet fish. Yuzu tried it a few times and failed, Mr. Kurosaki couldn't do it at all and Karin tried it twice before giving up. So I went ahead and tried and I guess I found myself some beginners luck.

"You did it Rei-san!" Yuzu cheered!

I laughed a little. "Don't ask me how, I never done this before."

"It's like when you play a game, it's always beginners luck." Karin huffed.

I laughed again and handed Yuzu the goldfish bag. "Here I know you wanted it."

Yuzu's face had nothing but a smile spread across it. She kept repeating a thank you and it made me want to Awww. She is just too cute! Rubbing her head I smiled and told her she was very welcome as she hugged the fish bag.

"Karin, you want to see if we can win a fish for you?" I asked her.

Karin stared at me with a look Ichigo always had. "No." Well that sounded a little harsh. "Can we do something else now?"

As we visited booths Yuzu kept close to me. Pointing at things she thought was cute, which made me try to win it for her, she was just too cute! Like a little sister you wanted to spoil. Sometimes we even played the games together for a better shot at winning but after the first two games we couldn't win at all but we enjoyed the games. Karin played always from us or when Mr. Kurosaki made her, with him. I wondered what I did that made her so standoffish with me. At first I thought she was just like her brother, looked hard to get along with but was really a nice but this wasn't the chase here. Karin just didn't want anything to do with me. I wondered what I had done to offend her.

"Girls," Mr. Kurosaki called to us as we were playing a game. "When you're done come here."

We finish the game, which Karin ended up winning and went over to Mr. Kurosaki.

"Yeah old man? I almost because of you." Karin was holding her keychain.

"A little distraction shouldn't keep you from winning!" Kurosaki stated with determination. "Besides, I thought you three would like some drinks before we head back to find Ichigo. This guy's sells them really cheap."

I smiled. That was really nice of him to think about us like that. "Thank you Mr. Kurosaki!" I chirped as he handed us all a drink.

"And if you guy six drinks for all of them I'll let the girls have a free chocolate banana." The old man behind the booth told him.

This made all of us down our drink quickly. When it comes too chocolate some girls would do just about anything for it and I was one of them and so were the Kurosaki twins. Mr. Kurosaki didn't seem to mind as he got us all another drink as he talked to the old man. By the third drink I was wondering what was in it, it tasted so sweet. Yuzu and Karin also seemed curious and by our fourth drink, we all started to notice it had gotten extremely hot outside even though the sun had done down, and when we got to the end of the fifth…oh my, I can hardly stand straight.

"Here's your final drink and your free chocolate banana."

"Thank you old man!" I just felt so cheerful suddenly. "And thank you Mr. Kurosaki! You're such a great guy." I patted him on the back as I finished my final drink.

"Mr? Sir that isn't your daughter?" The old man asked in surprised.

"No, the two little ones are…" Mr. Kurosaki was studying his daughters carefully. Was he trying to remember their face or something?

"Oh, I thought they all were I wouldn't have allowed her to have a drink."

"And why wouldn't I be able to have a drink? OHH!" I almost dropped my banana. Last thing I wanted to do.

"There's Sake in the juice."

Yuzu and Karin were giggling like mad and I started laughing. Whatever was funny I didn't get but them laughing was funny enough for me! That was until Mr. Kurosaki suddenly dragged us away from there. We were having such a fun time why did he take us away from the colorful booths? All the pretty colors, and lights. Pretty, oh so pretty.

"Mr. Kurosaki where are we going? And why did it get so warm outside? Didn't the sun go down."

"Rei-san is right! It's hot daddy! I won't want the banana to melt before we get to Ichigo!" Yuzu whined.

"We're seeing Ichigo?!" Karin cried out.

"Yes, were going to see Ichigo… so he can help me take you three home."

"But I am not going home I am going on a trip with Orihime!" I don't know why but I sounded so quiet.

"Well he'll help you get there before…. Let's play a game. First one to find Ichigo wins."

All three of us started running. I had no damn idea where the hell I was going but I liked the game! I'll just follow Yuzu and Karin, they will know where to go and when he comes into sight I would run at full speed and tag him first. Oh! Maybe this was like a game of tag, tag was always good as a child, I sucked at it but it was fun! So much fun! I followed behind the other two, holding onto my Kimono laughing, letting the wind hit me. I felt so happy that I could finally see him before the fireworks started.

"_Rei…Are you sure you are alright?"_ Ah, my shadow came out to play too!

"I am fine! So wonderfully fine!" I shouted out loud.

"_Rei you shouldn't speak to no one, someone might become aware of your… condition." _

I laughed heartedly. "I have no condition, I am just the happiness person in the world tonight."

"Rei please…oh very well. At least I will be entertained."

I couldn't be bothered with wondering what the hidden meanings behind her words were; Ichigo had just come into view! I grinned and picked up my pace, he is there with everyone! I got to see everyone! All three of us were running at full force now, ready to greet him but once he saw us we didn't slow down. That's when I noticed Mr. Kurosaki running next to Karin, so he was playing too! I would be sure to win!

"Ichigo!"

"Big brother!"

"Ichigo!"

All of us yelled as we tackled him. This was so much fun! Why haven't I hanged out with Ichigo's family before?

"Want a chocolate banana Ichigo? It's really tasty!" Yuzu and Karin started.

"They really are Ichigo! I would have offered you mine but I ate it…" That banana was so yummy.

"No I do not want a banana and you!" He pointed at me. "Why are you with them?! I went to get you after that text and you weren't there!"

"Are you really saying you don't like chocolate?!" Yuzu looked as though she was about to cry to I hugged her.

"Don't make Yuzu cry!" I yelled at him!

"Why the hell are you all so loud?! What are you drunk?!"

"Why yes, yes they are?" Huh? What did Mr. Kurosaki when he meant yes to that?

"What?! Why?!"

"Jiisan was selling juices at the festival, we went to get some juice but the old man mistake the wine for water. He thought the juice was too strong and well… put it in there."

Wait am I drunk? I don't feel drunk. I feel extremely happy. Happy to see Ichigo in a pair of jeans and a nice t-shirt. He looked so cute with that angry expression. Ichigo…

"You stupid old man! You know how much trouble you can get into! One of them isn't even your own kid!"

I felt a hand on my shoulder. Looking over I saw Orihime. "Rei-chan you okay?"

"I'm fine!" I hugged her. I liked hugging her.

"Ichigo! It was an accident! How can you yell at daddy!" I looked back over to see Ichigo and his dad fighting.

"Old man…I swear I am going to kill you!"

They were about to get into a fight. In front of everyone! I couldn't let this happen! It's such a nice night out and the fireworks will start soon! I needed to do something but at the same time I don't want too! He looks so tempting to be near. I moved away from Orihime and stared at the two. I am gonna do something! I am gonna stop this parent and child fight!

"_Yet you will never make a move like a frighten kitten."_ Ooooh now my Shadow wanted to be a bitch! Well I would show her!

Walking over I stepped in between Ichigo and Mr. Kurosaki. I know what to do! I would show my shadow! I would prove I am not some frighten little worm! I can do whatever I damn wanted! I wouldn't be held back or relay on it to give me what I wanted. I glared up at Ichigo and he glared at me.

"You go sit down." Did Ichigo just order me!

"No, I want you to listen to me Ichigo." I started but almost tripped and he caught me.

"You need to sit and for once stay out of what I am doing!"

"No Ichigo just listen-"

This asshole kept cutting me off! Ranting and ravening on how I was in no way able to say anything cause of my current state! Who was he to tell me what I can and can't do?! He wasn't the boss of me! He didn't know I felt perfectly fine like I was on a cloud!

"I see how you are doing something."

The shadow was laughing at me again! I would not! I would not look like a helpless fool to it again! Reaching up I grabbed the back on his neck and pulled him down as I leaned forward. I felt our lips touch and his neck stiff. Such a cute and clueless guy Ichigo was. I'd be damned if my feelings are ignored like Orihime! I refuse! I fucking refused to be friend zoned! I didn't know how long it was when I pulled away but seeing those brown eyes of his filled with surprise made me happy. He was really clueless to how I felt. It made me feel so… light headed.

"I'm crazy about you, and about your orange hair, but sometimes Ichigo, you have to learn to just shut up and listen." I smiled; it was nice to get this off my chest. "I like you." So I gave him a second kiss.

"_My, my, so the kitten became a cat with their claws out. How interesting…" _

My light headedness is getting stronger and I am so tried…so tired.. "Goodnight…" Darkness is truly a beautiful thing.

**oOo**

"Rei-chan. Rei-chan it's time to get up."

I opened my eye and regretted it. The light hurt way too much. "Why… is it so bright? Orihime? Is that you?" She was slowly coming into focus.

"Yeah, you been asleep since eight. You passed out right on Ichigo…" Something in her voice sounded very sad.

"I passed out on Ichigo? When did I meet up with Ichigo?" I am so confused right now as I sat up. My head is spinning.

"You, Rei-Chan, you don't remember Mr. Kurosaki accidently got you drunk."

"He did what?" I wanted to raise my voice but my throat felt too dry. "Can I please get some water before you clue me in on what happened."

Orihime nodded and went to get me a glass of water. To my surprise she brought me milk and said it was better for me. As I drank the water she told me how when I arrived I was completely smashed. I went pale. I was drunk in front of Ichigo. I prayed that I didn't make a complete fool out of myself. But when she told me that I got in between Ichigo and his father I really went pale. I interfered with a family fight? I should know better! Even if I am drunk! Then she told me said something to Ichigo before passing out. I wondered what I had said, but she made it sound like no one heard it. It only made me panic a little.

"Ichigo then carried you here. I changed you into some of my pajamas." She smiled weakly. Something seemed very wrong with her.

"Orihime is everything okay?"

"Yeah, just a little concerned. We should be hearing from Urahara tonight. That's why I woke you."

"Oh, okay. Can I use your shower? I had a bag with me."

She smiled a little more and nodded. "Of course you can. Your kimono is in my closet and your bag is by the bathroom door. There's also a towel in there for you to use."

I smiled back at her. "Thank you Orihime, you are an life saver."

"Anything for a friend."

I slowly got to my feet and headed to the bathroom. I took a nice hot shower and it felt great. I don't know why, I usually hate anything hot showers but it felt like I really needed a nice hot one. When I finally stepped out I dried myself off. Whipping off the mirror's fog to see myself I jumped in fright. My shadow made a surprise appearance in the mirror and I wanted to strangle it! It had no expression as usual besides a frown. Now that was new, it was frowning, usually it had a wicked smile on its face.

"What do you want?" I started to get dress.

"Aren't you curious what was said to the boy?" Figures it would know.

"No I don't. It was most likely something stupid otherwise Orihime didn't tell me, I doubt she even heard."

"Oh she did hear."

"Well it wasn't important or she would have told me."

"Rei-Chan, it was important. You see-"

"What did I tell you?!" I yelled at it before I put on my shirt. "I told you I don't want you talking about my friends. Drop it, we have to go save Rukia soon." I put on my shirt and looked in the mirror. A black, light fabric long sleeve shirt, black short-shorts and thigh high combat boots. I figured this way I wouldn't get cut so easily by my surroundings but I could move freely, and the black; I could hide and not stick out.

"So we, meaning you, should play nice that way we can fight."

"As you wish Rei-Chan."

"AHHHH!" That was Orihimes voice! Running out of the bathroom I saw her frighten against the wall. She was pointing at something across the room. I looked at the wall next to me and almost fell over laughing. Urahara said he would tell us in a special way when to meet with him but this was just to epic! He had such a weird ass sense of humor but this?! The whole message was written in blood and at the bottom it insulted anyone who didn't find it funny. Man that's what I needed, a good laugh. After Orihime claimed down we both set out to meet at the Urahara shop. We talked a little about what it might be like and how we can should come up with an attack combo. It was a good idea, but a little too late to make one if you asked me.

"Orihime! R-Rei?!"

Orihime and I stopped and turned to see Ichigo heading our way. We waited for him to catch up before we started running again.

"You both got summoned too?" He kept looking at Orihime and avoided even looking in my direction.

"Yeah." Orihime still sounded down.

"What's wrong? You sound down?" Even he picked up on it! I knew something was wrong!

She looked down and mumbled. "I was told I had no sense of humor." Oh you gotta be kidding me, it had to be more than that.

"Well I thought it was pretty funny."

Silence. Not even a smart comment or a snicker. I looked at Ichigo and glared a little. "Ichigo are you okay?" Ichigo finally looked at me but quickly looked back headed of him and his cheeks were an odd pink. Was he mad at me or something? "Ichigo?"

"Are you two sure you really want to do this?"

"Yeah!" Orihime sounded more like herself when she answered.

"Nothing can change our mind Ichigo." I went to touch his shoulder when and he flinched away. What the hell? "Ichigo?"

"Thank you, for deciding to help me. Let's hurry."

I frowned. Something wasn't right here. When we finally got to the shop we noticed the large frame of Chad. I wondered how he beat us here to quick.

"Chad your fast!" Orihime commented.

"What did you do fly here?" I asked jokingly.

"I couldn't sleep, so I went walking and got the notice." He pointed to it and I grinned a little as the others sigh at it. Not my fault I appeared to be the only one here with a sense of humor.

Ichigo looked around but avoided looking at me. "Where is Uryu, I heard he was coming too." I was getting a little annoyed.

"He isn't coming." Chad commented.

"Don't say that Chad! Uryu will come." She defended.

"I don't know about that Orihime. Uryu seemed pretty clear on not wanting to come with us. Maybe he just couldn't be bothered with the whole thing."

"But he wouldn't just."

Chad started to talk about the reason why Uryu wouldn't come. I didn't pay much attention as I tried to make eye contact with Ichigo. Every time I went to one side of him he looked the other way. It wasn't until I stood in front of him did he look at me. Ichigo looked almost panicked and he started to become flushed in the face. I wondered what was wrong with him and if he was angry at me from what Orihime told me. I went to say sorry when another voice rose from the mostly quiet night.

"Who said I wasn't coming?" Everyone turned to see Uryu standing there in a pretty cool blue and white outfit.

"Uryu!" Orihime cheered.

"Didn't I tell you I wouldn't lose to a soul reaper?" For one thing Uryu sure knew how to play off the cool guy card.

Orihime smiled at him brightly. "Thank you."

I watched as Uryu nearly blushed at Orihime's thanks and tried to explain he wasn't there for Rukia. "Besides," after regaining his composure. "I wanted to see just how strong you've become Ichigo Kurosaki." Now that was intense.

"Uryu." There was a slight pause from Ichigo. "You really walked here in that weird outfit? You're very brave." Uryu looked enraged by Ichigo's comment and shouted how it wasn't weird but had something to do with tradition. Orihime and I just giggled at them.

"Everyone is here!" Urahara had made his grand appearance. "Great. Now all of you have to listen carefully or you might die before you arrive at the soul society."

We followed Urahara into his shop and watched as he picked up one of the floor boards. I looked around a bit and found he had everything from candy to weird products I never seen before. When the floor board was finally removed a laddor could be seen. All of us looked down it, but Ichigo I think he already knew what was down there, and then looked at each other. Chad went down first followed by us girls. Urahara said in case one of us slipped and fell Chad could catch us. However he did try to make Uryu go down before us.

"Why do I go down before the girl?" Uryu asked completely annoyed. "I am not sure I could catch them."

Urahara hid face his face behind his unneeded fan. "Well in that girlish outfit you look frailer than the girls do."

Ichigo nearly fell over laughing as Uryu stubbornly waited for Orihime and I to go down first. When we finally finished the long climb down I had to say I was most impressed. The space was massive, it looked like it could go on for miles. Dry dirt and dead trees were everywhere with large rocks and the roof really looked like the sky. Orihime was really impressed by the whole thing. She nearly shouted with surprise when she realized how big and realistic it looked. One of Urahara's workers seemed touched by that reaction and thanked her, I didn't get it but hey, whatever floats your boat. Clapping caught all of our attentions.

"Everyone if you please! Look over here. We're about to go!" The snapping of his fingers opened four sudden ports and shot out large rectangular shapes that fused together into a shape of a frame behind him. "This is your door to soul society. Listen carefully, I will now teach you the way to get through without dying."

* * *

><p><strong>Yes of course I didn't make it an auto-matic relationship! Yes I left a cliffhanger! Yes I am making more problem ahead! Things just spiced up before they even entered the Soul Society! makes you wonder what will happen during and after. Remember they still have a few moments before they get into the battles with the captains! I can't wait to upload again! <strong>

**Also be on the look out for the holiday chapter! Made with just fluff!**


	17. To Be Ignored

**I knowww! Its been like 2 years since I last updated and I am so so sorry! Between finishing up my first park of college then transefering, moving, and going to a new college for a better degree I am totally sorry for the long wait. Now as I promised there will be more faster updates! :D the new college gives me a ton of time but I am also working and I am an art student. ;_; which means I will be drawing alot for my major. **

**Besides that i left this chapter a little short just so I can get it out to you guys in a hurry! The next chapter will be better I swear. I honestly never liked this part in the manga cause it was so slow and boring so I tried to skip as much as I can without damaging it and more so into Rei's mind and Ichigo's behavior towards her. **

**I also realized some really bad mistakes in the beginning two chapters so i will be updating those today as well. Enjoy!**

**Thanks to everyone who has been following this story so strongly! I love you all and thanks for it! **

* * *

><p><strong><em>"Is shadow talking to Rei"<em> 'Rei talking to shadow' In head only. **

**Chapter 16**

**Title:To Be Ignored**

It had been no more than ten seconds after Urahara's warning did Ichigo get knocked out of his body. Within seconds of that everyone gathered around his body poking and examining it. It was slightly funny how Orihime seemed to be the most curious about the two Ichigos. This didn't settle too well with Ichigo and yelled at us to stop playing with his body. But I could understand their curiosity; when I first saw Ichigo leave his body I wanted to know if there were any changes from his physical one.

"Come on! I said stop touching it so freely!" He yelled and within seconds Kon appeared on his shoulder.

"That's right! That body is mine from now on till all of you come back!" Kon shouted.

I still held a grudge on this kiss that little fucker stole from me and every time I saw him I wanted to pull his ears off. "Oh so you're here Kon. Come give me a hug." I went over to take him from Ichigo but he just screamed and hugged onto Ichigo.

"Ichigo don't let the dragon lady near me! Ye-yeah!" Chad had picked him up and stared at him. I wasn't sure because of all his hair but Chad looked happy about meeting the talking toy. The other two seemed a little freaked out by it.

It would seem our small moments of A.D.D were short lived as Urahara tried to grab out attention. It was weird how he went from being serious to being goofy all over again. Sometimes I wondered if this man was bipolar. Once our attention was finally caught he stood around and paid attention to what he was telling us about the frame in front of us. He explained only souls could travel to and from the soul society and since Ichigo was the only one in soul form we were the ones who needed the door specially made for us. So in short, we would be turned into souls.

"If that's it lets go-Oh shit!"

"Don't be in such a hurry!"

I covered my mouth to hide my laughter. It was funny how Urahara could just torture Ichigo like that. But then things got serious once more and we were told of how much time we had to cross. He told us about being forever trapped between both worlds like a kind of limbo without chance of escape. This worried all of us and even made us question how we would get there in time. Our questions were simply answered when Yoruichi spoke to us and told us she would be our guide. Once all was said the doorway opened and now there was no turning back.

"Stay close together. Don't fall behind, as soon as we go in the path will start to close. So keep running!" She made it very clear on what we were to do. She kept repeating that we had to keep running.

"Ichigo, are you ready?" I asked him with a smile. Ichigo gave me a side glance and just nodded. Why wasn't this boy speaking to me? Ever since we meet up tonight he hadn't said a single word and it was starting to piss me off. But for now it would have to wait. There were bigger things to concentrate one right now.

All together we ran into the bright doorway. Even when we entered into a kind of pathway we didn't stop running as Yoruichi told us not too. Yet all this running didn't stop any of us as to taking in what was around us. The walls were bubbling and oozing, as if someone left a pot to boil over. The ground was hard with many fragments that felt like bone under my feet. If this was the path to heaven you wouldn't know it since the whole atmosphere felt like a journey to hell. I ran close to Orihime and Ichigo. I did not feel comfortable what so ever. Uryu took a glance back and nearly tripped over his feet.

"It's already closing?!" His voice shrilled out.

"Closing?! How is it closing?! We just got in here!" I yelled and picked up my pace.

"Stop sightseeing and keep running! We don't have time to glance around! Run!" Yoruichi yelled at us. I listened complete and picked up my speed. I didn't want to know what would happen if the walls caught up with me but one thing I now regretted. I always hated running and not working out my legs was really starting to catch up with me. However I wouldn't be the one who would get caught by the oozing walls. Within a few seconds Uryu's cape had gotten caught and it took Chad to pull him free and through Uryu over his shoulder, but it would seem we were running to slow… much too slow. Something had suddenly come from the oozing walls and Uryu saw it.

"Something is coming from back there! What is it?!"

We all looked over our shoulders to see a massive looking train like thing heading our way. It looked as wrinkly and gross as the oozing walls. "Its Seimichio; the janitor of this tunnel, it comes out every seven days. Do not, DO NOT get caught by it!" Yoruichi yelled out. However it was moving much too quickly; we could see the exit but at the same time the so called janitor was right on our heels.

"We're going to get caught!" I yelled in a panic.

Orihime suddenly turned around and summoned the fairy like creatures from her hair. A huge triangle formed behind us blocking that massive thing, but it rammed right into it. The force of it pushed us all forward, like being on a rollercoaster we flew straight forward. If only the landing had been more painless. I felt myself smack into the ground on my back. Pain shot everywhere in my body and I really thought I couldn't move for a moment. However I wasn't on the ground. When the smoke cleared I saw we were on the large triangle and Orihime was sitting pretty smiling at us. I groaned and rolled on my side. If the recuse was starting off this bad it was only a matter of time before it just got worse. I did not like the possibility of worse. Orihime seemed to be in high spirits as we went around to everyone and asked if they were okay and she complemented on their landing poses. I had to say Ichigo had the most interesting one; I didn't think a guy could get their legs over their head like that.

"To think..." Uryu started as we all got up. "I have to use the spare already." Pulling out another cape, Uryu applied it to his outfit.

"You are a very strange boy…" I commented.

"Strange is an understatement." Ichigo added.

"Ah! So you finally register what I say?" I asked him with a smile. However he just turned away and looked at Yoruichi, she was currently busy attacking Orihime for being reckless with her powers.

"So this is the soul society?" I was close to steaming. Again he ignored me. I didn't do anything and here he was, completely acting like I didn't exist nor mattered! I know we are here to save Rukia but how can we work together when he can't even talk to me!

But I did give a good look around. It was weird. Our backs were directed to this area that looked like village life of federal Japan. With wooden homes, straw like roofs. Had to be around mid-1400-1500 hundreds this place was based off of. Way before England made its impact on Japan. However the other side… it was like an invisible line. Right in front of us was this place that looked like the rich lived there. Yeah it was the same federal Japan theme but it wasn't the same. The buildings looked solid for the most part, maybe only the doors were wooden, and the roofs made of some kind of clay or plank. I wasn't sure. Why such a huge gap in the design? Right next to each other no less. Then again even back home such things can happen. Ichigo pointed in front of us to the nicer looking side of the area. Asking Rukia would be there; Yoruichi explain the two main parts of the soul society. I felt bad for whoever had to come here for a moment. Upon death to treated like a lower classman because they aren't a soul reaper and live in poorer conditions. How horrible. But that made me wonder; is my dad somewhere around here? Ichigo broke my train of thought when he let out a loud "hurry up!" and headed towards the direction of the soul reaper city; I almost giggled when Yoruichi yelled at him to stop warning him of danger. Good, that jerk got whatever punishment was coming to him for being so absent minded. Just as long as he didn't get killed I would be happy with him getting a good hit. A jerk that ignores their friend deserves it! However what happened next shocked the hell out of me. The ground rumbled and large rectangular block like things fell from the sky. What really drew my attention however was the large man that appeared. He looked half ape, half man. He even had a hat on his head that looked like the old meat grinder's monkey hat. And don't get me started on that funky looking bread, I never seen anything like it before.

"Finally, something to do." It, he, whatever you want to call the giant spoke to Ichigo. "I promise to treat you well. I am Jidanbou; the Gatekeeper!" He raised a large axe and crashed it down next to Ichigo. "Attack however you like."

"What on earth is he?" I asked slightly unaware of my own voice.

"He's huge!" I wasn't sure if it was Chad or Uryu who said that. My total attention was toned onto the giant ape like man.

"He is Jidanbou, an elitist and the gate keeper of the four gates leading into the Seireitei. I didn't want to face him…. This is very bad…!" Yoruichi explained. I bit my lip, if Yoruichi was worried about us fighting him, did that mean our journey ended here? No it couldn't! We had to do something! I was glad to know I wasn't the only one who thought that way; Chad, Orihime, and I took off running towards Ichigo. Unfortunately we were stopped by Jidanbou's axe crashing down in front of us. The ground before us broke upward leaving Ichigo and us on two different sides.

"That is not how warriors behave!" The giant yelled at us. "There are rules you have to follow! Otherwise it is unfair and holds no honor!" He held on his hand. "Rule one! Wash your hands when you come home" Wait… he was kidding with that right? "Rule two, no eating food off the ground" Was this guy a huge idiot with super strength? "And the most important rule, rule three! All dueling is one-on-one. Nothing more!" He pointed at Ichigo, at least I think he was pointing at him. "My first opponent will be spiky orange head."

I groaned. This was bad, how could we help if there was a huge wall between us!

**Y**_**ou could always use me to make a ladder. Go save your prince charming. **_My shadow giggled_. _

"Shut up…" I muttered to myself.

"I can make a hole in the wall. " Chad spoke softly and pointed to the wall. "You can take a chance to attack then." Well, now that was a clever idea. Orihime and I nodded; we were ready for this!

"Are you three planning a sneak attack?!" I nearly jumped from his voice. Damn, for a giant he had good hearing…. Then again in Jack and the bean stalk they all had good hearing.

"Rei, Chad, Orihime!" All three of us looked up ears perked from Ichigo's voice. "Just stay there, don't do anything stupid. That means you Rei!" I turned red with anger. Since when did I ever do anything stupid?!

"What the hell do you mean by that Orange-boy?!" My temper sometimes got the best of me. "Here we are worried about you and you go insulting us?!" I yelled through the stone at him.

"You are too loud."

I nearly flipped out and tried to climb the stone but Chad held the back of my shirt keeping me from moving.

"Can you fight?" Chad asked behind me.

"Possibly."

"What the hell do you mean by that!?" I yelled out. "It's you can or you can't!"

"Don't worry about me. I can fight; just let me show you."

Before we knew it a gust of wind shot out from above the rocks pushing me into Chad. It was clear that Jidanbou had attacked Ichigo. Then the least expected happen. Jidanbou started to stutter as he spoke, Ichigo clearly did something the giant did not expect. He must have blocked the attack somehow. But that all changed, soon the giant was laughing and complementing Ichigo on his skill. This only made us worry more. If he was speaking like that, did that mean he was really holding back? Was the whole ground smashing just a common thing he does like killing a fly? That's when he started attacking again; we could hear the metal smashing onto metal. Over and over again, each time the giant was counting his strikes, Orihime grabbed my arm clearly worried about how many Ichigo could take before he would get smashed to pieces. When he got to seven in counting he seemed to have… started to slip up. Jidanbou started to recount the same numbers and even started shouting out random numbers. Then with one large thrust of his axe, he cut in half the wall he had created and sent us all flying onto our back and rocks to crash behind us. We all got up and we could now see Ichigo standing there with his large sword draw, unharmed by the attack.

"Are you done yet?" It was almost as if Ichigo was taunting him. "I believe it's my turn."

This really set off the giant's temper. Shocked and angry at Ichigo, the gatekeeper pulled out another axe. He sent them thundering down towards Ichigo who seemed completely unfazed by this. What was going on through his orange head? How did he expect to make it out of that attack alive? He gave me such a surprise. With just one swing of his own blade, he cut off axe from its handle, shattering it to pieces. It was unbelievable to witness. For someone, whom just a few days ago was injured and now, to even top someone whom was considered an elitist in the soul society? The ground rumbled when the giant fell backward, as for the gate itself, it now held a large scar.

"He-he really did it?" I asked just above a whisper.

Uryu swallowed the lump in his throat. "He couldn't have. That giant… it was…" Uryu too seemed to be in a kind of shock.

Orihime pressed her hand against her chest. "I hope, no one was hurt." `

I climbed up the broken ground and looked over. Sure enough the Giant was knocked back but he didn't look hurt. "I don't think Ichigo is out of the woods yet! The giant has no injuries from what I can see."

"What about Kurosaki-kun?" She hurriedly asked.

"No a scratch on him!" I called out to her.

The giant suddenly span to his feet and started laughing at Ichigo. Telling him how good of a job he did knocking him back and for an outcast he knew what to do. The usual taunting crap but he kept going on about how powerful his axes were. Did he not realize they were smashed yet? Ichigo didn't raise his sword and stood there facing the giant. From the laughter and the look of glee coming from the giant as he got back into position he thought he was still in battle; that was until he looked at his weapons. I ducked down the moment he started freaking out about his axes. For a moment I thought he was going to start smashing the ground and try to turn Ichigo into a pancake. However I didn't expect to see large tears come from his eyes. Like damn! Who knew a giant would be such a baby?! When the others walked around the broken ground I lifted myself up again. I guess there was no real threat in giant tears… But what really blew my mind was when he looked like he wanted to hug Ichigo for saying sorry. I guess even giants have feelings and know good manners when they see it. It was like watching an over-sized kid! This giant wasn't like the ones you played against in Skyrim…. Expect… maybe peaceful is a trait all giants have. Hmm, I miss that game. My attention was snapped back to reality when the words "You can pass" came from the giants lips. I grinned and the others appeared just as happy about it. Getting off the rock I went over to Orihime who had joined Ichigo's side.

"Are you serious?!" Ichigo asked shocked.

"I, Jidanbou, recognize my lost. Since I lost it is only fair that you pass through." We all cheered at the giants words. Well this was an easy break! We watched the giant turn to his back to us and lift the large white gate. We rushed to his side once it was completely lifted. It was amazing watching it. But my question was this; if he can lift a gate with little to no effort, how was Ichigo able to with stand each of his hammering attacks. Just how much did Ichigo train? However our amazement was short lived. Jidanbou suddenly looked panicked and I looked forward.

Creepy? That was an understatement. The first thing that caught my attention was the large grin that curled wickedly as if teasing you without words. Eyes that looked mostly close, as if looking at you secretly. Silver hair and a white cape over his robe. How could such a small man make the large giant look so scared?

"Who the fuck is this?" Oh well isn't Ichigo polite.

"The third division captain, Gin Ichimaru." Captain? Like a military rank? I bit my lower lip. If he was someone important did that mean we had to fight him?

_**Wouldn't you like to finally show me off?**_ I glared down at my shadow. ** '****Shut. Up.****'**I thought angrily. Part of me still didn't want to tell Ichigo about my little friend. Afraid of being judged by him but sooner or later I was sure I would have to show my power.

"Now I thought a gate keeper was to keep the gate close. Not open it up to those who trespass."

Jidanbou started to shake and stutter over his words as he explained how Ichigo won; and since he won we would be granted entry. The white haired man just lifted a finger and waved it around.

"Tsk, tsk. You see if you can not stand guard nor defend the gate." Before any of us could blink a dust of wind rushed at us and Jidanbou's left arm was cut clean off. "Might as well not be a guard at all." He chuckled a cruelly as he watched the giant fall to one knee. Was it so easy to just kill off one of your own here?

Dashing in front of us all, Ichigo blocked another attack aimed at Jidanbou. I didn't even know he was going for another attack. Were the soul reapers really this powerful?

_**Ah, but what you can't see I can. Let me be your eyes and ears. Allow me into battle!**_I grabbed my arm as if that would fight that itching feeling to enter combat. It was as if her voice was trying to put me into a bloodlust trance. I shook my head. I had to regain control. **'Just stop already. This isn't our fight.'**

_**No, you don't want it to be your fight.**_

Before I could even react Ichigo and Jidanbou went flying pass me crashing into the ground behind me. What had I just missed? Was I that caught up in my thoughts that I didn't even notice. I just watched as the gate started to the drop and the white haired man waved goodbye at us all.

We missed our chance.

I rubbed my forehead in pure confusion and anger. I didn't want her, it, whatever it is, to do this the whole time I was here. I would rather deal with the hair pulling pixies Orihime had then this creature who didn't shut the hell up no matter how hard I tried. Looking over at the group I watched as they gasp over all the people who crowded the area suddenly. Looks like this place wasn't a ghost town after all. They were normal people. Normal people who I hoped wouldn't get dragged into our fight. I bit my lower lip and watched as Chad was greeted by the once parakeet known as Shibata. Chad was reunited with his little friend, so, did that really mean I could find father here? If I searched hard enough would he honestly be here waiting for us? I felt my stomach knot up and excitement build. Could there really be a chance to see him again? I grew since he last saw me, maybe he would be surprised. Maybe he would already know how I changed? So many questions were running through my head. Maybe, maybe just if I can wonder off a little bit. Maybe I can find him right?

The odds of that are slim to none. I sighed at the voice in my head. 'Doesn't hurt to have faith.' I watched as the towns people pulled Jidanbou's arm to his body so Orihime can heal it. 'It doesn't hurt to believe in something no matter how slim the chances. Just to hold him again.'

_**Wouldn't you rather hold onto someone else? **_

My eyes wondered to Ichigo who was talking to the towns folk. Something such has that would be impossible.

_**Why not try?**_** 'Lets just go train.' **I turned and walked off behind one of the buildings which the people had abandoned to watch Orihime heal their friendly giant. There were three things I loved turning my shadow into, and I admit, video games and manga inspired me a bit. One was a claymore. She would take a solid form in this shape, but any damage done to her would still reflect on me. Only if my spiritual pressure was equal or better then my enemy would I not be hurt. Another was spiked chain, again, depending on my strength would it be able to hold my enemy. Lastly was a simple old english blade. Defense wise she I always allowed her to do what she wanted, but it was Yoruichi who suggested making her take shape. Would help me in controlling her she said. So far, she would take the shape until she was bored of it and then do whatever she felt like it.

Before I knew it, the sun has set. "You are much to stubborn. Why can't you just listen to me?"

"Who the hell are you taking too?"

I jumped nearly ten feet at the sound of his voice. I was not expecting him to be suddenly behind me. "Haha! No one!" I laughed as i turned to face the orange haired wonder.

"Let's go. Yoruichi has place she wants to to meet." With that he just turned and walked away. So, he was still avoiding me for reasons unknown. Great.

I hurried to catch up to him. "Ichigo, is something wrong-"

"Just go off ahead I have to go get Orihime." I stopped walking and stared at his back. What did I do wrong?

Feeling nothing but hurt I went to the building I saw chad entered. Soon after Ichigo and Orihime followed and we started talking about how it was nearly impossible to get into the Seireitei using the gate. Then Yoruichi started talking about a different way. A way that would be quicker and help us avoid battle. Turning to the old man she asked most seriously if he knew where the location of someone called Shiba Kuukaku. How where ever they lived was once around here and should be near by. The old man seem taken aback by this and even a little afraid? Something about she couldn't possibly mean to enter the Seireitei in 'that way' which ever that way was. But the way he said that mad me nervous.

A crashing and the falling down of a wall make everyone in the room job. Nearly snapping my neck to turn towards the sound and person we all saw a boar at the now created entrance with a young man on the floor in front of it. He was wearing not so old fashion clothing like everyone else is. He had on what appeared to be normal pants, a sleeveless shirt and a vest. And what the hell was with the sun glasses? It was the evening what on earth could he be wearing sunglasses for? However he quickly stood up and faced the old man in front of us, explaining, as if he was cool which with that entrance he wasn't, on how he wanted to see the old man. The old man just yelled at him telling him to go back home as if he was some bad seed. This, Ganjyu as the old man called him, acted as if he had done nothing wrong like break down a wall and casually walked around the place as if he owned it. That was until his eyes landed on Ichigo.

"What the- what the fuck is a punk ass Shinigami doing here?" I blinked at the word Shinigami.

Tapping Orihime on the shoulder I asked her. "Did he just called call Ichigo a paper art?" I asked confused. She shook her head. "No he called him a soul reaper in old Japanese with a insult at the end of it." I blinked in even more confusion. They had formalities for even insults?

"Oh." I looked back and nearly gasped in shock! Was this guy really picking on and tormenting Ichigo? "H-hey! Stop touching him you moron!"

The guy looked at me and snickered. "So the punk ass who can't say a thing has to have a women speak for him. So that's the knew form of bing pussy-" BAM! Punched right in the face. Well I tried to warn him. There is only so much Ichigo could take before he got violent.

"Why the fuck did you punch me bitch?! Are you trying to pick a fight?!" Was this Ganjyu guy a complete idiot or something? He was the one picking on Ichigo and putting his hands on him! Why the hell would be try to say Ichigo was picking the fight?! God damn morons. They need to all be shot. And what was even more moronic about him was the way he was explaining who the hell he was. Like he was some kind of self entitled soul reaper hater who should be given an award for how much anger he had towards them or something. To even go as far as to bring Ichigo outside, what a complete idiot. Not that I completely mind anyway. Nor did Orihime for that matter. It was pretty hot seeing Ichigo fight like that. I knew he had combat skills but to have such good hand to hand combat was insane. Urahara have to had really taught him a few tricks and his speed. I wouldn't want to get into a fight with him any time soon. But the fight was short lived. A sudden cry out about what time it was and the pig-man had summoned his boar to him, got on it, insulted Ichigo once more and took off. Now not that I don't blame Ichigo for being mad but hey at least he won the fight.

I laughed a bit. "Come on Ichigo, its not like you lost the fight." I saw him stiffen before turning a heel and going right inside and pass me like I hadn't said a thing. Completely ignored like before. Completely...

_**Build your rage, it will only help us.**_

* * *

><p><strong>As you can all see Ichigo is being a dick! Or is he? Ah who knows. Guess you'll find out in the next chapter huh? Again thank you for everything and I hope to see you all soon on FF!<strong>

**Orion**


	18. The Plan

**I know its been like 2 years. And I did promise faster updates and I won't make excuses. But its been a long while waiting and I'll be honest. In the manga and anime I ABSOLUTELY hate the part where they go through Kuukaku to get to the city. Its so slow and boring. I tried to shorten it, and spice it up a little to make it better. My favorite parts are coming up next. The fighting scenes! **

**There everyone will see the side of Rei that makes her a unique part of the group. Everyone has their own attitude towards battle and have their own way of honor. Rei's is gonna be unique as well. Well I hope to have the next part soon. **

**Also THANK YOU TO ALL WHO STOOD WITH THIS STORY FOR SO LONG! YOUR FOLLOWS AND REVIEWS MAKE IT WORTH WRITING!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 17<strong>

**Title: The Plan**

"Rei... You look super tired."

Orihime why do you have to state the obvious. Of course I look like hell, I didn't sleep a wink last night.

"I will be fine Orihime." I sighed out. " Just a rough night." I reassured her as I slowly got out of my roll away bed.

She made an 'Oooooo' sound before patting my back. "I know the feeling, first night in a new place and you get restless."

I glanced at her for a second. 'Yeah but you slept like a baby last night.' "Yeah I just need to get use to this place."

Orihime nodded and started getting dressed. Damn her and her curves. How I hated her for them... If I were honest with myself, I truly envied her.

"Hey Orihime, is it me or is Ichigo avoiding me?" I looked at her just in time to see her freeze mid way onto putting on her shirt. I guess she noticed it too.

"Kurosaki-kun is just worried about Rukia." Her stuttering made me believe this was going to be a lie. "He hasn't been talking to any of us really." And there it was.

Ichigo has been busy with everyone. Finding out everything he can about this place. Going to everyone to check and see if there were ready, he even got on friendly terms with Uryu, well as friendly as he could be. That orange haired fruit loop was avoiding me and Orihime is just trying to protect my feelings. Well fuck that! I want answers, I want to know why in hell I am being ignored, why I don't seem to count! Why I don't... I had to stop myself and take a deep breath. This wasn't about me but saving a friend. I just have to keep remembering that. But it still bothered me that I couldn't connect with Ichigo. I want to help him but I want to be able to communicated with him.

**Maybe you should just talk to the boy. Corner him, pressure him. **I could hear her voice echo in my head. Sometimes I wished I had a silent ability, like Chad or Uryu, even an friendly partner like the ones Orihime had, would be a much better than her.

'Shut up.' I warned. After putting on my boots and went outside to wait for the rest. Chad was already there, Uryu appeared to have gone off to fetch Ichigo, Yoruichi was licking her paw and grooming her head. So cute, I really wanted to pet her most of the time. It took ten minutes of shouting before the black cat went in and interfered. When Ichigo got out his face was covered in scratches. Then we were off into the never ending fields in the soul society. Like really, we were wondering around the place with nothing but trees, rocks, and grass. I didn't understand how this would help us with Rukia. Unless there was a secret passageway around here they sure knew how to hide it well.

"So who are we looking for again?" I kind of whined out. It was getting hot out.

"A guy named Kuusaku, he is said to know a way into the Seireitei, but what I don't get is why wouldn't he live with the villagers. Wouldn't they find him useful since he can get in?" Orihime tapped her chin and looked up at the sky as she both answered and asked a question.

"Maybe its because they are alien beings that the government doesn't want to admit exist." Well that just got me blank stares from everyone. "What?"

Clearing her throat Yoruichi brought back attention to a logical answer. She explained, most briefly, that this Kuusaku guy liked his solitude and often moved. I guess gypsies can be found anywhere.

"We're here."

I blinked. We were? But when I looked forward I could see where 'here' was. Two giant fest holding up a banner saying Shiba Kuusaku... ARE YOU KIDDING ME!? For someone who says they like their solitude, why in God's name would you have a banner that just SCREAMS 'I'm right here'?! Glancing at the others I see they had the same thought I did. I am really starting to believe the soul society is nothing but a backwards community.

"Oh, this time its Human hands holding the banner... That's pretty good."

I watched Ichigo and Uryu twitch and flinch at Yoruichi's words. If I wasn't so surprised myself I would be laughing my head off. If I didn't know any better, I would say Ichigo and Uryu had been friends for years. No way people who only met a few weeks ago and shared a dislike for each other could basically put off the same reactions and movements without sharing some kind of bond. It was really cute. I wouldn't be surprised if they were thinking the same thing as well. One day, they might become great friends...I hope.

Just as Ichigo took a step forward two very tall twin men just appeared. Like Seriously! Whats with tall ass giants appearing at of no where and looking unbelievably strong?! I swear this place just breeds giants... The first thing these two noticed were Ichigo and Uryu, it would figure. Ichigo looks like every other soul reaper people keep comparing him too and Uryu... Honestly... Uryu looked like a color reverse of a priest.

"Get out! Or else, You will die here...!" Well that was all these two needed to say because within a second Ichigo was going for his sword.

"Yoruichi-Dono!?"

Huh? Did I just miss something? It was like someone turned off the attitude switch in these two the moment they saw our feline friend. They started bowing like mad, apologizing and speaking such kind words to the cat. What the hell? What was with Yoruichi that made just about everyone listen to her or treat her like some kind of cat goddess? She's just a talking cat, who can go into the soul society, not to mention speak with ghost, and theres the fact she can talk... Maybe she is a Goddess. Then would that make the practice of paganism correct...

"Hey shortcake you coming?!" Uryu's voice snapped me out of my thoughts and I glared.

"I a not short!" I yelled as I rushed towards them.

"Yeah but your mind is." THIS SON OF A-

"Let's go." Yoruichi commanded.

And so we were lead down some maze of stairs, while the two twins kept apologizing over and over until we got too two sliding wood panel doors. A voice came from the other side ordering the door be open and the giant quickly opened it. There sat a very... Very... God damn a very busty one armed women. It was...it was totally awful just to look at her! And I don't mean that in a bad way. It's just, with Orihime and I in the back no one noticed us touching our boobs trying to make them stick out as much as that lady. When we realized we couldn't matched her we just gave each other a pat on the back with a few tears of defeat. Wait... But wouldn't that mean...

"Kuukaku is a woman?!" What a twist!

The woman named Kuukaku looked at us all annoyed from our loud reaction before looking at Yoruichi. "What's with these loud mouth kids?"

Yoruichi ignored the question and walked up to her. She explained she needed a favor and Kuukaku was the only one who can help. When Kuukaku asked why we were then ordered to take a seat. As Yoruichi explained I kept glancing over at Ichigo. He was staring so hard at the woman, as if trying to project his desire of her agreeing to help us into her. Funny, over the last few months his face had really begun to change. It was starting to look much less like a kid but more like a man. I could feel my heart pound against my chest, what an awful ache. For the last bit of Yoruichi's explanation I played with my thumbs. I hoped this woman would say yes.

"Since Urahara is involved I can't say no." Everyone's face perked up when she said this. "However, no matter how much I trust you, I don't trust those kids." Well wasn't that insulting. "I'll be sending one of my men with you. My little brother."

Now we would have all been okay with that, if she hadn't showed us who her little brother was. It was the same fool who Ichigo had a fight with earlier. I groaned in defeat. No one was ever gonna help us here.

Kuukaku blinked as her brother Ganju and Ichigo yelled out of surprise when seeing each other. And then... There was a yelling match, followed by insults, taunts and plain screaming. It took Kuukaku punching and kicking them both in the head for them to stop. I started to laugh which earned be a few signs from Orihime and Chad, Uryu just gave me a glare. Hell it was funny. Seeing Ganju whine like a child only to take a knee to the face, seeing Ichigo man handled like a rag doll and yelled at like a puppy causing him to sweat bullets. It was really funny.

"Alright everyone!" Kuukaku's voice snapped me out of my laughter as we all answered with 'Yes Ma'am!'. This lady, while she was crazy funny has proven to be scary. "Follow me."

**oOo**

This place was sure odd. Everything was lit up by a damn plant, guess electric and oil wasn't used in this place and whats worse is we just discovered we are going to be BLASTED, fucking BLASTED into the Seireitei! It is really...stupid. Like we can get killed! I tried explaining gravity would result in us turning into a pancake only to be backhanded... Violent bitch. For the rest of the day we trained with an Orb trying to make a stable circle around us. Orihime was the first to do it, she really was smarter than she looked. Uryu managed to do it, his was weird. Reminded me of a missile. Chad's looked like there was an earthquake going on in his. Mine... Heh, mine was a bit wide. They made it in comment to my hips, wasn't sure if calling me fat or what. The only one who was having problems was Ichigo...

"Dinner is done!" We were all excited, expect Ichigo. He was still trying to use the orb correctly. Orihime tried to convince him to let her stay and Ichigo wouldn't. I sighed and went off with them. Maybe Orihime was right. Maybe its not just me, but everyone.

As we ate I kept playing with my food. I was too busy thinking about how he was doing to the point I couldn't even focus on my food. Did I really have it that bad? Or was it the fact that I still can't use a chop stick correctly.

**So this is how you use me?! You use me to be a fork!** I grinned sheepishly at myself. 'That's right, I have to eat don't I?'

**YOU LITTLE BRAT!**

I chuckled darkly to myself. How I loved it when I was given the chance to mess with this little shadow.

"Rei-Chan... Whats so funny?" It took me a second to realize Orihime was talking to me.

"Huh? Oh nothing! Heh! Hey, why aren't you eating?" I pointed at her plate. It was mostly full and anyone who knows Orihime knows she can pack it away.

"Oh? Me? No I'm full!" In an act of betrayal her stomach growled.

"Woman, just eat." I told her. Uryu ad Chad pressed the matter.

"But...I wanna make sure theres enough for Kurosaki-Kun." Everyone looked at her with a soft pitiful gaze. We all knew she had it bad for Ichigo and I think, we all knew where Ichigo's heart lied. With Rukia.

Before anything could be said to cheer her up, it felt like a ton had landed on everyone's shoulders. We all knew who it was, no one had that kind of pressure but Ichigo. In a flash we all got up and ran towards the firing room and sure enough it was in fact Ichigo. His orb was so huge!

"Hey you! Hurry up and refine your energy!" Kuukaku yelled at him and within a second, Ichigo had made a perfect ball.

"I did it!" Ichigo yelled out in joy.

"Don't lose focus!"

"Huh?" Within seconds his circle brust into a blast of energy. Chad had jumped in front of us using himself as a meat shield. He took it pretty well! Ichigo however, was being beaten to a bloody mess by Kuukaku for disobeying her. Well, life wasn't dull around her that's for sure.

Everyone cleared out afterwards. Ichigo wanted to stay in the room to train with the orb more and I... Well I wasn't going to let this chance slip by.

"Hey Orihime, I will catch up in a minute." I grinned.

Orihime knew what I was going to do, and she just gave me a worried look. "Alright, see you soon." Nor did she sound happy about it.

Walking back into the room I saw Ichigo playing with the Orb. He was trying to make it grow more slowly this time. Guess Kuukaku warned him about making another earthquake like he did before.

"Looks like you're doing better." Within a second Ichigo became tense but no answer.

"Really caused a scare back there." ...Nothing again.

"You know there is still your dinner waiting." I felt my eyebrow twitch as he just stood there without a word with his back to me.

"Damn it kid, answer the girl!" Yelled Ganju who was to my left.

Ichigo finally turned around and glared at him. "Stay out of this!" The moment he looked at me however... He looked frighten and looked away.

That was the last straw. "You candy carrot haired moron! Answer me damn you!" I tackled him to the ground and bit down on his hair.

"The hell woman?! Get off me! Stop biting my hair!"

"Tell me what the hell is wrong with you?!" I screamed as I pulled his ears.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! You violent cherry monster!"

"Both of you knock it off!" Both Ichigo and I were flat on our stomachs in seconds. "I can hear the both of you down the hall!" Kuukaku yelled at us.

"Sorry..." We both managed to get out.

"Damn kids. Never know how to behave in someone else's home! Ganju! Next time they fight you break them up!" She glared at her brother. "If I hear another round of yelling I will kick all of your asses!"

We all followed up by a 'Yes Ma'am' before watching her leave with pale faces. Ichigo and I laid on the ground for a minute longer just to make sure she was gone before getting up.

"Ichigo." I started quietly. "What's wrong?"

Ichigo looked at me before sitting down cross legged. Like he didn't know what to say. Ganju seem to recognize the situation and excused himself. I continued to stare at the carrot head.

"I know we are hear to help save Rukia and that should be more important then whatever problem we might have but.. How can I help you if you won't even speak to me?"

It took him another minute before he let out a long sigh. "You're right. If we don't communicate we can't help each other." Well at least he agreed! It took him another second before he looked at me.

"Why did you kiss me?"

Eh? What? "What are you talking about?" I asked in confusion.

Ichigo's face harden. "You kissed me the night of the festival. Twice."

"What...WHAT?!" I felt my face turn red. "What do you mean?!"

Ichigo stared at me for another minute before blinking. He then laughed and let out a sigh of relief. "Guess my father was right. It was just a drunken haze."

I sat there for ten minutes as he explained what happened in front of everyone during the night of the fireworks. How I said some weird crap and kissed him. It would appear I was so drunk he didn't understand a word I said and besides kissing him I threw up all over him in my sleep. How embarrassing!

"I am so sorry!" I was bowing over and over again with anime tears. I really fucked up any and all chances I had of ever being with him. "I am so so sorry!"

"Yeah yeah. I get it." Ichigo was blushing lightly. "Just make sure you never accept a drink my father gives you again."

"I promise! But erm... Why were you ignoring me? Why didn't you just as-" I was cut off.

"So what's your power?" He asked. I just blinked.

"Erm well." I was just about to answer when.

"_**I am little boy."**_ I watched in horror as my shadow took a humanoid form and wrapped her arms around his neck. "_**And I am not afraid to get to know you on a more personal level." **_

I nearly screamed and Ichigo was so red that he was going to match my hair color any second. "What the fuck?!"

I ended up apologizing once again with more tears running down my face. "Ichigo, meet my shadow... She is my power."

This was going to be a very long rescue mission.

* * *

><p><strong>Stay tune for the next one! I hope to have it out before the holiday (as in thanksgiving). I hope everyone enjoys the ending here. Because this is the beginning of the so much between Rei and Ichigo. :D <strong>


	19. Entry

**_Alright, I know its been a good while. 5 months, better than a year right? Sorry for all the slow updates guys. Just when my life was getting back on track I was literally kicked off the rails. It's been really hard for me to get back into writing and theres so much I want to finish. One being this story and starting up its squeal which I had been looking so forward to. Second and correcting and finishing my dante story. _**

**_Now I know this chapter is short but I wanted to get the Kiba part completely over with and let the fights have their own complete chapter. I expect the fight to be out in two weeks tops and I swear that will be a longer and very detailed fight. _**

**_But I added some fluff for you guys here! Please enjoy!_**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter: 17<strong>

**Title: Entry**

_Wow. I can't believe I am here. I guess us working together to save Rukia really bonded us didn't it? Damn it, I can't stop blushing, but I can't stop looking at you. You're body... It changed from when I last saw it. No no! I like it I swear! Well... If I am honest I love it. Tracing my fingers on every line...oh? You're ticklish? Well who knew the famous strawberry had an adorable laugh like that. I love kissing you, I never feel more happy then when we kiss. Wha-lay back. But... Are you...? Oh stop! I do not like pretty when I blush like this! I thought you would be heavier, you're so warm. Ichi...please. _

_Oh Ichigo... That feels so nice. Hahaha, that tickle!. Oh, your lips, they are so soft No please! Don't do that! My neck is too sensitive! You're making my whole body tingle. Please, continue, I don't want you to stop. Hmmm, why did you start laughing? Is something wrong? Oh god, did I say something funny? What, I'm naked?! Are you laughing because I am naked?! What-why-oh god. Oh god no... My breast! My breast! They changed into- _

"Look at them, cuddled up together like that." What, who is speaking? Why is my chest so heavy?

"I guess they were training well into the night, but Ichigo looks happy to have a pillow." I think I know that voice... Uryu I am sure. What are they talking about?

"Hes even drooling a bit." That was chad. I am super sure that is chad.

My eyes blinked open and I turned my gaze to the direct of the talking companions. Everyone surrounded me in a circle and I could still feel the pressure on my chest. Chad blinked down at me, stone face as ever. Uyru was shaking his head with a slightly amused smirk trying to form on his lips. Orihime, she looked so, depressed. A smile on her face was anything but happy. Turning my head a bit more I saw the cat eyes of Yoruichi and my chest was so heavy at this point.

"Sleep well?" I could hear the amusement in her deep, cat voice. What did I do to entertain so many people?

"Yeah, why?" I watched her cat like mouth curve even further up, something I thought impossible.

Just as I went to respond to with another question I felt something, no someone press against me as if trying to become more comfortable. Slowly blinking I turned my gaze to my breast and blinked rapidly as I am greeted with a blur of Orange. I felt my cheeks become flushed in an instant. It took only a minute later for Ichigo to lift his head and open his eyes. As he lifted his head, drowsy from his slumber, his beautiful browns gazed into my large greens. He just stared at me, as if everything was alright. Did he not realize the position we were in?! I watched as Ichigo blinked a few times before taking one of his hands, which was tucked away under me, to rub the crusted sleep from his eyes before blinking back at me. At this point I believe I am blushing so bad that my whole head is nothing but a big red mess of color and I think he is starting to catch on. Eyes becoming as wide as plates, his checks becoming so flushed with embarrassment that he matches the intensity of my blush. We just stared at each other, as if...as if two lovers after spending their first night together remember what they had done the following morning. The whole thing was so, intimate.

"So are you both going to kiss each other good morning or can we get to work?" Our feline friend chimed in.

In an instant Ichigo and I flung ourselves from each other, still red and embarrassed from our nightly embrace. Just when I thought we would be able to talk to each other again, this had to happen. The rest of the morning was rather quit, Kuukaku made a few comments about if we wanted to have _fun_ she would have given us a room for ourselves which only made it worse. I honestly thought she would have yelled at us... Well she did, she told us to stop being so awkward and hit us very hard on our heads. Damned woman.

"Alright, since you are all fed and rested. It's time all of you continued your mission." The air in the room stiffened as Kuukaku spoke. I was so nervous, Orihime was too I could tell. Chad was unreadable while Ichigo and Uryu looked more determined then ever.

"Let's go, we don't have much time to waste." Before I knew it, we were back inside the cannon room. All of us held onto the orb. For a brief moment we all stared into each others eyes, as if giving tiny words of encouragement. When Ichigo and I met, a slight smile formed on his face, I guess his way of saying we were alright and we will do our best. I felt myself grin and nod, as long as we stuck together nothing could stop us, right? As the orb began to glow I felt my hear skyrocket. Here we all were, going to save a dear friend and fight only god knows what. Suddenly the ground began to shake under us and before any of us had a second to think we were blasted off into the sky.

As we flew closer and closer to the barrier Ganjyu began explaining about the incantation. Getting into the place Rukia is being held wouldn't be so easy, and because of the second half we had to be extra careful and try even harder to contain the ball. Well fuck, how was this going to turn out? We had to make up his missing energy? Do we just add more to the ball or something?

I watched him nervously as he began reading from his scroll. Then I felt pain... Ichigo was adding way to much and everyone felt it. One by one we kept asking him to lower it... But he isn't doing it fast enough! Did... Did Ganjyu just fuck up the incantation?!

"Ichigo!" I screamed as the bubble began to wiggle.

"It wasn't me!"

"Everyone concentrate! Make the ball as hard as possible!" Yoruichi instructed at once.

Suddenly it felt like we had crushed up against a wall of steel. The pressure is so intense I can hardly breath. Just as the pressure was about to become too unbearable we pushed through.. WE PUSHED THROUGH! Wait... Why aren't we falling and what is that god awful ringing sound in my ears? I watched as Yoruichi said something to Ichigo and seconds later a vertex formed around us and transformed into a twister. The whole mess played out in a matter of seconds. Chad was the first to be spat out, then, Orihime and Ichigo reached out for each other in a blaze of light. For the second that I watched them I felt my heart drop before I was ripped out from the swirling mess. The ringing in my ears is still there, but I could swear I hear someone calling my name. Huh... Wow, that building is getting really close... Oh fuck shit...

**oOo**

Ughhh... My back it hurts so much. What the hell did I land on? Wood? Dear lord there's broken wood panels everywhere. Why the hell am I not dead?

**Because I saved you.** I blinked and realized ahead of me, while it was still day light, everything had been covered in a shadow. **For the pass hour I been keeping you hidden. I would suggest moving quickly before someone finally senses us. **

"Smart plan." I slowly got up from my spot and looked around. My shadow morphed around me as I made myself through the rubble. Once I got to the door I poked my head out and thankfully there was no one around. "Okay" I whispered. "Lets go." And so I began running. I had maybe been running for about ten minutes when I had to stop.

**We should keep moving.** The shadowy companion of mine protested. "I need a moment. My back is really swore." I complained. My back really was pounding, with each step I took, it felt as though someone was stabbing me. **Rei we have to move!**

"Well we can't! I-"

"Hold it right there!" I stiffened as the voice called down to me. Turning my head upward I saw the woman. Her hair, long and blonde, with the hint of red to it, eyes were large, blue and somewhat playful. She stood tall and her breast busty. On her cheek was a mole that was near her mouth, truly beautiful.

"By the order of the Gotei thirteen I am placing you under arrest!"

Well fuck.

* * *

><p><strong>So Masamoto. We hardly see her fight, usually when we do we see her get her ass kicked, however she did fight Kira and won... but that was the only fight (besides filler) we see her in. So, I am gonna give her a fight here. I hope you like the choice. i am still up in the air about which captain she is going against (Rei) but if you have any ideas of which you wanna see just let me know threw review or PM! <strong>


	20. The First Awakening

**So here is the first battle! I know its about two weeks late but class work got in the way and then so did home life. Now this whole battle will be explained. You see... surprise if I haven't said it... THERE WILL BE A SEQUEL! Yay! But its more than that, the sequel has been planned out for a very long time, its a way to solve the problem to the manga some people ask Kubo (and those who wonder how hollywood would make live action movie)**

**I plan to fuse the western tradition into bleach. So yes, I hinted at it earlier, but the bible and western ideals of the afterlife will make an intelligent apperence and is connected to Rai. So think as the squeal like a much better version of the bounts that you can look forward to. There will be an aray of dynamic characters to get to know and more insight on Rei's pass. **

**This will be followed by the Espada and Aizen arcs. I plan to follow mostly the manga. So I won't bore you guys all to much. So enjoy the mystery around Rei. I promise she is not going to be that OP, cause hell, after this, she fights a captian... and well I have to make sure she has limits. **

**A foreshadowing. **

**Thank you as well to everyone who reviewed and favorited! It means a lot to me!**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 19<strong>

**Title: The First Awakening. **

I watched her from the ground as the wind blew threw her hair causing locks to fall over her thin shoulders. The hard look she was giving me made me flush with embarrassment rather than fear. Gracefully she jumped down and landed just a few feet from me, a hand on her sword hilt as she changed her stance ever so slightly. However my eyes couldn't help but land on her cleavage, her breast are ten times bigger than mine! It was amazing! I...I can't help but be a little jealous. What is with all these Japanese women having lager tits than me! Well to be fair she did not look completely Japanese besides her clothes, if anything I would have thought she was of European descent.

"Stand down and I won't have to kill you." She told me sternly as her grip tightened on her sword.

I took another step back and glared. "I don't wish to fight anyone! I am just here to help my friends." Part of me wanted to explain so that I wouldn't have to fight. Maybe Rukia had some friends here who would join our side. "I want to save my friend Rukia, please tell me where she is."

I watched as blue eyes widened a bit before turning into a glare. "The prisoner you seek broke the rules of the society making her life forfeit. You have also broken the law the Soul Society which has labeled you as an intruder among us. Yield and face judgment or fight and accept death."

_Talking will do us no good. We run or we fight, which ever you wish I will aid. _

My lips turned into a bitter frown as I thought about my choices. I can't be sure how powerful she is nor am I completely sure about my own abilities. If I fought now there would be a chance that I would lose any hope of finding Rukia and the others.

"I can't fight you." I started.

She let out a sigh of relief and straightened herself out. "I am glad you used some sense, I really wasn't in the mood for blood she-"

"But I am not coming with you! _S__cáth Céim_!" I felt my shadow wrap around me, before the woman knew it I had vanished and began running pass her. _scáth __c__éim_ meant shadow step.

**oOo** Flash Back **oOo**

"Very good Orihime. By discovering the name of your defensive and offensive abilities of your Shun Shun Rikka as well as the name of each of the spirits have made them more powerful." Yoruichi complimented my brown haired friend. It was near the end of my training and everyone had figured out one or two names of their abilities, expect me...

I watched as Yoruichi's disapproving eyes landed on me. I knew what she would say next and my gaze turned to the ground. "Rei, we only have two days left. If you do not discover the name of your ability you won't be able to come with us."

The whole thing was frustrating. Out of everyone I was the slowest. Out of everyone I couldn't control the gift that was given to me. Sure I meditated but the damn thing never gave me a name, never gave me complete control and always made sure that I was the one who's limits were being pushed. Often Orihime would give me a hug when she saw how discouraged I was getting but this time she did not. The anger of not being able to help my friends was too much and very visible on my face.

"Let's head out, all of you should go home and rest." Yoruichi walked towards the door with the other two, I stood were I was.

"I will leave later, I want to train a little more."

Our feline companion looked at me from over her shoulder. "Don't stay to long." She told me before leaving.

I went back into meditation. I had to figure out a way to get this thing to listen to me. I needed to save my friends, but the deeper I meditated the heavier the air got. Once again this shadow creature was pushing me farther pass my limits.

'Please, just please, stop fighting me. I need to know your name.' I tried bargaining in my head but all I got was laughter.

_Why should I listen to your pleads? You sound like a child who wants a piece of candy from the store. Such a weak willed being you are. _

I felt my teeth grind against each other. 'I have to save my friends!'

_Then go save them. I said I would help if I felt like it. _

I wanted to scream at this point. We would always get to this point but never could I cross the line of control. What was I doing wrong? It made no sense. It reminded me of when Orihime first let out her Shun Shun Rikka, before Yoruichi told her in order to gain control she...

My eyes snapped open. That was right. Orihime never asked for her powers to obey her, she commanded them to. She was the reason for their existence and therefore I was the reason for this shadow. The realization felt like a wave that after building so much tension was able to crash along the shore. So once again I closed my eyes and take a deep breath, allowing myself to fall back into my mediation.

_Back again? What, this time you are gonna ask me to hold your hand?_ I heard the snicker in its voice.

'I am done asking. You are mine, you are here because of me.' I felt it staring at me. 'You will help me because I will you to.'

_Well now... Look who finally got a backbone. Alright, I'll bite, here... The names you have been looking for..._

**oOo** Flash Back End **oOo**

I had gotten a few feet from her, I was so sure I could escape this fight before it ever started. Unfortunately I was wrong. Within a second she was in front of me, sword drawn and ready to cut me down. I was shocked for a moment but I was able to jump back from it. How was she able to find where I was? No one else was able to, yet here she could.

"I admit, that trick is clever," She started "But I can still sense you no matter how slight you make your Reiatsu!" Again she made for another attack which I dodged.

Releasing Scáth Céim I glared at her. "I told you I didn't want to fight but I see now that is impossible. If its a fight you want," Grabbing my shadow I turned it into a sword. "A fight it will be!"

As we charged at each other I could feel the air becoming like blades against our skin. I admit, I probably won't be as fast as her but through Yoruichi's training I did learn something similar to their speed abilities. When our blades clashed it felt as is the air around us has burst around us. I couldn't help but look at my blade, it wasn't being cut through, I guess my shadow could match up to a soul reaper.

"You should never look away from your opponent!" My gaze snapped back upward towards the woman's face just in time to witness her add a second hand to the hilt of her sword. "Because they always have a strategy!" I felt her pressure raise quickly and my sword began to tremble.

_What are you waiting for you fool! Match her! _

I felt myself began to panic and jumped backwards away from her. Unfortunately I wasn't fast enough to get away completely as her blade cut along my left breast. I quickly began adding pressure to the area and tried to steady my breathing. She glared at me, sword still draw with my blood sliding down it's blade. I felt my sword welding hand shake, of all the things I did not want to do was fight.

"You have never fought before, have you? You don't know how to dodge correctly, nor do you know how to engage your opponent. Just give up before you die!"

_She's right. If you keep fighting like a fool, you will die! _

When I felt as if the blood stopped I removed my hand. The wound didn't feel deep but it stung like a bitch. "I won't give up! I made a promise to my friend! And I will not give up here!" I put my hand back on my sword and grabbed tight. "The only time I will give up is if I die!"

She shook her head in disappointment. "It was not my plan to kill you, but if you intend to do this then I will." I felt her pressure raise again and I could hear my heart start to pound. I was never one for fighting, I always avoided it if I could. When I was little, I use to be the one picked on, because I was always afraid.

_What are you waiting for? Raise your pressure and find your resolve!_! 'I will!'

I felt myself getting angry, of all the things I didn't want to fail, not here. I wasn't going to let my friends down, Ichigo... Or let my mom lose someone else and I wasn't ready to lose a friend like Rukia. I saw the blonde's expression change, into one of mild shock and my blade felt as if it had gotten firmer. It felt... Almost amazing. "How about, we try this again?"

Again we charged at each other and I felt as though I had gotten faster. Our blades connected for a moment and the sound it made was the same to that of clashing steel. This time I didn't worry about my sword, but rather grinned at her. This old feeling, I remember it. I remember it so well. I added more weight to my sword and she reacted with the same. So our blades were even, oh, but there are other things a person can do in a fight that doesn't involved arms and swords. I am sure I am balanced correctly, and so I kicked her right in her knee inwards. I yelled in pain and I took the moment to track and reply my sword into her shoulder as she fell. Her scream rang like bells in my ears and to ensure I wouldn't become wounded by her reaction I distanced myself from her.

I watched her slowly get up with disgust written on her face. "You... Know nothing of a swordsmen honor!"

I rolled my eyes. "All is fair in love and war."

"If that is so, then I don't have to hold anything back to stop you." Suddenly she put her hands together. "Bakudo Number 4! Hainawa!"

Before I could react a glowing rope quickly snaked it's way to me and bond my limbs close together. I dropped the sword and stared in shocked. How... I just wounded her, and I know I drove my sword in deep, how could she do this!

"You want to go for blood. Then it's blood you will get." She sluggishly moved her wounded shoulder and lifted her hand above her blade. "You were insane if you thought you could ever take on a soul reaper! Growl, Heineko!" Her blade burst into ash that surrounded her and then she gave me a smug smile. "This could have ended differently if you only listened and now your sword will do you no good. Neko Rinbu!"

I stared in horror as ash made it's way towards me and at the last second I closed my eyes as tight as I could. And after a moment, I felt nothing... Slowly I opened my eyes and saw, darkness. I looked around and I could hear the scratching on a hard surface. I couldn't make out what it was, but whatever was keeping the ash away I was grateful for.

_Again, you do not know what you are capable of!_ I know that voice. _Just how many times do I have to save you before you wake up? I felt my eyebrow twitch. "How about rather than bitch at me you tell me what I have to do!" _

I heard her laugh. _You know my name, i told it to you. You have just been afraid. Frighten to fight._ A crack suddenly caught my attention. _If you want to break that bond and defeat this woman say my name! Say it and release that old fear of yours. Allow yourself to feel. Allow yourself to experience that joy again, for daddy isn't here to stop you_.

"My father..." The cracking started to come from all over the place. "But daddy said."

_I remember what he said... He said it a long time ago._ And then... I heard his voice. _"A horseman who doesn't control his steed, has the same chances of living as man on a wild horse." _

_Let's be wild. _

"RIDIRUBHA!" I felt it... It surging inside me. The rage, the joy, the sadness and the pleasure. The ash and the barrier has shattered in all directions, and I slowly glanced at my hand and watched curiously as the shadows around me reformed. Funny, I feel so... Different or rather indifferent. Like this was all a waste of time and energy. What's that noise? Is someone yelling at me? I looked up to see that woman again, she looked horrified. I smiled at her. Our fight, that's right our fight wasn't over. Our fight... Is only beginning.

"I don't know how you did that or why your appearance changed but you won't survive again! Neko Rinbu!" That wall of ash, it's heading towards me all over again. Same trick? Maybe. My smile widened and ran for the wall. I felt the ash hit me, and blood come from the wounds. But that didn't matter, I didn't feel any pain. Besides, they weren't that deep. I could feel them, the shadows crawling around my skin, becoming like a shield around my flesh. Funny, some of these shadows didn't feel like Ridirubha, they felt foreign.

"What the hell?! What are you!" She cried out as I lifted my weapon and slashed at her. I couldn't make out the weapon, my vision has become blurry, maybe from the ash. "Heineko!" It was as if someone else was pulling the strings to my arms. Hacking and slashing at the ash around me.

Then I felt her power increase, she was fighting with just about everything. "Ye lord! Mask of blood and flesh, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of man! Inferno and pandemonium, the sea barrier surges, march on to the south!" She dodged most of my slashes as she spoke her incantation. "Hado thirty one! SHAKKAHO!"

The blast felt like a burning gust of air heading my way. I dodged but just barely, my leg got it and the pain felt so... Enlightening. Like I have not lived in a very long time. At one point or another she had reformed her sword, and our weapons made contact over and over again.

"Who are you?! Tell me! What is your name!?"

Suddenly it felt like I began to fade. Like part of me, was lapsing into an nonexistent state. It was if darkness was clouding my mind, easing my vision, and devouring my soul. I hear it, I hear myself speaking.

"I am the fourth."

**oOo**

"Rei! Rei come here this moment!" I was crying. My small hands trying to wipe away the tears. I had gotten in trouble again.

"Rei I told you, you need stop reacting to what everyone says. No one likes a girl who fights for blood! Now your father and I have to pay to fix some kids broken nose!" I heard my mother yell at me. She was so mean, they were making fun of me again and I just wanted to make them stop.

"Rei are you even listening!"

"Dear, please, let me handle it."

There he was. The bright and shining man who always ruled my life. The way his black hair glowed a kind of blue in the sun light. Those green eyes were always smiling at me. I love him, I love him so much.

"No! You always go easy on her!" I watched as he waved mama off, as if she didn't matter and picked me up.

"I will handle this." Papa took me back inside and up to my room where he sat me down. "Now remember what I said about fighting?"

"Yes! To never turn away from a fight!" I watched as papa frowned a little.

"I did say that. But Rei, you should never fight those who are weaker than you. Picking a fight is just as bad as running away from one. You should never attack someone for petty words." I looked down and wiped my eyes again feeling the tears coming back.

"But they called me a freak! Just because I knew things they didn't! And then they said I was crazy because I saw things too!" I felt him rub my head softly.

"I know, but you are special Rei, both you and your brother. But you more so then others or him. You can not be allowed to let yourself lose control." His voice was stern yet comforting.

"What happens if I lose control." I looked up at him, and for the first and only time in my life, I saw my father look dangerously serious.

"You lose your soul. So whatever you do, don't give into the joy."

"The joy?"

"The joy of the fight."

**oOo**

I snapped to it, and my body felt heavy. As if something had happened to me that I wasn't completely aware of. My gaze was to the ground and there was blood at my feet. There is something heavy in my right hand. I changed gaze to my hand and saw something that bewildered me. It was long, a long black staff with sliver cravings written on the sides. The letters were nothing I ever seen before, similar to Japanese symbols, but not, as if Hebrew, no... Nothing I ever saw before. As I staff down a skull appeared at the top, and so did a blade, a long carved blade...I was holding a scythe.

"How... How can a lowly human." Again my gaze shifted to in front of me. The blond woman was on one knee, blood dripping from her as much as it seemed to be dripping from me. "I don't understand what happened. You should be dead right now."

Not even I understood what happened. It felt as though my whole body was just about to fall to the ground. "I don't even know. All I wanted was to save my friend...by the way, whats your name?"

"Heh, you're a strange kid. I am Rangiku Matsumoto."

"I am Rei Thomason."

"I knew that fourth crap was just crap... Look, I'll warn you now. It seems both of us can't fight but... There are others heading our way and you can't run. I congratulate your spirit but you will not succeed."

"Really? Well then can you explain two things to me?"

The woman named Matsumoto looked at me for a moment. "Sure."

"One, how did this fight get like this?"

She glared at me for a moment. "You went into a frenzy. One I seen before but not as bad as someone else... It was unexpected and I wasn't ready for it. Next time, you won't get the upper hand by that surprise form you took."

Form? I-I changed from?

"Alright, and secondly, where is Rukia being held."

She laughed. "It is not like you can get there now. After all you can hardly move." Her fingers pointed to a tower in the distance. "She is being held there and you won't be able to reach it."

I couldn't help but smile. "Thank you... Sciathádorc(_shadowwing_)." I sighed in relief as a I felt weight form on my back. God, you're heavy. "Looks like, I'll see you later."

She watched me, in amazement almost. I felt rather proud of myself and rather confused. What did I change into? How did I beat her to a bloody mess. This made no sense. What happened and why, in the middle of battle did I remember my father? Maybe there was a message in that memory. Something I had to listen to.

_Do not listen to that little one. I took care of you and look. You finally got a weapon you can use._ I glanced at my hand. It hadn't disappeared, the scythe I was holding. I thought it would be made of shadows. _Just let me defend you, I always have and I always will. That man didn't know just how gifted you are, no one does._

Maybe she's right.

_My dear. She started as we landed inside some window. I am always right. Now just sleep. I will watch over you as you recover. _

'How can I recover on my own.'

B_ut you won't be alone. Don't worry, your friends will be here shortly._ My eyelids got heavy and before I knew it.. I was in a blissful dreamland.

* * *

><p><strong>As I said, a lot of foreshadowing leading into the squeal. I promise, this is one of two fights she faces, and don't worry, she does have her limits. I been kind of picky on which captain she fights but I finally figured it out well, just now. That will take a little while if its not out by the end of this week. Enjoy! <strong>


End file.
